Of Trials, Truths, and Tribulations
by The Internet Explorer
Summary: Would you rather live a beautiful lie or an ugly truth? The Ultimate Investigative Reporter teeters on the fine line between right and wrong under the watchful eye of a crazed Mastermind and his wild cast of classmates. Which will win in the end at Camp Crescent's Divide-hope or despair? (SYOC CLOSED!)
1. Enter the Plucky Protagonist

When the acceptance letter arrived in the mail, I had initially thought that it was a cruel and unusual joke from Yoko and Co. down the street-the same law firm where dad used to work. The key phrase there is "used to", past tense.

After the DR-3 Incident, he couldn't show his face to his co-workers. They would have laughed him off anyway-laughed at the fallen star that had never once lost a single case, only to be spectacularly dethroned in one swift, painful move. The press called him a liar, a fraud, a cheater. They claimed that he was an insane perfectionist incapable of allowing one loss to stain his otherwise flawless record. In their eyes, the same man who had taught me the virtues of truth and justice, of goodness and honesty, of loyalty and kindness, would do anything to get the judge to declare "innocent".

They say that dad did _terrible _things.

DR-3 was his first "guilty" verdict in his entire career as a defense attorney. It shattered his perfect record. They claimed that was his motive when the defendant for DR-3 showed up dead exactly three days later. There was crazy talk of forged evidence, blackmail, and bribes to obtain the desired verdict following the initial accusation of murder.

Dad's trial was long and grueling, spanning several months of appeals and arguments. In the end of the battle, the prosecution completely destroyed him. Murder-a capital crime-was on dad's head, and the punishment for taking another's life is high in the land of the rising sun.

You pay with _your life._

We weren't informed of it until the day after the execution. The officials said that dad himself was told the morning before the hanging, as though that were supposed to make us feel any better. This was, after all the law. The merciless law.

Mom wept and mourned without making a single sound, without letting a single tear cascade down her tired cheeks. It must have been tough on her, especially since there were reminders of dad all over the house-his home office, photographs of past happiness, and most hauntingly of all, me. I have dad's dirty blonde locks, his thick eyebrows, his sharp hazel eyes. I may not have dressed in suits and attended court, but I probably resembled dad in his younger years whenever I passed under mom's gaze.

She was brave. I was not. I grieved with livid shouts, erratic sobs, and loud curses, damning the people who had condemned an innocent man. I vowed that I would clear his name, to open the eyes of the public to the blinding truth.

Few said they were sorry for our loss.

In a nation that values purity and honor above all else, the very thought of hanging an accused murderer seemed like sweet justice instead of a horrible wrong.

It was the story of the century-the epitome of justice, a great man of the law, accused of an entire plethora of horrible crimes. The unthinkable had happened. Titles like "Ace Attorney Shamed and in Shambles!" and "Huge Hero to Sudden Zero!" plagued the news channels and papers for the longest time. Then again, you can't expect anything less of the showy circus known as the media. The moment they spot anything worthwhile or juicy, they latch onto the subject and seem to never let it go until the fuss has completely died down.

And it didn't die down for quite some time.

No, the media eventually found a new chunk of meat to feast upon: me. The child who was left unbroken by the "tragic fall from grace" that his father had taken. The kid who boldy rose from the ashes of death like a reborn phoenix with a rekindled, fiery determination burning in his eyes. The boy who spent every moment of his free time-following his father's execution-exposing the hidden evils of society.

I roamed the streets, scoured every available nook and cranny, seeking out clues to prove dad's innocence, to show his accusers that they had been wrong all along. At the time, the DR-3 Incident was still so obscure to me, but no one bothered to share what they knew to some random kid. In frustration, I had directed my efforts into other investigations. It was only supposed to be a one-time thing, but like a rolling snowball, my habit for muckraking just perpetuated into something bigger.

Articles by a mysterious new reporter soon dotted the papers, all of them pointing to the wickedness and corruption in Japan-the ugly truths that no one wanted to acknowledge. Fixed sumo wrestling matches, money being exchanged under the tables, crimes left unsolved, the underbelly of polite society-nothing avoided my eagle eyes. It did not exactly redeem my father, but it certainly was a shock to the public to be exposed to such verity.

To the 建前-"tatemae", the facade-that we were presented with, I provided the 本音-"honne", the truth. They were amazed. Mom was amazed. I was amazed. No one had expected this-least of all me.

Around the time the letter came, there were still harsh, hushed whispers of dad's tarnished reputation and his prodigy of a son, but they had recently started to subside as a new topic captured everyone's attention. The new class roster for the incoming freshmen to Hope's Peak Academy had been released. Ah, yes. The audience of the news media can be quite fickle, shifting from a terribly despairing tale to one of jubilant hope.

Ironically, the letter arrived on the anniversary of dad's death.

Hope-the word is literally imbedded into the school's name-is what the entire academy stands for. It is erected in the middle of an otherwise average, bustling suburban area, outshining its surrounding buildings like the sun amongst countless other stars, each suddenly made smaller, duller, and more insignificant when compared to the center of our solar system. It is a place that exists solely to gather the elite and to prepare them to lead the rest of us into a future full of hope and promise, a position that the so-called masses can only dream of attaining.

It is Hope's Peak Academy.

Often credited as the most prestigious learning institution in the world, Hope's Peak sends the cream of the crop into the work force every year, ensuring its graduates both happiness and success. You can't bribe your way into the academy, and nor can you enter upon passing an excruciatingly painful entrance exam-in fact, the school itself must personally invite you to enter its incoming freshmen class, and Hope's Peak approves only the best of the best.

Each year, thousands upon thousands of yen are spent on researching, tracking, and hounding out the lucky few worthy of an education from Hope's Peak. The academy is well-backed by many wealthy philanthropists and the government alike to keep it private and extraordinarily exclusive. There are students from a wide variety of backgrounds and ethnicities, but each one excels in a particular field or talent. It could be something as basic and fundamental as math, or something as unconventional and zany as ventriloquism, but that doesn't change the fact that these young, talented minds will surely pave the way to the future. Because of this, the students of Hope's Peak are often referred to as the "Ultimates"-as in being the "ultimate" at what they do. And the Ultimates always go on to do great things.

When grouped with world-class facilities, top-notch instructors, and private dorm rooms, Hope's Peak serves as a boarding school for the elite as they hone and polish their skills to a fine shimmer. It truly is a sanctuary for the best of the best.

Knowing all of that, it's hard to believe that standing before the ultimate school, full of the ultimate students...is _me._

First impressions are going to be vital in a school full of big shots like Hope's Peak, so I suppose running through my prepared self introduction one more time couldn't hurt. After all, dad always said that "the reason people judge people is because people are people." Might as well start off on the right foot.

I fish out my trusty tape recorder from my pocket and press the play button. The prepared message starts rolling.

"Hello! Is this thing on?" Cue muffling sounds. "Okay, it's recording properly!"

"My name is Ryosuke Kinji! That's R-Y-O-S-U-K-E and K-I-N-J-I! I'm just your ordinary everyday high school student, invited to the not-so-ordinary Hope's Peak Academy! My title? According to the school, it's Ultimate Investigative Reporter! I'll be keeping track of my adventures here for future reference, so don't be alarmed by the tape recorder, guys!"

Satisfied with my introduction (and praying that my classmates wouldn't ridicule me for playing a tape recorder to give my name and title), I returned the device to my pocket. In any other circumstance, I wouldn't have resorted to a handheld contraption to state my personal information for me, but this is Hope's Peak that we're talking about here. Everything counts. One mistake or fumble on my part and the other kids might eat me alive. Plus, if there's one thing that I want them to remember about me, it's that the lawyer's son is unconventional, yet honest. That's how I roll.

To tell the truth, I'm a bit apprehensive. I mean, even if Hope's Peak calls me an Ultimate, that doesn't mean that I've accepted it myself. Until the letter arrived, I was just an average free lancing investigative reporter. Would I really fit in with all of the other big-shot prodigies that Hope's Peak had hand picked?

Of all the cases that I have investigated, I wasn't able to do anything about the most important one of all. I'm frightened that the other Ultimates have never once known failure. It rattles me, this fear, from the inside out.

_Deep breaths, Ryosuke! Deep breaths!_ I reminded myself, refusing to lose my nerve during the first day of school-not when so much counted on this. If Hope's Peak is all that it claims that it is (and more), then it goes without saying that if I can graduate...

...then I can do what my past self couldn't do: uncovering the scandal that ruined my father, and the ones that framed him.

Just knowing that makes me feel better already. My spirit soared, my heart sang. I'm instantly rejuvenated.

"Look out, world! Here comes Ryosuke Kinji!" I cried triumphly, eagerly pumping my fists into the air. One foot after another, I boldly approached the golden gates of the academy of hope, utter determination etched on my face.

Now, this is where it gets a little fuzzy.

Why?

Because the moment I crossed the threshold, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, all you Danganronpa fans, and thank you for reading <em>Of Trials, Truths, and Tribulations<em>. Much time and effort was poured into the making of this first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Constructive criticism via reviews and PM would very much be appreciated. :)**

**(Oh, and for those of you who are wondering, please don't expect daily or even weekly chapters, as I would not like to substitute the quality and quantity of my writing for frequency. Sorry about that...)**

**Here is the complete class roster:**

**Males**

**1. Ryosuke Kinji-Ultimate Investigative Reporter**

**2. Atsuko Gunshiken-Ultimate Pianist**

**3. Daichi Takano-Ultimate Mycologist**

**4. Kai Ogasawara-Ultimate Inspirational Speaker**

**5. Reese Kramer-Ultimate Socialite**

**6. Madoka Kurosawa-Ultimate Vandalist**

**7. Hideki Takenaka-Ultimate Hypnotist**

**8. Akihiko Hibiki-Ultimate Ikebana Artist**

**Females**

**1. Misaki Taiga-Ultimate Cartoonist**

**2. Kishi Naoki-Ultimate Chess Master**

**3. Sakiko Imamura-Ultimate Shipper**

**4. Arisa Ito-Ultimate Poetess**

**5. Rylie Kramer-Ultimate Manager**

**6. Shiori Kasaya-Ultimate Architect**

**7. Shigeko Wakahisa-Ultimate Figure Skater**

**8. Nayato Kougane-Ultimate Miner**


	2. The Awkward Introductions (Part 1)

If darkness was tangible, I would be smothered in it right about now. I urge my limbs to move and to propel me upwards, but they're weighed down like lead and refuse to budge. My eyelids as they are-shut-are met only with bleak inkiness. The uncertainty of this situation makes me quite uncomfortable, despite only being half conscious.

"...y..."

From the distance, I can vaguely make out an unfamiliar voice. It appears to be calling out something urgently to me, but at the moment my brain is too scrambled to properly process any of the words. In mild frustration, I mumble something unintelligent-probably one of those babbling phrases that infants stumble across in a vain attempt to pronounce "mom" or "dad".

All I can really say for sure is that the speaker is most definitely male, and that he appears to be worried-even somewhat panicked. I wonder why he's so stricken, so concerned, with me.

He calls again-slightly louder this time-but I can only pick up on a single syllable.

"...ey..."

A soft breeze tickles the back of my neck. This is followed by a pleasant tingling sensation travelling from the base of my skull to the remainder of my body, like petals unfurling in response to strong sunlight. Flitting between the realms of consciousness and unconsciousness, the scent of heavy chlorophyll steers me to the prior.

Bit by bit, I begin to loosely comprehend the mystery speaker.

I still feel like I'm trying to solve a problem without all of the pieces, though.

"...Y...ou...ay...ere...an?"

The words are becoming sharper, clearer, more defined. My confidence is slowly returning.

I feel a fleshy human hand resting on my shoulder. The voice's volume increases, roughly rousing me into the realm of consciousness.

At last, I can completely understand him.

"HEEEEEEY! YOU OKAY THERE, MAN?!"

"W-WHOA!" I holler, bolting up immediately, arms flailing, vision swimming, and head throbbing. At once, I regret it.

Sunshine attacks me from all directions, lashing my eyes with a disorienting, hazy light. The brightness was both blinding and painful. I grimace, shielding myself from the sun. Wait...sun?

That can't be right. I consult my memories, but can only manage to vaguely recall eagerly stepping onto campus property, the golden gates ominously slamming shut behind me.

But if there's sunlight, I must not be inside, but outside. That's basic logic.

At this apprehensive thought, I hastily scramble onto my feet to get a better view of my surroundings-correction: my new surroundings. I'm not at the gates of Hope's Peak anymore. I'm somewhere else entirely.

I stand on a vast carpet of grass, the cloudless blue skies hanging overhead, the sun a glowing orb suspended above. Various trees, flowers, and wooden buildings dot the land, giving it the impression of being the type of scenery depicted only in peaceful paintings. The view from the top of this hill would be lovely if only there wasn't the big, shady fence of barbed wire towering over all else.

The fence snakes around what I assume is the entirety of the property-wherever this property is located-and resembles unpleasantness in its simplest, least abstract form. A chill passes down my spine as I take in the iciness of the winding, serpentine fence wires from far away. Yup, this is definitely not Hope's Peak.

"Where is th-OOFH!" I'm cut off midsentence as a powerful slap on my back sends all of the air rushing out of me. Wincing in pain, I whip around to meet my assailant-and apparently the one who had awaken me-face to face.

Let me just start by saying that the guy makes me look like a geek in newspaper club being put side-by-side with a varsity athlete for comparison.

The stranger looks to be a good three to four inches taller than me, with well-defined muscles and a healthy bronze sheen to his skin. His eyes are a piercingly bright blue, his wild hair spiked up and crimson red-it's the kind of color combination that you don't typically see in the Japanese, so of course I am slightly intimidated.

The big grin on his face instantly makes what little hesitation I had dissolve into nothingness.

"Great to finally see you up and at'em!" he booms, laughing good-naturedly. "You had me scared for a minute, dude! I was seriously thinkin' about running you to the doc 'cause you were out for so long!"

"I'm fine now, thanks." I give him a strained smile, still somewhat distressed about suddenly being roused awake and finding myself not where I had expected to be. I warily eye his white shirt, chocolate cardigan, and loosened navy tie-all signs of some sort of school uniform. At this point, I can only come to one conclusion. "Are you also a student?"

"Yup, ya got that right!" He straightens up, beaming proudly. "Hand picked by Hope's Peak itself!"

My jaw drops at his response.

"You're an Ultimate too?" The last word, too, comes off strange in my tongue. It doesn't come out quite right, lagging behind its predecessors like a snail. I guess I still don't feel like I'm a part of the Ultimates yet.

I find it rather curious that two students of Hope's Peak ended up...you know, not at Hope's Peak. I decide to take this opportunity to gather more information. "Do you know why we aren't on the campus? I mean, the last time I was up, I was just standing at the school gates, and the next thing I know, I'm here-wherever 'here' is."

"'Here' is apparently Camp Crescent's Divide. All the buildings have signs with that name." The stranger nods toward the wooden structures in the distance-cabins, I assume, now that I know that this is a camp. "And if it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one who's clueless about how we got here. Everyone else got up way before you did, but they're all scattered about explorin' the area now. I was actually in the middle of scoutin' this part of the camp when I found you, man!"

"Nice to know that we're all in this together." I murmur, folding my arms over my chest. Racking through my still uncertain memories, I can fuzzily recall the acceptance letter mentioning that each class consisted of exactly sixteen students all sharing the same goal-which, at the moment, is investigating this strange new environment.

Fifteen Ultimates and one Ryosuke Kinji in the same fenced off space. This can either go well or go down the toilet. I pray-with all my heart-for the prior.

Breathe in, breathe out. Slowly, deeply. Relax, Ryosuke. Alright, this is it. This is the time-the one and only time-to show them what I'm made of. I have only one chance, and I'd better make it count.

_Just say your name and title. Get it over with already. Say that you're the Kinji kid from DR-3. Say it!_

I swallow hard. My hands are trembling and I've probably paled considerably-but now is not the time to be weak. I promised myself that I'd make a name here known and right the wrongs of DR-3. Dad would have never approved of any cowardice.

_Go on, say it!_

I, like any other sane individual, decide to completely disregard the lines I had rehearsed on my tape recorder and in the spur of the moment, completely improvise. Prepare to be amazed by my utter professionalism.

"I'm going to shout at the top of my lungs." I warn the red headed Ultimate, who cocks an eyebrow in surprise.

"You serious, man?" He asks, glancing incredulously between me and the buildings beyond the hill upon which we stood. I think he might have been gauging how well someone shouting like a madman would carry across such a landscape. After skipping a few beats, the guy simply shrugged and gave a toothy grin. "Well, be my guest. Haters gonna hate, ya know?"

He steps aside, welcoming me to yell my message across the entirety of the camp-and perhaps even beyond that. I proceed forward, unwilling to back down. Right here, right now, I'm going to make myself-and my goal-known among the Ultimates.

I take a deep breath and do as I vowed I would-make a good first impression.

"HELLO, CAMP CRESCENT'S DIVIIIIDE! I'M RYOSUKE KINJI, AND I'M THE ULTIMATE INVESTIGATIVE REPORTEEER! I'M GONNA SOLVE DR-3, JUST YOU WAIT AND SEEEE!"

My voice echoes throughout the entire camping grounds, no doubt catching the attention of the fourteen wandering Ultimates. They'll probably think I'm crazy when they meet me face to face, but I don't care.

_The lawyer's son is unconventional, yet honest._ That's how they will remember me, the cheery leftover from DR-3.

By the time I'm finished shouting, I'm left sweaty and pink-faced-but I feel exhilarated and full of confidence. The enigmatic Crescent's Divide is a perfect setting for me to put my talent into action and earn the respect of my classmates. I'll get to the bottom of this mystery yet, even if it kills me!

My optimistic thoughts are interrupted by loud, hearty laughter and a slap on my shoulder.

"Well, that's certainly one way to make an introduction!" The stranger chuckles, flashing me a thumbs up. "I like you, Ryosuke-you don't mind if I call ya that, right? Right! You have lots o' energy and spunk!"

I'm thrown off a bit by his sudden use of my first name and his friendliness. Did he not associate my surname with DR-3, despite my announcement a few moments prior? I quickly dismiss the notion, happy to have already made a friend among the other Ultimates. I can only hope that the others will be just as accepting of a Kinji.

"Oh, that's right! I gotta introduce myself too! Alright, clean out those bigass ears of yours and listen up!" The red head grins broadly, pointing at himself. "I'm the one and only Kai Ogasawara, Ultimate Inspirational Speaker!"

Something in my jacket pocket buzzes.

I stuff my hands into my pockets assuming that the buzzing was courtesy of my tape recorder being accidentally turned on, only to fish out a contraption that I am sure I did not have on my being before. Meanwhile, my tape recorder seems to have somehow been lost between the transition from Hope's Peak to Crescent's Divide. Great, just great. I stare at the blank screen of my new cellular device as though it were completely alien. It looks to be one of those trendy new touch-screen phones, thin as a sheet of paper in thickness and sleek black in color.

I still would have taken my tape recorder over it any day, but because I didn't want to look like an idiot that usually misplaced important items to my new classmate, I focused entirely on learning how to operate the replacement device. One press of a button later, the screen lights up neon blue with the word E-Handbook centered in the middle and an insignia resembling a shield and a banner. My name-as well as my title-are displayed following the loading screen.

{RYOSUKE KINJI-ULTIMATE INVESTIGATIVE REPORTER}

Almost immediately, the screen gives way to a new name and title, followed by a short paragraph toting his achievements.

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! KAI OGASAWARA-ULTIMATE INSPIRATIONAL SPEAKER}

{As the Ultimate Inspirational Speaker, Kai Ogasawara has been an influential young man able to change the mindsets of even the most stubborn mules with his moving words and powerful speeches. Those given pep talks by Kai are rumored to be guaranteed success, which explains the high demand for his attendance at sports, educational, and political events.}

"Neat little gadget, huh? All us students have one." Kai beamed, holding up a device similar to mine. His has my information on it-and luckily, nothing reminding him of DR-3.

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! RYOSUKE KINJI-ULTIMATE INVESTIGATIVE REPORTER}

{Ryosuke Kinji has dedicated his entire life to goodness and justice. Since his debut in middle school, he has published numerous articles criticizing and pointing out the flaws in Japanese society, prompting immediate action to change or correct those wrongs by the public.}

"You're pretty amazing, Ogasawara-san." I manage to say, referring to his mini biography in the E-Handbook.

"Same goes for you, Ryosuke," Kai booms, pocketing his E-Handbook, "but you don't have to be so formal with me, man. Just call me Kai!"

"You sure?"

"Yup!"

"Uh...if you say so, Ogasa-I mean, Kai." I correct myself awkwardly, also returning my own cellular device (or whatever it is) to its pocket. It seems that I have to mourn the loss of my tape recorder later. "You should probably get back to scouting the area. I think I'll be fine on my own."

"Naw, I gotta report back soon anyway-oh, hey! Here's an idea! Lemme introduce ya to some of the other students!" Kai suggests eagerly. "I'm sure they'll be excited to meet the guy who just shouted from the top of a hill!"

I crack a smile. Maybe I'll fit in with the Ultimates after all.

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p>I learn one thing very quickly about Kai: he can't keep still. The entire walk from the hill to the camp medical office spans only about five minutes, but he was constantly in motion the whole time, legs pumping, hands expressive, and mouth moving. I am not very surprised when he practically launches himself at the medical office door to announce his arrival.<p>

The bitter smell of medicine and disinfect meets my nose.

"Yo, doc! How's it goin'?" Kai bellows, having hardly broken a sweat during the short trek from the hill to the medical office. In contrast, I had struggled to keep with his speed-walking pace and was still pink faced from shouting at the top of my lungs.

I assume that Kai is addressing the guy sprawled out on an open cot. At the inspirational speaker's booming voice, he lets out a sigh and brings himself to sit up properly. This Ultimate is decked out like a mad scientist, complete with a pristine lab coat, rectangular glasses, and a pair of safety goggles on his forehead. His messy brunette hair is parted in the middle, making way for a pair of lazy, bog green orbs and slouched posture. He consults the wristwatch on his left underarm, glances at Kai, and sighs again.

"Make it quick," he bluntly states, his blank stare-although not directed at me-sending chills down my spine.

"Doc, this here's Ryosuke Kinji," Kai cries, thrusting a thumb in my general direction. "though you probably already heard his introduction earlier!"

"Eh, is that so." He yawns, completely uninterested in the topic at hand. "Is he the crazy one that yelled mumbo-jumbo and interrupted my nap, then?"

"Yup! The same one! You should introduce yourself to him, doc!" Kai prompts, ignoring the awkward tension between me and this new Ultimate.

"...Do I have to?" He gives me a strange look, as though I was a test subject that he'd rather not approach unless absolutely necessary. "I don't want to be bothered right now."

"You DO have to!" Kai declared, unwilling to take 'no' for an answer. "He's one of your own classmates! You HAVE to tell him your name and title eventually, so you might as well get it over with now! Go on, don't be shy!"

The new Ultimate hesitates, but gives in to Kai's demand reluctantly.

"I'm...Daichi Takano." He pauses to cough a few times before continuing. "Nice to meet you...I guess." (He didn't sound very enthusiastic about that last part.)

An awkward silence took hold of the medical office.

"So...uh...you're a doctor?" I inquire in an attempt to get on Daichi's good side. I know that my deduction skills have failed me when he responds with another deep sigh.

"Doctor? You're mistaken. *coughcough* Ogasawara-kun over there just has a million and one nicknames for me."

"Guilty as charged!" Kai admits cheerily, holding his arms up as though under arrest. "I also call Daichi Mushroom Man and the Shroomster!"

"Why is that?" I wonder, confused by the plethora of fungi-related nicknames.

"I'm a mycologist." Daichi mutters. "I study...mostly mushrooms."

"Mushrooms?" I repeat slowly, unsure of whether or not I believed him-but Daichi doesn't seem like the type of person who joked around.

"Mushrooms." He nods, poker faced and deadly serious.

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! DAICHI TAKANO-ULTIMATE MYCOLOGIST}

{Daichi Takano is known to have a medical background, but has instead chosen to pursue the study of fungi. He has won many awards and has made several contributions in the realm of medicinal uses for mushrooms.}

Kai makes a frantic gesture with his hands, prompting me to somehow continue carrying on the conversation before Daichi completely lost interest and went back to sleeping. I gulp-the pressure was on.

"Uh...so, you like mushrooms, then?" I ask, hoping that bringing up Daichi's area of specialty would perk him up a little. It has the total opposite effect on him.

"Not really...They taste awful. *coughcough*"

"Huh? Why do you study mushrooms if you dislike them?"

"'Cause I guess they're interesting."

"Oh. What's interesting about them, Takano-san?"

"A lot...I guess."

"Would you mind being a little more specific?"

"I dunno..."

"...Are you ever going to give me a definitive answer?"

"Maybe..."

"...Kai, I think I give up."

"Don't worry, Ryosuke!" Kai laughs, slapping my back encouragingly. "Just give the Shroomster a little more time! He'll warm up to you eventually!"

"I'm right here, Ogasawara-kun. *coughcough* I can hear everything you're saying." Daichi points out, an unamused look on his placid face.

"Sorry, sorry. I just want everyone to get along, ya know?" Kai grins sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Ah, speakin' of which, where'd Atsuko go, doc?"

"Piano boy?" Daichi throws his head down onto the cot. "In the back with the medicine cabinets."

"Alright, I gotta go get him acquainted with Ryosuke too, so see ya later!" Kai beams, grabbing my arm and dragging me after him. Daichi remains on the cot. I have a feeling that he may not think very highly of me, but I can't really tell since he's always so...ambiguous.

"Whatever..." He turns away and resumes his nap.

* * *

><p>Just as Daichi had said, there was indeed someone in the back room-a short brunette boy with a bowl cut is shuffling around nervously in front of various glass cabinets. He's picking at his fancy jacket and muttering to himself, not noticing Kai and I entering the back room at all. I raise a questioning eyebrow at Kai, but he's already one step ahead of me, waving and calling out to the tiny Ultimate.<p>

"Yo, Atsuko! What'cha doing back here?"

At Kai's voice, Atsuko's head jerks up and his bright green eyes meet mine. In contrast to Daichi, he seems highly animated and jittery.

"Ogasawara-san...T-Thank goodness you're here...I heard someone shouting earlier and it was scary, so I came back here to hide...Takano-san didn't want to move, even though I was sure s-someone frightening was coming for us..."

Uh-oh. Looks like this Ultimate won't like me either.

"That was me shouting. Sorry about that. I wanted to get my introduction done and over with in one go instead of having to repeat it fifteen times to fifteen other kids." I explain gently, hoping that nothing I said would further upset him.

Atsuko lets out a squeak of surprise, but luckily remains rooted to his spot.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to imply that you were s-someone frightening! I just don't like loud noises. T-They remind me of guns...Er, it's Kinji-san, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. And you are...?"

"Oh, my name is Atsuko Gushiken. I play the piano-um...that is, if you didn't know that already. In which case, I apologize for underestimating your knowledge, Kinji-san."

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! ATSUKO GUSHIKEN-ULTIMATE PIANIST}

{Atsuko Gushiken has performed for wealthy audiences across the world, earning him both fame and fortune for his mastery of the piano. Over the course of his career, he has composed a few of his own pieces, but has yet to release any of them to the general public, claiming that "they still need work".}

"Oh, no! You don't need to apologize at all!" I exclaim, which causes Atsuko only to shrink back from me. I instinctively lower my voice. "I'm meeting everyone here for the first time, so it's nice to know that each person has such a unique talent."

"Unique...talent?" At this, Atsuko straightens up a little and the worry slowly drains from his face. "That's a nice way of looking at it."

"Well, I try to stay positive, I guess. I tried talking to Takano-san with a smile on my face too."

"Really? Did he smile back?"

"Not exactly, but we did chat a little."

"Ooooh, I get it. It's hard for me to talk with him because he's always sort of vague."

"I know what you mean, but that doesn't necessarily make Takano-san a bad person. He just prefers to be alone."

"See, Atsuko? Nothin' to worry about! Ryosuke's docile as a lamb!" Kai beams, ruffling the pianist's hair like a loving older brother.

"Uh-huh." Atsuko mutters in agreement, gazing up at me curiously with his large, chaste eyes. "Um, let's see...If we can find a piano, I'll play something for you, Kinji-san."

"I'd like that a lot, Gushiken-san." I breathe a sigh of relief, happy to know that I had made another ally in Crescent's Divide.

Then I'm hit by a strong whiff of...of something. I'm not sure what it is, but my best guess is perfume, cologne, or both. I resist the urge to gag.

"Uh, does anyone else smell that?" I inquire uncertainly, covering my nose with my hands to block out the overpowering odor.

Atsuko and Kai exchange worried glances, taking in the cloud of obnoxious aroma before coming to a conclusion.

"It's the Kramers again," they say in unison.

"The who?"

"They're..." Kai pauses, looking for the right adjective to describe the Kramers. It takes him a good few minutes before he concludes his sentence. "...they're _interesting_ people."

"And by interesting, Ogasawara-san means unpleasant." Atsuko murmurs.

"Whoa there, Atsuko! You don't wanna scare Ryosuke off! He's still gotta meet them too, ya know?" Kai cries, slapping a hand over Atsuko's mouth. "You want me to come with you, man?" He offers, giving me a quizzical look.

"They can't be all that bad-I mean aside from the perfumey cologne thing." I insist cheerily. "I can handle this one on my own."

Kai shrugs. "If you say so."

Atsuko pales considerably. "Good luck-you'll need it. I'm staying back here."

So I jump out of the pan and into the fire.

* * *

><p>When I return to the front of the medical office, I'm shocked to find Daichi up, grumbling and cursing under his breath as he scrambles about for bandages and ointments. The cot he had originally been lying on now seats a rather distressed looking girl in a navy slip dress, a pearl choker, and a scarlet cardigan. A pair of black heels lie discarded on the floor (but I assume they belong to the female Ultimate), as if flung there in an upset fit. She doesn't look to be Japanese with her thin eyebrows, stormy blue-gray eyes, and elaborately pinned up wavy blonde hair. Her skin is extremely fair, which makes the angry red rashes on her delicate feet all the more prominent.<p>

"Why the hell did you let your sister wear heels while wading through poison ivy?!" Daichi demands, his typical monotone tinged with anger and annoyance. He's in the middle of what appears to be an argument with another foreigner.

This second one greatly resembles the first (presumably because they are blood relatives), with the same blue-gray eyes, groomed eyebrows, and golden hair, but his skin is a few shades darker and sports no rashes to speak of. He's dressed like a celebrity in a black vest and slacks, a loosely tucked dress shirt (sleeves rolled up and a few of the top buttons undone), a black and white belt, and a crimson bowtie. When he opens his mouth, I expect him to retort in another language, but he instead counters Daichi in perfect, harsh Japanese.

"Shut up and help Rylie already!" He orders, radiating a menacing aura that causes even Daichi to recoil a little.

"Some socialite you are, Reese..." Daichi mumbles, tossing the foreigner a look of mild contempt over his shoulder. "The less time I spend with you, the better…"

"_What_ was that, commoner?!"

"Nothing, nothing…"

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! REESE KRAMER-ULTIMATE SOCIALITE}

{Hailing from a wealthy family, Reese Kramer is popular both with the ladies and at social events. A philanthropist and an expert fencer, his company is welcome at upscale gatherings in any part of the world.}

The lazy mycologist groans in irritation, settling on the medical office floor to slather ointment on the female Ultimate's livid rashes. Rylie lets out hushed whimpers as Daichi proceeds to wrap bandages over the infected areas following the calming salve. During the entire process, Reese towers above, watching Daichi like a hawk stalking its prey. Of course, there's also me still awkwardly standing at the doorway and watching from afar.

"Um, what's going on?" I ask warily, earning a nasty scowl from the male Ultimate.

"Oh, joy. Another useless peasant comes to drool at my sister's feet." He spits venomously, glaring at me as though I was the scum of the Earth. I open my mouth to say something witty back, but think better of it and remain silent.

"Don't get started on my feet, Reese! They're going to be ruined for a good week!" Rylie hisses with annoyance. Her freshly bandaged feet dangled loosely over the edge of the cot. "I'll need to go around barefoot just to make it from one place to the next! Oh, I so detest walking barefoot!"

"Thanks for being grateful..." Daichi grumbles sarcastically, clearly unhappy with his napping location being infested with so many unwanted visitors. "Your feet will be fine in a few days, so long as you don't do anything else stupid."

"Excuse me?" Rylie pouts from her cot like a spoiled child. "You will NOT refer to the Ultimate Manager as 'stupid'!"

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! RYLIE KRAMER-ULTIMATE MANAGER}

{Manager to her busybody brother, Rylie Kramer keeps Reese on schedule and organized, handling all of the paperwork and phone calls necessary to make his world run smoothly.}

"I didn't call you stupid, I called your actions stupid. There's a difference. *coughcough*" Daichi corrects her, earning a glare from Reese.

"We're leaving, Rylie. We can't have you hanging around these uncouth savages any longer than you already have. They're going to pollute you." He insists, approaching her cot to help his sister up.

She graciously takes his hand and allows herself-wobbling on two bandaged feet-to be escorted out, discarded high heels in one hand. I swear that I heard Daichi mutter "good riddance" as the twins neared the door. The mycologist proceeds to put away the remainder of the ointment and unused bandages, refusing to meet my eyes.

I don't know what to say.

"Yo, how did meetin' the Kramers go? The arguin' stopped, so I assume that they already left." Kai calls, emerging from the back of the medical office. Atsuko trails behind the inspirational speaker hesitantly, like he expects Rylie and Reese to emerge from a potted plant and devour him (or something along those lines).

"It was..." I rack my brain for a proper adjective. "It was..._interesting._"

Five Ultimates down, ten more to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Danganronpa fans! Thank you for reading the second chapter of my fanfiction! :D (I hope I portrayed the characters correctly...)The rest of the students will be introduced over the course of the next two chapters in groups of five, so look forward to that!<strong>


	3. The Awkward Introductions (Part 2)

**Hello, Danganronpa fans! As you may have noticed, I typically leave my author's notes at the end of chapters instead of the beginning. However, this chapter contains some Japanese terms that you may not be familiar with, so I went ahead and defined them to avoid confusion (and to save you time so you don't have to Google the answers in the middle of reading).**

**Zori are flat, Japanese sandals, similar to flip flops. They can be made from plant fibers, cloth, lacquered wood, and even leather, rubber, or synthetic fibers.**

**Tabi are traditional Japanese socks. They are ankle-high and sport a separation between the big toe and the other four toes. Formal tabi are white in color, while darker colors and colorful, bright patterns are reserved for informal occasions, such as travelling.**

**Kimono are traditional Japanese garments and resemble full-length robes. It literally means a "thing to wear" and is generally paired with a sash known as the obi. Mostly women wear kimono for special occasions, but conservative men and older women generally wear these every day. (Hiyoko-chan from Super Danganronpa 2 wore one of these as the Ultimate Traditional Dancer.)**

**Ikebana is the Japanese art of flower arrangement. (Look up some pictures on the Internet to see examples, because it's hard to describe Ikebana in words...I personally think these blow away Western flower arrangements, but that's just my opinion.) Ikebana can be translated into "living flowers" and is used as a medium to communicate the harmony between man and nature. Though typically perceived as a "feminine" pastime by Westerners, Ikebana is in actuality a field of expertise headed by men. It was considered a suitable hobby for even the toughest of samurai back in the olden days.**

**Okay, that's it for your vocabulary lesson. Hopefully you've learned something new and exciting today. ;) Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Interesting<em> is one word to describe the Kramers." Daichi sighs, sinking into a cot adjacent to his earlier one, which now reeks of Rylie's floral essence, bitter memories of poison ivy rashes, and the unpleasantness that was Reese. The mycologist grimaces and launches into a coughing fit from the strong fumes. I can only imagine that he has a wicked migraine to go along with the irregular coughing.

"Are you okay, Takano-san?" I inquire carefully, taking in his pale complexion as a bad sign of oxygen deprivation. Hey, I'm no doctor, but I think that I can at least tell when someone feels uncomfortable.

Kai silently pats Daichi on the back in an attempt to soothe him-a big accomplishment for the inspirational speaker, since he usually can't stay quiet (or still) for very long. Atsuko meanwhile glances worriedly at the medical office door, fearing the sudden return of the dreaded Kramers.

"...Yes. I'm fine." Daichi mumbles, but as though to refute himself, he sputters out weakly like a dying car engine at the conclusion of his sentence. The mycologist lies back in his cot, putting a hand over his mouth to mute the traces of Rylie's perfume. I'm not exactly sure how well that will work out.

"U-Um...are you sure?" Atsuko curiously peers at Daichi's ghost-white face. "You don't look so good, Takano-san..."

"I'm fine." Daichi repeats, dismissing the pianist with a wave of his hand. His voice is a little raspy-perhaps because his hand is over his mouth, or perhaps because the perfume is leaving him light headed, much like the impression the Kramers left on us. "I just...need some me time. *coughcough*"

"_Nuh-uh_! What you need's some WE time!" Kai declares stubbornly, nearly poking out Daichi's eyes with an accusing index finger. "When a doctor's sick, he can't take care of himself, so he obviously needs someone else to look after him!"

Daichi doesn't look excited at the prospect of Kai's proposed 'we time'. He struggles to conjure up a plausible counterargument. "I'm not sick, though...*coughcough* It's just mild respiratory issues...*coughcough*"

"Sick or not, if you're struggling to breathe, it's still a big problem!" Kai whips his head at me. "You fine lookin' around the camp on your own, Ryosuke? Mushroom Man here needs medical attention, and I intend to deliver!"

"A-Ah...I'll try to help Takano-san too." Atsuko adds, shyly peeking out from behind Kai. "I dunno how helpful I'll be, but I'll try to do my best and not be a bother..."

"Like you're licensed professionals..." Daichi mutters somewhat grudgingly. Still, he doesn't protest when Atsuko scurries to remove the blankets saturated with Rylie's aroma-that can only mean that Daichi must truly be grateful for Kai and Atsuko's care. (Hey, if I were in Daichi's shoes, I'd be appreciative, too.)

"I'm sure I can manage on my own." I nod to Kai, confirming my decision to head out solo. I feel bad about leaving Daichi in the medical office, but I know that he's in good hands with Kai and Atsuko around. "I'll give you guys some breathing space."

For the record, that pun was completely unintentional.

I start to make my way toward the exit. Halfway there, I pause and address the good doctor/mushroom man himself. "Oh, and Takano-san?"

"...What is it?"

"I hope you feel better soon."

There's a short pause before a reply comes.

"...Thanks. I guess."

I throw the door open and walk forward in the light.

The sky is an irresistible shade of periwinkle, leaking sunshine and dusted with cotton candy-like clouds. It is a sight to behold, a blue beauty in of itself. It's the type of weather that makes you happy to be alive to bask in its glory.

There could not be a more perfect day for camping.

* * *

><p>I don't know much about the layout or the geography of Crescent's Divide, but if I had to name one major, easily identifiable land mark, it's the lake. You can't miss it. The body of water swoops around in an unusual crescent shape-for which I assume the property is named-serving as a physical boundary between two collections of cabins.<p>

When I approach the lake simply out of curiosity, a female duo by the water comes into view-one is crouched, one is standing like a statue. I catch a snippet of their conversation as I near them.

"If this was frozen, we could just ice skate across." The crouched girl notes, dipping a hand into the water to test the temperature.

"It is currently not frozen, so such would be impossible." Her companion states bluntly, retaining her statue-like posture despite the casual air of the conversation.

"But what if we swam, Ito-san? Swimming would be fun."

"We do not have a change of clothes."

"We could skinny-dip."

"Absolutely not. Imagine the strange looks we would receive from our classmates."

"Aw, I suppose you're right. Still, it would've been nice to get a little exercise..."

"If you wish to partake in physical activity, then you can jog around the perimeter of the lake."

"Oh, that's a good idea. You're so practical, Ito-san."

"Sure. Whatever you say, Wakahisa."

"I think I'll go do that, then. I'll get too stiff if I don't stretch out every now and then." With that, the crouched girl swiftly rises and spins around-only to come face to face with me. She lets out a tiny squeak, her amber eyes widening in shock. "Oh, pardon me! I didn't know you were standing there..."

For the record here, let me just say that (now that I have a good look at her) she reminds me of those princesses you see in the movies. Her platinum blonde hair boasts silver streaks and elaborate ringlets, her skin is smooth and tinged pink, and just above her left eye is what appears to be a diamond stud. Even her school uniform seems to resemble a modified sky-blue ball gown, complete with puffy sleeves, bows, and a back made of lace. A simple golden tiara rests on her head, topping off the princess look.

The second female Ultimate turns, not a single hair falling out of place from her tight bun. Unlike her friend, this Ultimate was dressed in a traditional uniform of a dress shirt, a black skirt, knee socks, and a long gray cardigan. Her icy expression, framed behind a pair of black glasses, freezes upon spotting me. She suddenly goes quiet.

"No, no, it's fine! I was the one approaching you guys!" I insist, feeling the heat of their eyes on me. "I just wanted to get properly acquainted!"

The serious-looking Ultimate steps forward defensively, remaining silent all the while. She sizes me up with her eyes, as though seeking out any ulterior motives that I may have. At last, a look of realization clicks on her face and she, at last, speaks cautiously.

"Ah, I see. You must be the infamous reporting ace." The stoic Ultimate sighs, brushing chocolate bangs out of her face. "From the great heavens his name and title were cried, like fiery twin arrows slicing through the sky." She recites carefully, her daunting gaze on me at all times. "Arisa Ito, Ultimate Poetess."

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! ARISA ITO-ULTIMATE POETESS}

{Said by many literature critics to be the next Shakespeare, Arisa Ito's poems have been translated into several languages for a global audience to read. There was once a case in which one of her signed poems was auctioned for several million yen.}

"Oh, and don't try pulling any _funny business_ with me, mister." Arisa adds sharply, staring me down like an eagle. (Is it just me, or is she being way more hostile than she was before?)

"I don't know what you mean by 'funny business', but I'll do my best to keep out of it." I promise, nervously laughing in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

Arisa doesn't laugh with me. Something tells me that she doesn't like guys-or maybe she just doesn't like me. Either way, I'm not on the poetess's good side.

"Don't be scared by Ito-san. She's really nice once you get to know her. I speak from experience." The princess-like girl chirps. "By the way, I'm Shigeko Wakahisa, Ultimate Figure Skater."

Ah, that explains a lot-the talk of skating and the showy outfit, I mean.

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! SHIGEKO WAKAHISA-ULTIMATE FIGURE SKATER}

{Nicknamed the "Swan Princess", Shigeko's gracefulness on ice and impressive collection of skating competition trophies has caught the attention of several Olympic coaches. She is scheduled to be a participant in the 2018 winter Olympics.}

"It's nice to meet you two. Hopefully I didn't interrupt anything important."

"Nope, you're fine." Shigeko reassures me, although her friend's response is drastically different.

"Well, actually, your presence is rather-" Arisa is suddenly cut off by an excited gasp, courtesy of a certain Ultimate Figure Skater.

Shigeko waves to someone over my shoulder and calls out, encouraging a passing student to join us. "Goodness, look! There's Kurosawa-san! Excuse me, Kurosawa-san, please come and introduce yourself!"

Though the male Ultimate is a good few meters away, I can clearly see him duck and make off in the opposite direction as soon as he registers Shigeko's voice. From the way he practically sprinted away, I'm guessing that he doesn't like talking to people.

If the figure skater resembles a princess, then Kurosawa-san resembles a ghost. He has an entire head of slicked back silver hair and has the most pallid skin I've ever seen. Because his entire outfit is black (with the exception of his blood red tie), it appears as though his head is floating as a separate entity from the rest of his body. A single champagne orb flecked with gold stares at me, his other eye obscured by an eye patch. Though Kurosawa-san wears black gloves, I can deduce that he has been though either a lot of fights or a lot of accidents-his fingers are bandaged up like mummies, giving off an overall unsettling impression.

I cannot stop myself from unconsciously shivering, but make a mental note to track him down later for a chat.

"It's useless to try to convince Madoka Kurosawa to socialize." Arisa advises Shigeko sternly. "That vandalist only causes trouble wherever he goes."

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! MADOKA KUROSAWA-ULTIMATE VANDALIST}

{Madoka has spent most of his life in juvenile detention centers for the destruction of property, both private and public. There seems to be nothing that this youth can't and wouldn't hurt with his bare hands.}

"Oh, come on, Ito-san. He's not that bad. I'm sure that Kurosawa-san is just misunderstood."

"Right, because all those disciplinary institutions were obviously wrong when they contained him for destruction of property." Arisa says sarcastically, rolling her eyes in mild annoyance. "You can be so gullible sometimes, Wakahisa."

"You have to give him a chance, Ito-san." Shigeko protests, her voice remaining calm and even. "How can you know that Kurosawa-san is a bad person if you barely even know him?"

"Instinct. And, to use your own words, 'I know from experience'." A flash of inspiration suddenly strikes the poetess, as she whips around to address me. "What's your view on this issue?"

_The reason people judge people is because people are people._

I respond immediately and firmly.

"Not that it's any of my business, but I agree with Wakahisa-san."

Arisa's eyes sparkle with mild amusement. "Really?"

"Yes. You should never judge someone without knowing all of the facts first."

"Ah. So you're the sentimental type, huh?" Arisa slowly nods, processing my words carefully in her mind. A tiny smirk forms on her face. "You'd better watch yourself too, Kinji. Someday that blind faith of yours may come back and screw you over."

* * *

><p>If there's one thing that I pride myself on, it's my keen eye for detail.<p>

I notice something strange about the trees in Crescent's Divide as I seek out the remaining seven Ultimates, trying to ignore Arisa's jarring advice from earlier. If you look at the leaves at juuust the right angle, you can make out a sharp metallic glint that shouldn't exist-after all, computer monitors don't grow in nature.

But apparently they do at Crescent's Divide.

The trees sport shady security cameras and TV monitors-or something resembling shady security cameras and TV monitors, with the same blank, haunting screens and blinking red lights as constant reminders that you were being watched at all times. But...being watched by whom? And for what?

I have the eerie feeling that the cameras and monitors go hand-in-hand with the strange E-Handbook I had found earlier, but I have no clear proof to back me up, just an apprehensive gut feeling.

Any reporter worth a single grain of salt knows that it's not wise to assume.

Still, I cannot shake off the uncomfortable pit forming at the bottom of my stomach, nor the primal part of me screeching that something is wrong, _terribly_ wrong. My instincts are on overdrive, processing every detail out of place and noting every sinister silver flash as I briskly stroll by.

Something's…_not right._

Don't you _see_ it?

Don't you _feel_ it?

Don't you _sense _it?

The lazy wind licking at my face is enough to convince me that wherever I am, it appears to be both natural and safe. At face value, Crescent's Divide seems like a little paradise stowed away in a bottle. Granted, its existence doesn't explain how we Ultimates ended up here, but the camp doesn't seem have any ill intentions-it's just what it is, a camp.

A camp with machinery embedded into its trees. A camp that's surrounded by feet upon feet of barbed wire. A camp that I woke up in with little recollection of anything prior. A camp that holds only sixteen students, each an Ultimate of Hope's Peak. Telling myself that it is all a mere coincidence seems like a big, fat lie-and I cannot tolerate those in the slightest.

Something's definitely off about this. I can't just...just shove it into the back of my mind and pray that it will go away. All these unsolved mysteries are bothering me, picking at me, eating away at my skin.

But I, of all people, should know that curiosity killed the cat.

I shiver. Under the bright sunshine, I start feeling exposed and unsafe.

* * *

><p>I feel like I'm playing a game of hide-and-seek. A really, really, intense one. I call it hide-and-seek because I'm on the lookout for Ultimates. I call it intense because (unbeknownst to me) the same Ultimates are on the lookout for me, and you never know when you might-literally-run into one or two.<p>

I discover the later when I'm suddenly tackled from behind mid stride. My assailant and I go flying, both of us ending up as human heaps on the ground.

Gee, what a lovely way to meet someone.

I hear frantic feet scrambling to my side-a second Ultimate-as I hastily get back onto my feet. A soft voice calls out, addressing the student that had slammed into me in a stern tone.

"Kougane-san, why did you not heed my advice to restrain yourself from wildly sprinting about? Such behavior is most indecent and unbefitting of a lady, and what's more, now you've injured a poor, innocent bystander!"

Apparently, I am a "poor, innocent bystander".

It takes me a few moments to fully process it, but the feminine voice belongs to a male. He has the slender figure, the fair skin, and the long lashes of a female, but his imposing height and dauntingly sharp features suggest otherwise. His eyes are a brilliant cobalt, his hair sporting a glossy raven sheen. This Ultimate carries himself with grace and elegance, emitting an almost regal aura in his zori, white tabi, and bamboo-patterned kimono.

"It's his own damn fault for gettin' in my way!" A gruff voice angrily retorts-and surprisingly, this one belongs to a female. She's much more pallid than the male Ultimate, but also more muscular and dangerous-looking with her blazing amber eyes and short, frizzy black hair. If I had to guess, she looks to be a tomboy with her soot-stained shirt, simple suspenders, grimy goggles, fingerless orange gloves, and thick boots.

"Kougane-san, please watch your language. You will taint the minds of innocent children everywhere with that sort of barbarian-esque speech." The male Ultimate disapprovingly shakes his head. He then proceeds to address me, speaking as though I were the victim of some tragic accident. "Sir, are you alright? I'm afraid that I must apologize on behalf of Kougane-san for her lack of self-control."

"Don't worry about it. Nothing's broken." I joke nervously, just praying that I wouldn't be tackled again anytime soon. "It's perfect timing for me, actually. I needed to go around and meet all my classmates anyway."

"Oh, you must have just woken up then!" He gasps, a dainty hand flying to his o-shaped mouth. "I thought I had yet to see your face, sir...?"

"Ryosuke! I'm Ryosuke Kinji!"

"Kinji...san?" He repeats my name as though it was strangely familiar to him-I keep my fingers crossed that he won't make the connection between DR-3 and the Kinji family name. Luckily, the other Ultimate unintentionally comes to my rescue.

"Hey, doesn't that make you the crazy guy that screamed his name and title for the whole camp to hear?"

"Yup, that's me. Er...you guys aren't bothered by it, are you?" I grin sheepishly, bracing myself for a lecture in proper manners from the male Ultimate. Shockingly, his reaction was the total opposite of what I expected.

"Oh, heavens no! I have spent much of my life sheltered indoors. To finally be out and about, to actually be able to experience the outside world-where the common men shout from the hilltops at the top of their lungs...It is a feeling most novel!"

_...Does he seriously think that it's normal for people to do stuff like that?_

"Wait, so cursing's not okay, but yelling IS okay? How exactly does that mind of yours work?" The female Ultimate demands cheekily. "For a Hibiki, you sure are dense..."

My jaw drops.

"Hibiki? You mean the family descended from old Japanese nobility?" My head swings to the male Ultimate. "You're..."

"Ah, yes. Please allow me to take this opportunity to formally introduce myself. My name is Akihiko Hibiki, the esteemed heir to the Hibiki household. Ikebana is what I am known for. It is a pleasure to meet you, Kinji-sama." He gives a surreal, impeccable smile and bows his head to me.

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! AKIHIKO HIBIKI-ULTIMATE IKEBANA ARTIST}

{The heir to a wealthy family, Akihiko Hibiki partakes in the traditional art of Japanese flower arrangement, earning recognition as a prodigy at a very young age. Even as a juvenile, his elegant pieces sell for millions of yen.}

"W-Whoa, what's with the 'Kinji-sama' all of a sudden?" I sputter, not accustomed to being shown such a high level of respect. "I'm not anything special, Hibiki-sama, so raise your head!"

"No, no, I must always address my superiors as such." Akihiko insists gently, though he does straighten back up to his full height instead of continuing to bow.

"Eh, what makes Kinji so special?" The female Ultimate wonders, her amber gaze shifting to me. "He looks kinda wimpy 'n lame to me."

"Why, Kinji-sama has the gall to proclaim his title for all the world to hear! He has mastered the art of passionate yelling, something I have always dreamed of achieving! Surely that is warranting some degree of respect!"

"...I don't understand the rich." She sighs, face palming. "Anyways, Kinji, Nayato Kougane's my name, 'n mining's my game."

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! NAYATO KOUGANE-ULIMATE MINER}

{Wherever Nayato Kougane mines, she stumbles across a fortune of rare minerals and raw gems. Despite being a female, Nayato's strength is essentially equivalent to that of a fully grown man, making her a suitable candidate for the rough-and-tough tasks associated with mining.}

"A miner and an Ikebana artist-that's a pretty unique combination." I comment, looking from Nayato to Akihiko and back. "Are you guys friends?"

"Nah, we just got stuck explorin' with each other."

"Is the answer not obvious from our utter lack of unity, Kinji-sama?"

At least they agree on something-that's a good start.

"Have you found anything of interest?" I inquire eagerly, to which Nayato growls in irritation.

"Just finished up checkin' the camp gates." She announces, nodding in the general direction of the aforementioned gates. "We ain't gettin' out any time soon. The fences are both electrified and too high to scale, 'n the only real way out is locked up tight."

"Electrified? Locked up?" I repeat, the words coming off almost foreign on my tongue. The sinking feeling returns as my mind races ahead of me, putting pieces of the puzzle together-the fence, the gate, the cameras, the monitors, the Ultimates. What could it all mean? "Why does a camp need all this security?"

"Don't ask me. I'm just reportin'." Nayato shrugs, angrily shoving her hands into her pockets. "The stickler over there wasn't of any help-he wouldn't let me try disarming the fence."

"You would have damaged private property, Kougane-san." Akihiko points out steadily. From his rather exasperated tone, I can tell that his patience is wearing thin. "If you cannot keep yourself in line, then I shall take it upon myself to do so."

"Yeah, yeah." Nayato mutters, quickly waving off Akihiko's attempts to improve her brash mannerisms. "Anyway, that's all I found out. I can't really help ya with much else, Kinji."

"That's...that's alright. I appreciate the information regardless." I insist, the doubt in my head now growing at an exponential rate. The camp is no longer all smiles and sunshine-it's genuinely starting to seem constricting, even frightening, like a cage meant to keep all of us in. My reporter's instinct kicks in, dumping a load of adrenaline into my bloodstream. My ears start humming and pounding in sheer anticipation.

_Something's wrong, wrong, wrong! Get going, Ultimate Investigative Reporter! Show them what you're made of!_

The next words fly out before I can restrain myself. For some reason, I don't regret a single one of them.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll get to the bottom of this."

I receive a grave look from the Ikebana artist.

"I certainly hope so, Kinji-sama. I certainly hope so."

Let's _hope_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello (again), dear readers! :D I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! It was actually quite difficult for me to get this one done in comparison to the previous chapters. I had to go through various drafts, each of which contained a different set of five students to be introduced in different locations. In one version, Ryosuke met up all five kids in the mess hall, but that was scrapped because it would have been too cluttered. In another version, Ryosuke met one or two kids apiece across three or four buildings, but that was deleted because it would have required too many short scenes and several awkward transitions. (I can't wait to finish the last batch of character introductions and to finally get on with writing the class trials...-_-')<strong>

**To those of you who like Ryosuke, I'm sorry that he hasn't been getting many lines in these first few chapters. T_T They're more centered around getting the audience introduced to the story's cast and set-up more than anything. I have purposefully included bits and pieces of dialogue that hint at his honest, passionate, and heroic ways, but future chapters will delve deeper into his thoughts and complicated emotions surrounding his philosophies and DR-3 (which, luckily, no one has called him out for yet). I promise that he'll take center stage following the last of the student introductions!**

**And now for some fun facts before the closing of this chapter:**

**1.) When my beta reader looked over chapter 3, she immediately claimed that Rylie x Akihiko would be a shipping in a future chapter with an overprotective Reese getting in the way of their fabulous relationship (along with several other shippings that make absolutely no sense, given that we've hardly seen these OCs interact with one another).**

**2.) Apparently, Ryosuke has a fan base. A small fan base, but a fan base nonetheless. Everyone wants an OC shipped with him. Everyone. o_O I'm gonna have a hard time picking somebody. (Once all the OCs are properly introduced, I will probably pose this question to the readers and ask who you guys think should be with Ryosuke.)**

**3.) Not that anyone cares, but listening to the Danganronpa OST "Beautiful Days" really makes me relax...(-u-) It makes writing, as well as reading, go by so much faster.**

**Once again (and be prepared to hear this a lot from me), thank you for supporting Of Trials, Truths, and Tribulations! Let me know what you think in the reviews! I'll see all of you (hopefully!) next chapter! ;)**


	4. The Awkward Introductions (Part 3)

"My, is something the matter, Kinji-sama?" Akihiko tilts his head to one side curiously, cradling his cheek in a single lily-white hand. "You seem quite...distressed, if you do not mind my saying so."

He's probably _right_-with a slight frown, eyebrows furrowed, serious expression, and fists clenched in anticipation, I'm total opposite of the perky person that I was mere moments ago. The investigative reporter in me has awakened and refuses to be suppressed any longer. Crescent's Divide is definitely hiding something, and I fully intend to uncover all of its secrets.

"You could say that." I reply warily, my mind racing a million miles per minute. Every fiber in my entire being is itching to get a move on, impatient to tear off in search of evidence. Out of sheer politeness, I force myself to remain rooted in place before my two peers.

"Ya look like you got ants in your pants." Nayato comments bluntly. Akihiko shoots her a warning look, but she doesn't retract her previous statement, instead becoming defensive. "What? You want me to use fancy-schmancy words instead? Hell no!"

"What Kougane-san means is that she thinks you are uneasy as well." Akihiko sighs, taking it upon himself to correct Nayato. "Is there somewhere you need to be, Kinji-sama?"

"Yeah. I gotta jet." I declare, my mind firmly set on meeting one goal: solving the extensive mystery of this enigmatic camp. I eye Nayato and Akihiko carefully. "You guys know where I can find the other Ultimates? They could have vital information for my investigation.

If I still had my _darned_ tape recorder, I could record their testimonies and replay them whenever I liked...But I guess I'll have to make do with just my memory banks for now. The dots are all there, but it's up to me to connect them.

"Investigation? Oi, what are you, a cop or somethin'?" Nayato demands, cocking an eyebrow in mild suspicion. "I don't see no badge on ya."

"I believe Kinji-sama's title is similar to that of a reporter, Kougane-san." Akihiko corrects her promptly.

"Close enough. Your cooperation would very much be appreciated, Kougane-san, Hibiki-sama." I interject, trying to keep the two from going on a long-winded tangent.

"Like I said 'fore, Kinji, I can't help with much else. I just told ya all I know." Nayato shrugs casually, throwing a glance at Akihiko. "You got anythin'?"

"Well..." Akihiko pauses to contemplate, and within a few seconds, a look of realization dawns on his face. "...I do seem to recall a group of students perpetuating in the mess hall. A small group, mind you, but perhaps they will be able to, as you say, 'lend a hand'?"

"That's a better lead than nothing." I conclude, nodding in concurrence. I can vaguely recall a map on my E-Handbook pointing out the mess hall as a major location for student gatherings. It makes sense that stray Ultimates would gather there. "Thanks for the information."

"I am glad that we were able to help." Akihiko beams softly, pleased with himself for giving useful advice. "I assume that this is farewell for now?"

"Yup-It was nice meeting you two, but I need to get going. I'm sure we'll see each other around, though."

"That sounds lovely. Until next time, then." Again, Akihiko dips his head down in a graceful bow before straightening up again.

"Do you always have to be so dramatic?" Nayato sighs, rolling her eyes at the flower arranger's formalities. "Why not just say 'see ya later, alligator'?"

"Well, why must you be so blunt, Kougane-san? Your language can be most ear-grating and unpleasant at times." Akihiko retorts, his reserved demeanor tinged with a dollop of annoyance.

I feel another quarrel coming on, so I purposefully wedge myself in between the two Ultimates. At the same time, an unforeseen hand seizes my drumming heart in a futile attempt to placate it. Despite this, I gather up my courage and plaster a huge, cheesy smile on my face.

"Wish me luck, guys!" I grin, radiating optimism from every available pore in my body. "Oh, and enjoy the nice weather we're having while it lasts, alright?"

"Huh?" The female miner breaks eye contact with Akihiko and directs her gaze toward me. I retain my corny grin. Nayato stares for a few moments, but finally shakes her head in defeat. "You're a strange one, Kinji."

_The lawyer's son is strange._

I think I can live with that.

* * *

><p>I startle a trio of Ultimates-each sitting at separate tables-when I barge into the mess hall. I must've either stormed in too suddenly or created too loud of a din with my entrance, as I receive a sharp glare from one of the lone students from his seat. <em>Oops.<em> So much for good first impressions.

"Do you need something?" A shaggy-haired brunette inquires irritably, though (from what I can tell) he's not doing anything of great importance. An unbuttoned black blazer hangs loosely over his baggy white shirt and a dark green tie and golden pendulum dangle from his breast pocket. The slightly overweight Ultimate sweeps some loose bangs and a prominent fringe of hair to his side to give me a full-on look of utter annoyance. His loud demand attracts the attention of another Ultimate, who wears a queer, worried expression.

A response instantly rockets out of my mouth under this newfound pressure.

"I'm the Ultimate Investigative Reporter, and I'm currently on a case!" I clarify, adrenaline humming in my ears. "Any information that you have regarding Crescent's Divide would be helpful and very much appreciated!"

"W-What is there to investigate a-about the camp?" A pale girl stutters from another table, her navy eyes wide and watery with surprise. She seems to practically disappear into the black hole known as her cashmere sweater and oversized sleeves. Her free hands somehow trail to the end of her bleached white ponytail and begin nervously rolling strands of hair in between the thumbs and index fingers.

"Uh...To tell the truth, I'm not exactly sure yet," I admit, earning a look of utter disbelief from the pendulum-toting Ultimate from earlier. "but there's definitely something shady about this place. We can't recall how we got here, there are surveillance cameras planted in the trees, and we can't seem to leave."

I earn only an annoyed sigh from the male Ultimate. "And your point is...?"

"We could potentially be in danger!" I cry indignantly. "Think about it! Sixteen of us-all Ultimates-have no memories of how we arrived at Crescent's Peak. Someone could have drugged us and brought us here against our will!"

"Now that's a wild theory if I've ever heard one." He mutters under his breath. "I doubt any kidnapper would go out of his way to make sure we were fully accommodated for with food, water, electricity, and shelter."

"But that doesn't change the fact that we're trapped here with no way out! Someone's obviously trying to keep us from escaping!" I protest desperately. "Don't you find any of this strange or out of place at all?"

"T-Trapped...?" The white-haired girl stammers, pupils dilating in horror. With every exchange of words, she becomes paler and paler in what I can only assume is fright.

The male Ultimate catches my gaze and sneers. "Any grievances that you have with me or this so-called 'shady camp' can be referred to the nearest wall. It cares more than I do." And with that, he rises from his seat and begins to make his way toward the mess hall exit.

I realize that I don't have his name or title as he approaches the doorway.

"Hey, wait!" I call after him as he brushes by me. "Who are you?"

"The fact that you don't know who I am only proves that you are dirt." The Ultimate replies frostily. He throws me a somewhat hateful glance over his shoulder. "Nevertheless, I'll tell you. I am the great and powerful Hideki Takenaka, Ultimate Hypnotist. Engrave that name into that empty skull of yours, or I shall engrave it in for you."

Then he storms off, leaving me behind in his dust.

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! HIDEKI TAKENAKA-ULTIMATE HYPNOTIST}

{Starting out as a magician's assistant, Hideki quickly surpassed his master, eventually going solo to perform tricks and illusions all across the country. He is well-known for his hypnotic feats and seeks to unlock the secrets of the human mind.}

"T-T-That guy's a huge a-a-asshole!" The white-haired Ultimate declares, bringing her fists down on a table as soon as Hideki is out of auditory range. Her blue eyes are suddenly balls of dark ice. "H-He can burn in h-h-hell for all I care!"

Slightly alarmed at her mood swing, I back away a few steps and hesitantly ask, "Uh, are you okay?"

"D-Do I LOOK o-okay to y-y-you?" She cries lividly, slamming her hands on the table once more to emphasize her point. "W-Why don't you PISS OFF and l-l-let us all d-die in this god-forsaken camp alone and in p-p-peace?!"

"W-Whoa, slow down there!" I suggest, but at this point she doesn't seem to register my words in any sort of positive light. In her current state, she exhibits heightened aggressiveness that's not ideal for casual conversation. "Do you need some time to cool off?"

"YOU go cool o-o-off!" She snaps, leaping onto her feet. "On, I j-just knew that something t-t-terrible like this would h-h-happen to me! W-What the hell have I ever done to deserve t-t-this?!"

"Hey, please calm down!" I plead, trying to ease the girl into her chair again, but she instantly jerks away like a rubber band.

"Don't you d-d-dare t-touch me!" She cries, darting outside, leaving behind only a trail of wailing and curses. I'm about to head out after her when a nonchalant voice calls out to me from a corner table of the mess hall.

"Leave her be. Once Shiori Kasaya's nerves get shot like that, there's no telling when she'll turn back to normal." The speaker is a girl that resembles an antique doll-tiny in stature, dark eyed, and pale skinned. A loose braid of raven hair falls in front of her petite figure. Her outfit consists of a black blazer with golden brass buttons over a crisp white shirt and a dark pleated skirt with white knee socks. The girl shifts to lace her fingers together-and in that moment, artificial light catches on the golden ring on her left hand, illuminating the decorative knight chess piece on her accessory.

"Will she be okay, though?" I inquire, genuinely worried about Shiori. "Sudden mood swings like that don't seem particularly healthy."

"Kasaya-san is a worrywart of an architect. The stress of everyday things just puts her on edge." The ring bearer's lips tug upwards in an unreadable expression-I think it's supposed to be a smirk, but I'm not quite sure. Something about her facial features reminds me of the Cheshire Cat-crafty, sly, and always one step ahead of the game.

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! SHIORI KASAYA-ULTIMATE ARCHITECT}

{Shiori has constructed many amazing modern buildings for the 21st century, including luxury hotels and mansions for the wealthy and the privileged. She has also worked on many reconstruction and restoration projects across the globe.}

"I'm going to check on her." I announce, but mid-pivot I am interrupted again.

"Oh, and I wouldn't advise leaving quite yet."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because I would like to speak with you alone."

"Alone? Why..." I pause when I catch a whiff of smoke. "Is something burning?"

"Probably." The female Ultimate sighs, eying the dark plumes accumulating in the mess hall. "Ugh, doesn't Imamura-san know when to give up? She is such an atrocious cook..."

At the mention of 'Imamura-san', a dark-haired girl with low pigtails emerges from the kitchen. Let me just say that if Akihiko were present, he would certainly instruct Imamura to wear more conservative clothing. She sports a pink chiffon blouse with a loose white tank top, a short white ruffled skirt, long pink socks, and pristine knee-high boots. Along with the heart-shaped clip and pink ribbon in her raven locks, she seems like the very personification of Valentine's Day.

"Didja call me, Kishi-chan?" She asks, addressing the ring-bearer.

"No, I did not." Kishi replies, deadpanning.

"No? Aw, sorry...It's hard to hear with only one good ear..." The girl in pink's voice starts to trail off, but then she spots me and her eyes immediately ignite. She bursts out into a fit of excited giggles and tosses me-and I'm really not joking here-a wink. "Hello, hello, cutie! I'm Sakiko Imamura, Ultimate Shipper, at your service! All my friends-and all the hot boys-just call me Saki-chan!"

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! SAKIKO IMAMURA-ULTIMATE SHIPPER}

{Sakiko runs a popular online blog that offers both dating advice and tips on relationship building. She has an eerily accurate ability to predict a couple's compatibility, whether it be in real life or in fictional materials.}

"It's nice to meet you, Imamura-san." I manage to muster out, still trying to wrap my mind around her strange talent-and even more so, her strange behavior.

"I told you to just call me Saki-chan!" Sakiko exclaims, puffing up her cheeks like a child pouting (though I don't recall her _specifically_ requesting that I address her as such).

"Sorry, but that'd just make me feel awkward." I confess slowly. "I've never really been the aggressive type when it comes to any sort of romantic relationship...Uh, I hope you don't mind, Imamura-san."

"Aw, that's so cute!" Sakiko gushes, "Honesty is a virtue, so I forgive you!" She whips her head to the ring bearing girl and playfully nudges her in the ribs. "You have good taste, Kishi-chan! The whole playing-hard-to-get thing is kinda last year, but I totally ship you guys!"

My mouth flies open to protest the absurdity of Sakiko's words, but Kishi cuts in.

"Stop wasting my time, get back in the kitchen, and open some windows before you burn this place down." Kishi orders sharply, shooing away Sakiko as though she were an annoying insect. Her demeanor is suddenly arctic cold and steely. "I need to speak with him one-on-one, and you're getting in the way."

I expect Sakiko to be offended by Kishi's blunt commands, but the shipper instead curiously laughs it off. I have to say, I admire her painful optimism.

"Ooooooh, I get it! You want some alone time! Gotcha, gotcha! You know where to go if you need me, lovebirds!" Sakiko chirps, obviously blowing Kishi's words completely out of context. She then proceeds to skip back to the kitchen and waves to us before disappearing.

I'm left alone with the ring bearing girl under a cloud of thick, billowing smoke.

She gives me that shady Cheshire Cat smirk-smile of hers and proceeds to properly introduce herself. "Now then. My name is Kishi Naoki. I am the Ultimate Chess Master, so it is in my nature to absorb the most mundane of details and to use them to my advantage."

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! KISHI NAOKI-ULTIMATE CHESS MASTER}

{Kishi Naoki holds an impressive winning streak, having never lost a single game since the beginning of her career in competitive chess at 13 years of age. She has defeated even the most experienced of players in a mere few turns, making a name for herself as a young chess master.}

"Does that mean you know something about Crescent's Divide, Naoki-san?" I inquire eagerly, leaning forward at the mention of 'mundane details'. In spite of Kishi's bland tone and bitter attitude towards Sakiko, I find myself beaming at the prospect of collecting more information for my investigation.

"Not exactly."

My face visibly falls, but I utter a response despite the huge let-down. "Oh, that's alright. What did you want with me, then?"

"You."

I must have misheard her. "What?"

"I want to talk about you," She clarifies, meeting my gaze with those dark, ominous eyes of hers. "but more specifically, I'd like to discuss the DR-3 Incident."

My heart stops.

* * *

><p><em>DR-3.<em>

I completely lose my composition and start stumbling over my own words. My breathing becomes heavy and shallow, my hands clammy and cold. A lump forms in my throat and I cannot swallow it. I can't think straight-not when DR-3 is involved. Both dumbfounded and disoriented, I can only mumble unintelligent phrases.

"DR-3...Y-You...I...W-Why would...Uh..." I manage to throw together a full comprehensible sentence after what seems like thirty straight seconds of random mumbo-jumbo. "W-Why do you want to know about t-that?"

"I just find the story very intriguing, Kinji-san. And from the looks of it, you do as well." Kishi replies nonchalantly, her now sinister gaze fixed on me-watching and judging my movements, which have grown rigid and shaky. "I am very well informed, you know. I read the papers and watch the news. I know all about you, Kinji-san. I know that you were terribly upset by your loss, that you took up reporting in hopes of shedding light on DR-3, that you are against the death penalty for convicted criminals. That one incident affected you so much."

"Yes. It did." I don't make a move to deny anything that Kishi says, but I'm quickly regretting my decision to speak with her. She's hauntingly concise with everything that leaves her mouth. The chess master continues on calmly.

"I'd even venture to say that DR-3 is your entire reason for being here. You wish to clear your father's sullied name-isn't that right?"

She completely nailed it-and that frightens me. I feel like a weak lab specimen squirming under bright lights. Still, my trembling voice seems to have a mind of its own and counters Kishi.

"I'm g-going to bring him the justice he deserves!" I declare loudly, hoping that I don't appear too shaken by the chess master's sly barbs.

"Mmm." Kishi looks like she doesn't have faith in me. "Out for revenge on the 'true culprit', then?" Her dark eyes sparkle in mild amusement.

"Not revenge. Just reciprocation." I insist-and for that short, fleeting moment, the strength returns to my voice.

"Well, that's one way to think about it. You are your father's son. Of course you would defend him." The chess master muses, drawing her tiny figure up straighter in her seat. Her next words are the most jarring out of any in our conversation thus far. "How curious to think that he was a renown attorney one minute and a miserable criminal on death row the next..."

"M-My father is NOT a criminal!" I sputter, though my agitated voice noticeably cracks. At this point, I can hardly restrain my emotions-they're rocketing all over the place.

Kishi narrows her crescent-shaped eyes into sharp black slivers. "Are you saying that he was framed? That all that evidence and all those testimonies put up against him in court were entirely fabricated? That all of his accusers were incorrect in saying that he was guilty?"

"I'm telling you that my father is innocent!" I cry indignantly, unable to think rationally at this point. My instincts are doing all the talking for me. "I won't accept the facts that have been force fed to everyone else! I'll uncover the truth behind DR-3 with my own two hands!"

Kishi goes quiet, but her penetrating, soul-sucking gaze remains focused on me. I tense up, but refuse to budge. I will not run away. An eerie silence envelops the air between the two of us.

At last, the chess master speaks again. She says what I was anticipating from the moment I received the acceptance letter from Hope's Peak. It races at me, furious and slick as a whip. I am prepared.

"You never got around to closing the case that destroyed your father. How can we say that you are an Ultimate _reliable_ enough to investigate Crescent's Divide?"

A pause.

"They don't call me the Ultimate Investigative Reporter for nothing." Then some part of me has the gall to add, "Now if you don't mind, I really should resume my investigation, Naoki-san."

Another pause.

"I see how it is. Well, I thank you for your time, Kinji-san. The conversation was entertaining, to say the least." As though satisfied with my suffering, Kishi finally turns away, averting her pulsating eyes from mine. It appears that I am now able to flee from her iron fist.

I sprint out of the mess hall before Kishi changes her mind and resumes the conversation.

Once I run into sunshine, I'm free.

Too bad that I run into another Ultimate first.

* * *

><p>I only stumble back a few steps from the crash, but my unlucky victim is knocked onto the ground. Dark hair whipped up into a long side ponytail, the girl has her items scattered about when we collide. She immediately ducks her head down submissively, scrambling to gather the objects that she has dropped-some pencils and what appears to be a thick sketchpad.<p>

"O-Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I stammer, still a bit on edge and shifty from my talk with a certain chess master. I'm not sure if the girl registers what I just said, because she continues feeling the carpet of grass for stray pencils. "Hey, do you want some help with that?" I offer, crouching down to meet the girl at eye level.

She avoids my gaze, shifting a little as though to acknowledge that her reply was "yes, please", but never directly says anything to me. Shrugging, I proceed to palm off pencils to her, which she accepts graciously with quiet nods. Unlike the awkward silences I had shared with Kishi, the silences this new Ultimate offers are both tranquil and thoughtful. It's a nice change of pace.

In no time at all, we have accumulated all of the girl's writing utensils. The female Ultimate seizes her sketchpad, clutching it protectively to her chest as we return onto our feet. With a free hand, she begins dusting her plaid skirt off and checking her white jacket with black accents and black stockings for dirt stains. I think it is more out of finding an excuse to not talk to me than actually worrying about her attire.

I take this opportunity to speak with the final Ultimate.

"You're an artist?" I inquire cheerily, beaming all the while. I push all negative thoughts of Kishi and DR-3 into the back of my mind, focusing on the Ultimate before me instead. "That's really neat, 'cause I can hardly draw a stick figure right!"

I must have made a wrong move, because the girl shrinks away from me. Her cheeks flush pink and she throws up her sketchpad to obscure the majority of her face. A pair of fawn-like copper eyes peer at me curiously from behind her makeshift shield. The expression reminds me of a wounded puppy, weighing me down with unnecessary guilt.

"Sorry, did I say something to offend you?" I apologize again, hoping to coax the Ultimate out of her shy shell.

She keeps her sketchpad up, but shakes her head vigorously in reply. I'm just glad that she's even responding.

"Well...uh...I'm Ryosuke!" I take precautions to leave out my surname in hopes of avoiding another unpleasant experience akin to that with Kishi. Out of good will, I offer a handshake.

One look at my outstretched hand, and she shies away hastily, eyes cast downward. Throughout this entire process, the sketchpad remains before her.

I lean to the right, but she shifts accordingly to block my view of her face. I lean to the left, and she proceeds to do the same. Strangely, the Ultimate seems intent on disallowing me from seeing her full face.

"And you are...?" I prompt nervously, the silence rapidly becoming heavy and tense.

The sound of pencil on paper fills in for the lack of conversation as the Ultimate begins frantically scribbling away. When she is finished, she thrusts her sketchpad at me. I am greeted with neat, impeccable writing.

_Misaki Taiga. Ultimate Cartoonist._

Finally, I'm getting somewhere.

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! MISAKI TAIGA-ULTIMATE CARTOONIST!}

{Little is known about this mysterious cartoonist aside from the fact that her works are frequently published in several humor magazines under strange pen names. Many of Misaki's pieces have been theorized to be linked to modern day political and social issues, but these claims have yet to be confirmed.}

...Or not. Even the E-Handbook knows next to nothing about her.

I furrow my eyebrows at Misaki's unique method of communication, but do not raise an objection. It occurs to me that she may be either extremely introverted by nature or even physically mute. I tactfully decide to avoid asking and instead change the subject.

"We have pretty similar talents, Taiga-san! I write articles and send them to newspapers to be published all the time, kinda like how you have your comics in magazines and stuff."

She flinches at my voice and steps back, increasing the distance between the two of us. It's the complete opposite of the reaction I anticipated.

Uh-oh. Am I too loud? Do I just look shady? Do I smell or something? What's keeping her from confronting me?

"Um...am I bothering you?" I ask, staring at a page of Misaki's sketchpad rather than her eyes. There is no response. Just...blankness-in both a literal and a figurative sense. "I'll leave you alone if you feel too uncomfortable talking to me. I don't want to force you to speak."

At my suggestion, Misaki's head rockets up in surprise. By pure happenstance, I catch a brief view of her face. The cartoonist seems to realize this with a muted gasp, and she quickly dips her head back behind the sketchpad.

But it's already too late. I know what she looks like.

I'm not the type to judge based solely on appearance, but I don't see anything glaringly off about Misaki's face. I've compared Kishi to a doll and Shigeko to a princess, but Misaki resembles an innocent child, sporting soft, delicate features under a curtain of velvet bangs. There's nothing worth trying to hide-which is strange, given her frantic behavior in her attempts to conceal herself.

In fact, something else is bothering me more than Misaki's odd mannerisms are. Those copper eyes, that rounded chin, the coy-almost nervous-expression...They all seem...almost nostalgic.

Well, slap me silly and call me a monkey's uncle. This may sound crazy, but...

"Have we met before, Taiga-san?" I inquire gently, lowering my boisterous voice to a near whisper. "I get the feeling that I've seen you somewhere."

The cartoonist completely freezes up. I hold my breath, hoping for the best. At last, she hesitantly brings the sketchpad to her side, knowing very well that the gig was up.

Now that I can get a good look at Misaki, I can say with confidence that I know her somehow. I just can't place where I've seen her before. The name 'Misaki Taiga' doesn't ring a bell, but her face certainly does.

My memories are still foggy, but I feel like...like I'm forgetting something. Something very, very important.

The cartoonist hugs the sketchpad to her chest, clenching onto it so tightly that her knuckles go ghost white. Misaki takes a deep breath and looks away.

We stand there awkwardly, waiting for one of us to make a move, for one of us to take the initiative and speak.

It never happens.

* * *

><p>We're cut off by an ominous buzzing of electricity as a monitor suspended in a nearby tree clicks on. Instinctively, the both of us turn to it-I suspect that I do out of curiosity and that Misaki does so only to avoid my presence. The image on the screen is wildly distorted with static, but I can make out some sort of lumpy figure despite all the interferences.<p>

For reasons unknown, my throat goes dry. Perhaps it is fear. Perhaps it is anticipation. Either way, one thing is clear: someone is contacting us Ultimates.

A squeaky, almost surreally sunny voice bursts forth from the monitor. It seems completely out of place given our situation.

"A-hem! Greetings and salutations, my lovely little students! I formally welcome you all to Camp Crescent's Divide!"

A second form leaps onto the screen. The new figure's voice is also quite high pitched, but lacks the obvious feminine nature of the first figure's voice.

"Uh, don't you mean 'WE formally welcome you all to Camp Crescent's Divide'?"

The first speaker angrily roars at the second. "Shut the pup up, you fool! I knew that! I was just testing you!"

"Me-OWCH! P-Please don't pull on my ear like that!"

"You deserved it, loser! That'll teach you to screw to with me!" Absurd, sinister giggles flood at me. "Anyways, back to business...

"Did you kiddies have fun exploring the camp grounds? Are you all tuckered out from running around like chickens with their heads cut off?"

There is a brief pause.

"Well, TOO BAD! It sure sucks to be you guys, 'cause preparations for the opening ceremony are now complete!

Opening ceremony? My ears perk up as the squeaky voice suddenly takes a dark, radical turn.

"And you know what thaaat means, kiddies! You brats had better haul your free-loading asses to the camp fire site by Lunatic Lake ASAP! There you'll meet your amazingly amazing camp counsellors-including myself and my useless hunk o' lard of a partner-as well as get a run down of scheduling and camp activities."

"Why am I a hunk of lard?"

"Because you ARE! That's all there is to it!"

"Whaaaat?! What sort of logic is that, you meanie?"

"IT'S MY WAY OR NO WAY!"

The monitor shuts off mid quarrel, leaving Misaki and I-as well as the other Ultimates that had viewed the odd broadcast-with a sinking feeling in the pits of our stomachs. All the evidence points to the same conclusion: that something is wrong, terribly wrong. Sadly, we are left with no other options.

If we seek answers, we know perfectly well where to go.

It's settled.

Onwards to the camp fire site.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Danganronpa fans! Know that I deeply appreciate each and every single person that reads <strong>_**Of Trials, Truths, and Tribulations**_**-I know that I've said this before on several occasions, but it means so much to me, especially since this is the very first piece that I have posted online. (And I'm not exaggerating on this, it's the VERY first thing I have EVER posted online. I don't put up Instagram photos, Snap Chats, tweet, or have a Facebook account-big shocker considering this is the 21st century, but oh well...Social media's just not my thing. So, thank you all again for sharing this lovely experience with me!)**

**I'd also like to take this chance to sincerely thank those that have written reviews, followed, and even favorited my fanfiction. It was never my intention to actually earn any of those, but that just makes me all the more appreciative. Writing has always been just a relaxing hobby of mine (alongside drawing), and for that hobby to become something that others truly enjoy touches my heart. I may or may not upload an image to go alongside **_**Of Trials, Truths, and Tribulations**_**(hand drawn, of course...), but that's only if I can get around to grasping how to do so in the first place. Computers, I know not how to (properly) operate thee.**

**For those that have submitted OCs-accepted, revised, and/or turned down, thank you for wanting to be a part of this fanfiction. Congrats to those that made it, but please let me know if I don't write your OC correctly or if you have a suggestion of some sort. To those of you that didn't make it, I wish the very best of luck to you and pray that your OC(s) will be a part of a different SYOC. Regardless, I hope that I will continue to have your support as I grind out future chapters. The killing game will be introduced in the next chapter! ;) Please be patient with me, as I have a lot on my plate (and expect to get busier as the year progresses), but also want to provide you all with the highest quality of writing that I can achieve. :)**

**I know my author's notes can be quite lengthy, but I'd also like to thank those that read the author's notes (despite their tedious nature) and appreciate the time and effort I've put into the chapters, old and new readers alike. English is not my native language, so I try to put emphasis on my sentence structure, vocabulary, grammar, spelling, and punctuation to keep the story fun and amusing. Of course, my beta reader points out my mistakes and encourages me, but your support really keeps me going. :)**

**To all readers, I was thinking of posting an Of Trials, Truths, and Tribulations spin-off detailing the lives and/or interactions of those in the class roster, even if they are later murdered or executed. Readers would be able to leave suggestions or give scenarios that they would like to see written, and it would be an opportunity to read fluff unable to be shown in the main story due to lack of plot-related relevance. It would be a more light hearted series that focuses more on characters mingling rather than the cruel killing game or student vs student drama. Let me know your thoughts on this, because I'm currently debating whether or not to make this "a thing" (though my beta reader insists that I should)...**

**Here's some questions I have (just to get a grasp of how the story/characters are being received): What do you guys think of Ryosuke and his classmates thus far? Does anyone have a favorite or someone you dislike/find annoying? Any shippings (I know my beta reader already has some in mind) or predictions in general yet? Of the female characters, do any stand out to you as being compatible with Ryosuke?**

**Finally, be sure to put down who you want to see our protagonist interact with during free time events, which will be coming up soon. For those that have OCs in the class roster, you are free to request an event with your own OC, but it would be preferable to select different characters if you are genuinely interested in hearing more from them. You can request as many as you'd like, but please keep it to a reasonable number (around three or four).**

**I have to say, chapter 4 was fun to write, especially the latter half with Kishi questioning Ryosuke about his credibility as a reporter and Misaki making him feel uncomfortable with her shyness. Our little protagonist is an awkward dork around girls. :3 (And now I feel like a terrible person for making Ryosuke go through all of that...)**

**In case you guys couldn't tell, Misaki will be the equivalent to Kyoko/Nanami from the first and second Danganronpa games. A lot of her views and beliefs directly contrast with those of Ryosuke's, which will (of course) create a lot of conflict. And then there's that eerie feeling that he's met her before... ;D I look forward to developing her relationship with Ryosuke, however awkward it may be in the beginning stages.**

**I'm really excited to write chapter 5! We will meet our totally-not-murderous stuffed animal counsellors (hint: not Monokuma and Monomi), discuss students killing each other (because this is a franchise built on murder), and all that other fun stuff...**

**Thanks (this is, like, the tenth time I've used this phrase), and see you all (hopefully) next chapter! OuO**

**P.S. For those of you wondering, the DR-3 Incident will, of course, play a bigger role in this story of ours. As of right now, it will occasionally be referred to, but will remain pretty vague. More and more will be revealed as the fanfiction progresses, just as Ryosuke will open up more and more to his classmates-and who knows? Maybe he'll find something completely unexpected in his noble quest for truth and justice. ;D**

**P.P.S. Uh, it's a little too late to be saying this, but this fanfiction will contain spoilers for DR, SDR2, and maybe even DR Another Episode, so don't keep reading unless you have a general sense of what happens in each game (or else you will be either really confused or really shocked at the spoilers).**

**P.P.P.S. I will sometimes refer to **_**Of Trials, Truths, and Tribulations**_**as simply OTTT, so be prepared if the term comes up in future author's notes.**


	5. Like Cats and Dogs

They say to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. By that logic-with increased distance equating to increased amicability-Misaki and I are practically newlyweds. Cue the wedding bells and call up the relatives for the holy matrimony, folks.

...Okay, don't take that metaphor too seriously. I hardly know anything about this Ultimate Cartoonist here.

She power walks a good distance ahead of me, occasionally tossing a worried glance or two over her shoulder and expelling a sudden burst of speed if she believed that I was quickly gaining on her. This looks odd from a distance, but it certainly explains the large gap between the two of us-both literally and figuratively. We're so distant.

After about seven failed attempts to suggest to her that she slow down and we walk side by side, I give up on the notion. Every time, the cartoonist would just counter with utter silence and keep on tromping onwards across the green sea beneath our feet. Even stranger is that the quietness is not akin to Kishi's eerie aura, but still somehow remains as a relaxing force.

_She's a strange girl, that Misaki Taiga._

A pure puzzle, through and through.

I can't seem to figure her out.

She looks so innocent, so child-like, so fragile, and yet...it looks like she's always haunted by something. Like she's afraid of her own shadow. Like there's always a murderer brandishing an axe stalking her everywhere she goes.

Wait. Is that too dark a simile to use? Probably. On second thought, forget that I ever made the comparison.

Anyway, I decide to give Misaki her personal space (since she has made it quite clear that she prefers to be as far away from me as possible). After all, I don't want to force any unwanted company on her.

I let my mind wander instead. Shining sun, sky a brilliant blue, grass an emerald hue, and me in a gray daze. Try as I might, all I can really do is continuously return to the mystery of Misaki's coyness, the sketchpad, and her abstract familiarity. The nagging feeling in the back of my brain persists, drumming stronger than ever before.

_Where have I seen her before?_

I have a pretty good memory as a reporter-especially considering the fact that I just met fifteen Ultimates in under an hour-but part of me suspects that i know Misaki from a less recent time. I would have surely recalled her face had I met her within the last few years, so that means that I must know her somehow from my childhood up to early adolescence.

For some reason, her name doesn't ring any bells, though her face does set off blaring alarms in my head. Strange...I can usually match up a name and a face with such ease, but my mind goes blank when it comes to Misaki.

Given her apprehensive nature, her odd behavior can't be just a result of her shyness or possible mute condition. She constantly tries to physically hide herself from me. I suspect that Misaki is aware that we have met before, but would rather that I not uncover the details.

All of this is coming from pure deductional skills, so I'm not exactly sure how accurate I am. What would really help out is a testimony from Misaki herself, but I know that that's not happening anytime soon.

Well, that's another case on my to-solve list, right below DR-3 and Crescent's Divide. Yeesh, it hasn't even been a full day yet and I already have a lot on my plate. Hope I'm not biting more than I can chew-although that's never really stopped me before.

At least I can obtain some valuable information on Crescent's Divide, as the camp fire site comes up in the distance. Already, the other Ultimates are assembled, chatting amongst themselves. Not surprisingly, the Kramers stand together, as do other small groups of friends, while a few lone wolves drift amongst themselves.

Misaki skids to a sudden halt ahead of me, spinning around to check on my location again as we near the camp fire. I expect her to immediately dart off afterwards, but she-shockingly enough-remains where she is, as if thoughtfully inviting me to approach.

I take a cautionary step towards her. She doesn't flee. It's safe to advance.

Before I know it, I'm standing squarely in front of the quiet cartoonist. Our gazes meet for a moment, hazel clashing with copper. Then she tears her eyes away to her sketchpad.

There is a pause as she scribbles away with a pencil in hand-crafting a message for me, no doubt. Her note is short, sweet, and simple, accompanied by her signature solemn silence.

_Sorry about everything._

"No, please don't worry about it, Taiga-san! It's my fault for being overly familiar with you..." I mutter, anxiously scratching the back of my head. I'm glad that she's communicating with me again, but I'm not quite sure what to say to Misaki without scaring her off again. "In fact, I was probably a little too nosy, asking you all that stuff about yourself."

Misaki responds with another concise message.

_I'm not good with words. Talking is just too much trouble._

"I'm sure you have a lot of interesting things to say." I reassure her, careful to keep my loud voice at a reasonable volume. We're finally having a (somewhat) normal conversation. "Sometimes you've just gotta let it go, you know?"

Her next words are even more terse than her last ones.

_Maybe. Maybe not._

And that's when-again-we are interrupted. Not by an announcement this time, but by a human fireball.

* * *

><p>I am immediately locked in a huge bear hug, courtesy of a certain Ultimate Inspirational Speaker. Misaki backs away a few steps to avoid being knocked over like a quivering bowling pin.<p>

"Yo, Ryosuke!" Kai cries cheerily, releasing me from his vice grip and clapping a hand on my shoulder. "What's up, man? I feel like I haven't seen ya in forever!"

"It's a long story," I confess, forcing a strained smile. I can make out Misaki peering at me curiously from behind Kai. She has yet to scramble off, so I would say that our relationship has either improved somewhat or that she still has more to discuss with me. "but everyone that I've met seems pretty nice." (I tactfully leave out a few specific, unpleasant individuals.)

"Good, good!" Kai booms, stepping back to grant me some personal space. It is then that he registers the Ultimate Cartoonist awkwardly off to the side and addresses her (a little too boisterously). "Hey, Misaki! Didja walk all the way here with Ryosuke? He's a great guy, isn't he? We're practically best friends!"

Misaki cringes at Kai's excessive volume, flushing a bright pink. She suddenly becomes very, very interested in her shoes, rocking back and forth nervously._ Uh-oh._ It looks like she's ready to bolt at any minute now.

"Kai," I interject, changing the topic in hopes of saving Misaki from dying of embarrassment, "is Takano-san healthy enough to be attending this meeting?"

"Huh? Sure he is!" Kai insists, momentarily distracted by the mention of Daichi's condition. His voice remains exceedingly loud. "The doc's right over there! His breathing's back to normal and everythin'!" He gestures towards a familiar lethargic figure in a white lab coat.

Daichi spots us and gives a half-hearted wave. Luckily, his bad cough and migraine seem to be gone.

"Thank goodness he's fine." I sigh with genuine relief. Unfortunately, out of the corner of my eye, I see Misaki finally duck away and vanish into a crowd of Ultimates. I've lost my opportunity to continue speaking with her. I sigh again, this time out of mild frustration. "Kai, why did you have to go and make Taiga-san feel uncomfortable?"

The inspirational speaker throws his hands up to pantomime innocence. "Sorry, man! I was just tryin' to help you out! It looked like you didn't know what to say to her."

"You're right about that." I confess. It's hard to stay upset at a guy who's always so upbeat and easy to talk to. "I did say some awkward stuff to Taiga-san earlier."

"Awkward stuff? Like what?"

"Well, I asked if we had met before."

Suddenly, Kai bursts out with booming laughter. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion at his strange response.

"What's so funny?" I inquire, not completely grasping the situation at hand.

"'Have we met before' is the _oldest _pick-up line in the book, Ryosuke! If you want to catch a girl's attention, you've gotta do better than that!" Kai clarifies between chuckles. "At least drop the 'Taiga-san' in favor of 'Misaki-chan' or something!"

My jaw drops. Heat rises to my cheeks. I realize that he's completely misunderstanding everything.

"No, no, no, Kai! That's not what I meant! I seriously think that I know her from somewhere!" I protest desperately, but it's much too late. The damage has already been done.

"Don't worry, man! Your secret's safe with me, and I'll support you all the way!" Kai flashes me an unnecessary thumbs-up before proceeding to bombard me with passionate advice. At this point, I don't have the energy to interrupt him or argue any further. "Remember, Ryosuke! Believe in the you who believes in you! Just be yourself, and surpass the impossible! That's how the Ultimates roll!"

"Those lines sounded like they came from some anime-"

Kai laughs heartily, slapping me on the back and cutting off the remainder of my sentence. "Ignore the little things! Remember, only you know what's true in your heart! So, discover yourself! And be sure to hook me up with a cute gal, too!"

"What? I didn't think you'd be interested in romance..." My voice trails off uncertainly, only to be countered recklessly by a hot-blooded Kai.

"Dumbass! I'm still a healthy teenager! We gotta expand our horizons as men of valor and passion!" Kai declares a little too loudly, earning glares from nearby Ultimates-Reese in particular.

"You sort never cease to disappoint me with your vulgar mannerisms. " The socialite sighs, apparently utterly disgusted with us. "Why the likes of you were invited to attend Hope's Peak is completely beyond my comprehension."

"Oi, Reese! Don't be such a stick in the mud! All us Ultimates gotta get along, ya know?" Kai declares, face falling at the foreign student's negativity.

"As if I would dare directly associate with mere commoners." Reese retorts, scoffing at Kai despite the inspirational speaker's imposing height. "If I were on Hope's Peak's selection committee, I certainly wouldn't invite an uncouth barbarian whose 'talent' consists of bellowing crass words and rupturing eardrums."

"Kramer-san, you shouldn't say such mean things." I point out, immediately jumping to Kai's defense. "Judging someone based on what little you know about him is wrong."

"Oh? Did I grant you permission to address me, newspaper boy?" Reese demands, narrowing his stormy eyes at me. He does not look at all pleased. "The academy's standards must have plummeted considerably if even a cheerleader and a muckraker are accepted into its ranks."

"_Newspaper boy? Muckraker?_ You mean me?" I repeat, pointing at myself in disbelief. Sure, they were technically accurate terms, but the way the Reese said them insinuated that I was the equivalent to baby vomit.

"Who else would my brother be talking about?" Rylie demands, chiming into the conversation with her delicate lips pinching together in a pout. "Reese doesn't have time in his schedule to give out interviews like candy to you pesky people of the press."

"Quite right, Rylie. _His kind_ can never be trusted."

"Yes, yes, reporters truly are wicked beasts, Reese."

I recoil slightly at the Kramers' combined ruthlessness. I guess I was correct in anticipating a few unfriendly Ultimates, but I'm not prepared to handle this leering duo, especially since I'm still fresh from dealing with Kishi. I know that we're probably all just real anxious and jittery from standing around and waiting for the camp counselors to show up, but that's no excuse to act so hostile.

Well, if I don't have anything nice to say, it's better that I stay quiet instead of making new enem-

"Alright, now you guys have gone too far!" Kai glowers, his carefree smile now replaced with an uncharacteristic frown. "Say what you want about me, but don't go insultin' my friends! Ryosuke here has done nothing to warrant those rude remarks!

_...Darn it, Kai._

"Either you apologize right now or you scram before things get ugly!"

"Is that a challenge?" Reese demands angrily, folding his arms across his broad chest. His pride has been hurt, and he looks pretty pissed about it.

"Not unless you'd rather run away." Kai replies stubbornly, holding his ground against the socialite. "The choice is yours."

"H-Hey, I have a better idea!" I stammer, trying to alleviate the gathering tension between the two. "Why don't we all apologize to one another and make friends?"

"Stay out of this, newspaper boy!" Reese barks, glaring daggers at me. "I didn't come to Hope's Peak to make 'friends', and I certainly don't need to be preached to by the likes of you!"

"Reese, what the hell did I just say?! Leave Ryosuke alone, ya hear?" Kai instructs sternly, his voice suddenly dropping to a dangerously low tone. Little cheeriness is left in him.

I honestly think that they're about to break out into a fight. Imagine the camp counselors walking in on two Ultimates wrestling each other in the grass-but that's the worst case scenario. I start panicking-how do I get them to settle down before one of them snaps?

Luckily for me, Rylie swoops into the discussion, cutting in for her brother. I'm happy to say that her spoiled nature saves Kai and I from Reese's wrath. "Let's get going. I need to find a suitable area to sit down without wrinkling my dress. My feet are killing me..."

At Rylie's request, Reese leaves me be (but not before tossing a venomous look at us as he and his sister briskly walk by).

After a forced silence, I slowly address Kai. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem, man. You did the same thing for me. It's times like this that we gotta look out for each other, ya know?" The wide smile returns to his face, but I still feel somewhat uneasy.

The second encounter with the Kramers leaves a bitter taste in my mouth-something that I don't want to experience again anytime soon. It makes me realize something: that the Ultimates are, by no means, one big happy family. We lack a sense of _unity._

That is our biggest downfall as a group.

This revelation arrives at just the right moment-because following this epiphany, Akihiko calls out to the Ultimates.

"Everyone, please make haste! You must come see this!"

I feel as though I'm falling deeper and deeper into a rabbit hole-and there's no going back from here on in.

* * *

><p>We stand in a ring around the unlit camp fire-a mound of tinder, kindling and roughly chopped logs, seeking out the abnormality that Akihiko had mentioned. Immediately, each and every one of us can see the one thing out of place-the two stuffed animals-one cat and one dog-nestled atop the camp fire materials.<p>

Even stranger was that they didn't even resemble regular toys-each was split down the middle into two halves. The white left sides were cute and innocent enough, but the black right sides sported sinister crimson replacements for the eyes. They were essentially monochrome mish-mashes.

"W-Were those always there?" Shiori mumbles timidly, pointing a shaking finger at the stuffed animals. The toys beam back childishly, as though they could do absolutely no wrong.

"They were not-that is why I have called for an assembly." Akihiko replies politely. "Do these belong to anyone here?"

"Do I look like I play with stuffed animals in my spare time? Who do you take me for?" Hideki demands in annoyance, once again putting himself on a high horse. "I wouldn't be caught dead with those abominations."

"Point taken, Takenaka-san." Akihiko sighs, smile faltering at Hideki's proud nature. "Do they, then, have no owner? That doesn't explain how they were set here without anyone noticing."

"Saki-chan thinks they're ultra cute!" Sakiko announces, her wide eyes sparkling with excitement. "I'll keep'em if no one else wants them!"

"Really? They look kinda...scary." Atsuko mumbles. "I've never seen anything like them..."

"They certainly don't appear to have common designs." Shigeko notes, probably referring to the two halves of each toy.

"Who gives a crap about dumbass stuffed animals?!" Nayato growls, kicking at the ground impatiently. "Those damn camp counselors are friggin' LATE-THAT'S what we should be worrying about!"

Akihiko frowns slightly-no doubt making a mental note to lecture Nayato on her choice of words later-but yields to her argument. "It _is_ rather odd that they have yet to arrive."

"Something's probably holdin' 'em up. I'm sure they'll be here in no time!" Kai beams. Reese and Rylie make faces and whisper to one another from where they stand-as far away from Kai as possible.

"This is a complete waste of my time!" Hideki declares, flipping his pendulum open to consult the time. "I'm leaving if they don't show in one minute."

"You cannot possibly do such a thing. The camp counselors shall be disclosing vital information to us." Arisa protests robotically. "All sixteen must be assembled for the opening ceremony."

"Ask me if I care."

"You don't." Kishi guesses calmly, her Cheshire Cat smile prominent. I quickly avert my eyes from her dark eyes and collide with Misaki's.

The cartoonist acknowledges me with a curt nod before returning her gaze to her feet. Beside her, Madoka shoves his bandaged hands into his pockets and makes no attempts at all to join in on the conversation.

Every exchange between the students only confirms that we are not united as a group. All we've really been doing is bicker and argue. A lump forms in my throat and sticks there.

"...Can I go now? *coughcough*"

"Stay put, doc!" Kai instructs passionately, his voice spiking in volume. "No one's leavin' 'til the camp counsellors get here!"

We fall silent, allowing an eerie emptiness to envelop us. No one knows what to say or what to do in our situation-not even me. So we stand and let the seconds tick by uncomfortably.

Then it happens.

A squeaky giggle pierces my ears.

"What are you kids talkin' about? Your camp counselors are riiight before your very eyes!"

My head bolts up.

_Oh my god._

The stuffed animals just moved by themselves.

* * *

><p>"Nyahahaha! What's the matter, guys? Cat got your tongue?" The dog plushie inquires merrily, getting onto its-um, maybe it's a he?-feet (er, paws) and hopping into the grass.<p>

"W-W-WHAAAAAT?! I-IT'S TALKING?! THE TOY IS T-T-TALKING!" Shiori shrieks, stumbling backwards in fright. The rest of us have been shocked into silence.

"For the love of dog, we're NOT toys! We're your camp counselors!" The (I think it's female) cat plushie groans, following its counterpart onto the ground. I realize that their voices match up perfectly with that of the announcement makers'. My mind can't process the absurdity of this situation.

"...I must be dreaming." Daichi mutters to himself, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. When he sees that the talking, walking animals are still here afterwards, his eyes narrow. "Okay, what's going on here? *coughcough*"

"The impossible, that's what!" Hideki retorts, his arrogance still present even in a surprised state. "The world has gone mad!"

"Realistically speaking, this should not be happening." Arisa agrees, warily eying the two small figures before her. "Mere toys should not be able to carry out such feats."

"Pay attention, you idiots! Like I said, we're your camp counselors, here to welcome you to Camp Crescent's Divide!" The cat exclaims, flailing her chubby arms up and down frantically. "Do you guys not take us seriously or something?!"

"Whoa, this is the craziest opening ceremony I've ever attended!" Kai cries, staring in bewilderment at the stuffed animals. He clutches onto his head in harsh, spiraling confusion.

"T-There's need to be alarmed, everyone. I'm sure that they are simply mechanical contraptions of some sort." Akihiko reassures us, although his smile is somewhat strained. Even the most logical of us struggle to comprehend randomly animated stuffed animals. "The real camp counselors are probably operating them from far away as a sort of strange...joke."

"R-Right...A...A joke... It's just a joke." Atsuko sounds like he doesn't believe what he's saying.

"We're NOT stupid jokes! We're your counselors!" The toys protest in unison, obviously quickly becoming irritated with our lack of understanding.

"And do our esteemed camp counselors have names?" Kishi asks, her lips pulling back into an unamused smirk.

"Of course we do! I'm Monone!" The cat cries. "My favorite things are tuna and fish guts, but I sure do hate dogs!"

"And I'm Mononu!" The dog chirps. "I like hugs and long walks on the beach, and if there's one thing I can't stand, it's cats!"

To be honest here, I'm rapidly growing tired of the charade. We're getting nowhere with cryptic lines and avoiding confrontion like this. As silly as this sounds, I speak to the stuffed animals.

"If you don't mind, I'd like some answers."

I feel the eyes of the other Ultimates on me-the first to directly address the toys. Of the two camp counselors, though, Monone seems to be the one that's peeved about my request.

"Oooh, you'd better watch that mouth of yours, mister! No one likes a smart ass!" She snaps, gnashing her teeth. "We'll tell you what we want when we want! Got that, buster?!"

"But I don't think I'm being unreasona-"

"You wanna throw down, kiddo?! Is that what you want?"

"No, I want to keep this civilized-"

"COME AT ME, YOU BRAT!"

"W-What? All I said was that I'd like some answers. I'm not trying to pick a fight or anything..." My voice trails off when the small cat charges at me, clearly intent on battling.

I prepare myself to step aside, but Mononu swiftly jumps in the cat's way, blocking any further advances on me. "No, Monone! He's totally right, we do owe the kids some answers!"

"RAWR! Figures you'd protect this rotten, flea-bitten camper of yours!" Monone roars, screeching to a reluctant halt. "Why don't YOU explain the lodging system if YOU'RE so high and mighty?!"

"I'd gladly do that if you'd gimme some QUIET, you crazy cat!"

"FINE, dumb dog!" Monone settles into a grudgingly stubborn silence.

"That's much better!" Mononu sighs. "Alright, kids! You heard what Monone said! There's sixteen of you guys, so the boys are staying at the Canine Cabins with me and the girls are staying at the Feline Fortresses with Monone! The two areas are on either side of Lunatic Lake, so you can't miss them! Does that sound good?"

"No, no, fool! You can't talk to these brats so casually! You gotta yell at'em to make them FEAR you!" Monone sputters, butting into her partner's explanation. "I KNEW I shouldn't have let you name everything! Now there's too much alliteration!"

"I thought you were gonna let ME do the talking!" Mononu counters before returning his sunshiney gaze to us. "So, any questions?"

"Why is the distance between the two residency areas so vast?" Reese demands haughtily, glaring the camp counselors before him. "It would take a good half an hour to casually stroll from the male lodge to the female one and half that time if you sprinted. Do you really expect me to stay this far from my beloved sister every day?"

"Well, it's only 'cause you teenagers are so freakin' _hormonal_!" Monone declares, earning a plethora of odd facial expressions from the Ultimates, ranging from apprehension and bewitchment to disgust and shock. I myself turn bright red. "Don't gimme those looks! We can't have you sneakin' into each others' cabins to _spit swap_ and do _who-knows-what else_ when our backs are turned!"

"Monone, don't say stuff about hormones and you-know-what! This is supposed to be family-friendly!"

"Shut the pup up, Mononu! You KNOW it's true! These brats flirt all the freakin' time! Why, I'll bet that someone, somewhere, is shipping them even as we speak!" (A guilty-looking Sakiko averts her eyes from the stuffed animal pair at Monone's words.)

"Forget the lodging conditions-what I want to know is why we're here!" I point out, steering us away from another tangent. "We're supposed to be students of Hope's Peak, not campers of Crescent's Divide!"

"And that's where you're wrong, smart ass!" Monone retorts, jabbing a plump paw at me. "See, this here's an all-expenses paid expedition! Think of it as a gift from Hope's Peak to all of you ungrateful brats!"

"I was never informed of such a trip!" Shigeko protests weakly. "I was under the impression that we would attend lessons on my first day at Hope's Peak..." A murmur of agreement passes through the Ultimates.

"Oh, please don't panic, everyone!" Mononu pleads of us. "The proper safety precautions have been taken to ensure that nothing interferes with our fun little expedition!"

"What IS the point of this dumbass trip, anyway?!" Nayato demands, hands planted on her hips. "Just what the hell is so goddamn important that you need security cameras and fences to keep us in line?"

"Well, gee! That's a silly question!" Mononu comments innocently, tilting his head to one side. "It's 'cause you guys'll be spending the rest of your lives here, of course!"

My entire body goes cold. _Spend the rest of our lives here?_ I can't afford to do that-I'll never solve DR-3 from the confines of Crescent's Divide! My mouth flies open to argue, but someone unexpectedly beats me to the punch.

It's Madoka Kurosawa.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" The vandalist yells, his pallid skin flushed with rage. His single eye burns with hatred and rebellion. "I'm not wasting my life in this HELL HOLE!"

Fueled by Madoka's anger, the other Ultimates start pitching in their protests, and pretty soon it's a chorus of complaints and students throwing dirty looks and curse words at the camp counselors. Misaki exchanges a silent glance with me and remains quiet. I wait for someone to make the next move.

"I swear to dog, kids these days are so SPOILED!" Monone screeches, somehow overpowering the collective rants of the Ultimates. "You're lucky that we cater to you brats out of the goodness of our hearts!"

"How are we _lucky_ to be trapped in this place?!"

"I have places to go and people to see!"

"I wish to leave immediately!"

"I want OUT!"

"I don't wanna stay here forever!"

"S-Settle down, kids!" Mononu begs desperately. "If you want to leave, then all you need to do is adhere to the 'Camp Check-Out Clause'!"

"Camp Check-Out Clause? What's that?" I inquire, though the name is somewhat self-explanatory. I suppose you can never be too careful of deranged stuffed animals that have potentially kidnapped you.

"Simply put, smart ass," Monone explains, suddenly all cheery (and apparently now permanently addressing me as 'smart ass'), "it's the process you follow in order to check out of Crescent's Divide!"

I let out a sigh of relief-so they hadn't been serious about living in the camp forever, then. "That's great! Would you mind explaining the clause in further detail for us?"

Mononu grins, his smile taking up a good majority of his monochrome face and snout. "Sure thing!"

"It's easy enough even for you brats to understand!" Monone adds, her strange giggle filling up the empty gaps of air.

"All you have to do," the stuffed animals chirp in unison, "is kill a classmate and get away with it!

"Stabbing, poisoning, bludgeoning, strangling, electrocuting, shooting, drowning...It doesn't matter how you do it, so go ahead and run wild! This will be an expedition full of thrills, chills, and kills!

"Murder away if you want to check out of Crescent's Divide-it's as simple as that, kiddies!"

* * *

><p>Remember all that stuff I said earlier about wanting to keep this civilized? Yeah, throw that out the window, because the moment Monone and Mononu announce the clause, I lose all self-control.<p>

"There's no way we'd do such an awful thing! Killing is wrong, no matter how you look at it!" I roar lividly, hands balled into tightly clenched fists. All I can see is red-I'm blinded by rage. "Lives can't be tossed away like pieces of trash! Each one is valuable and irreplaceable! How can anyone live with the guilt of murder on their shoulders?!"

"Shut the pup up, smart ass!" Monone barks, her single crimson eye glinting maliciously. She spins around to view the other Ultimates. They are paralyzed in fear. "It doesn't matter what each of you says, see! All that matters at this point is if ONE of you even thinks about killin'!"

"Don't even JOKE about that!" I holler frantically, gritting my teeth together in a futile attempt to keep myself calm. "No one would even ENTERTAIN the thought of murder!"

"Oh? Are you sure?" Mononu inquires curiously, his grin no longer cheery or bright. "But you guys hardly know anything about each other...How can you know what they're _really_ feeling?"

"T-That's-" I falter with my words, so Monone takes this chance to cut in.

"Forget him, Mononu! Ryosuke Kinji-kun here's just butt-hurt over DR-3!" The monochrome cat's sick, twisted laughter rings in my ears. "One case completely ruins his father, and now just the mention of murder makes him sick to his stomach! Wahahaha!"

"H-How the hell do you know that?!" I stammer uncontrollably, grasping for words as one might grope for a light switch in utter darkness. I can't believe that I'm honestly arguing with murderous stuffed animals but I am.

"We're the camp counselors! We know all about you kids. Every. Little. Last. Detail." Mononu explains with a cheeky giggle. The dog turns to address the other Ultimates. "But everyone knows about Kinji-kun and DR-3, regardless! Riiight, guys?"

The guilty looks on my classmates' faces says it all. They knew. They knew, but most of them were polite enough to either not bring it up or just ignore it. Now, they can't do anything except acknowledge DR-3 and my ties to it.

My throat goes dry. I start trembling under the spotlight. Horrible memories start flooding back-memories that I've tried so hard to forget, memories that I've always tried to conceal with a smile.

_Ace Attorney Shamed and in Shambles!_

_"Look, it's the Kinji boy."_

_Huge Hero to Sudden Zero!_

_"I feel sorry for him, being raised by such a deceptive man."_

_DR-3 Ends Long Time Win Streak!_

_"Must be hard knowing that your father was a crook."_

_Defense Attorney Kinji on Death Row!_

I take a shaky breath.

"Poor little smart ass! Had your late childhood wrecked by the loss of that foolish father of yours, huh?" Monone says in an exaggerated, mocking tone. "Oh, boo hoo hoo! I think I shed a tear!"

"Nyahahaha! Don't worry about it if anyone does die, kids! I'm sure our Ultimate Investigative Reporter here can solve the case in a flash!" Mononu adds happily. "After all, Kinji-kun HAS been working for several years to avenge his father! There's nothing this kid CAN'T do!"

"You never know, brats! The smart ass here might be the easiest one to kill! You know he's too soft to fight back!" Monone suggests, a hint of madness in her squeaky voice.

This is far different than dealing with Kishi's probing questions or Reese and Rylie's insults. There's more to this than that. Monone and Mononu are relying on my own despair to tear me apart-and it's working.

I struggle to find my voice. Nothing comes out because there are so many things racing through my mind at once.

At the moment, I'm not particularly courageous, quirky, or even optimistic.

I'm just the Kinji boy-and my dad would never approve of me as I am now. He'd tell me to wipe away my tears and to stand up for myself. I'm no quitter.

I take another shaky breath, but force myself to straighten up.

I won't let the past define me.

_I'm not the Kinji boy-I'm Ryosuke Kinji, the Ultimate Investigative Reporter. I shall solve DR-3 and clear my father's name._

"Well, well, well! Looks like the smart ass doesn't have anything else to add!" Monone remarks gleefully, blatantly relishing in my supposed surrender. "Let that be a lesson to you kiddies-don't you dare defy the camp counsellors, or we'll pay you back in spades!"

"We won't be killing one another!" I declare stubbornly, glaring daggers at Monone and Mononu. My voice quivers a bit, but my gaze never falters.

"What, you're not crying yet?" Monone groans, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Fine, be that way! It'll just make it all the more satisfying when you DO give up on hope!"

"I'll never believe that." I state firmly, which sends Monone into a frenzy.

"GRRRR! You're irritating as hell!" The cat sputters angrily. "I'll enjoy watching you fall into the depths of despair!" Monone whips around to the other Ultimates. "In fact, you brats can rot away in this dump for all I care!"

"Um, you can review the camp rules and regulations in your E-Handbooks! Don't break them, or you'll receive terrifying punishments!" Mononu adds nervously. "We'll see you kids later when we have some fun camp bonding activities planned, alright?"

And then they're gone.

* * *

><p>{:::CAMP CRESCENT'S DIVIDE RULES AND REGULATIONS:::}<p>

{1. Students may reside only within Camp Crescent's Divide. Leaving the camp grounds is highly frowned upon by the counselors.}

{2. Night time is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas-such as the mess hall-are off limits at night, so please exercise extreme caution.}

{3. Sleeping anywhere other than the two designated lodging areas shall be viewed as "slacking" and will be punished accordingly.}

{4. Some facilities, like the makeshift restrooms and showers, are not co-ed. Males and females should remain in their corresponding areas, as indicated by signs on stall doors.}

{5. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Camp Crescent's Divide at your own discretion.}

{6. Violence against the camp counsellors Monone and Mononu is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of private property.}

{7. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will be eligible to check out of Crescent's Divide, unless they are discovered.}

{8. Additional camp regulations may be added as necessary.}

{:::HAVE FUN FOREVER AT CAMP CRESCENT'S DIVIDE, KIDS!:::}

Frightened, I slowly look up from my E-Handbook to the pale faces of my classmates. Only now does the gravity of our situation slap us across the face. This is the new surreal reality we live in.

Sixteen Ultimates, sixteen talents-and it's every man for himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Danganronpa fans! :) You guys have no idea how happy I am to finally introduce the "life of mutual killing" concept to the OCs (yeah, it sounds evil, but what can you do?)! Unfortunately, this means that anyone is free game to kill or be killed! For those that have submitted OCs, I have taken into consideration your character's personality and suggested fate when determining the victims, killers, and survivors, but please keep in mind that anything may happen in Crescent's Divide and that your OC may end up in an unlikely situation.<strong>

**I have a lot of crazy stuff planned for the first motive and trial, so I look forward to writing those! (Poor Ryosuke, though. He's gonna be stuck solving a bunch of murders...Makes me feel bad for him, 'cause I really like writing his honest, cheery nature, but keep putting him in strained situations when people are watching him and judging him based solely on DR-3...)**

**Chapter 5 was a tough one to write! It was probably because I had all sixteen students (plus two hyperactive stuffed animals) all in one place yelling at each other. I had to reread and edit this chapter sooo much to make sure that at least everyone had a line or reacted in some way. (Otherwise it just seemed like they were hanging off on the sidelines and just taking a coffee break while everyone else freaked out about the killing game...)**

**In case you are confused about the names of the camp counsellors, Monone originates from the Japanese character ****猫**** ("neko"), meaning cat. Mononu originates from the Japanese character ****犬**** ("inu"), meaning dog. I only added two letters apiece for each deranged stuffed animal to keep their names short and simple. I know that Monone uses dog puns and that Mononu uses cat puns, but I wanted to switch them up a little and have them use the others' intended gags/punch lines. Hopefully that's not too confusing...-_-' (I had a good laugh writing their dialogue, though...)**

**By the way, as of right now it looks like our first free time events (next chapter) will feature Kai Ogasawara and Akihiko Hibiki! Keep sending in votes for the next free time events if you would like to see Ryosuke hang out with other OCs.(*coughcough*let'sdoReesebecausehe'ssolovingandkind*coughcough*).**

**Oh, and here's an update on the OTTT spin-off I was thinking about doing. Many of you have said that you're all for it so we can see free time events for all the OCs (even when they die), but some of you have also pointed out that it may hold up the main series. I have decided, as such, to put the spin-off on hold until after the completion of the first class trial. This way, readers can get a proper grasp of how well they truly like the characters before an entirely different fanfiction is dedicated to sharing their experiences and memories. In this way, it will also not distract from OTTT when it's getting right to the good part. ;) Sound good?**

**As always, thanks for reading and see you all (hopefully!) next chapter, which shall feature free time events and potentially the hinting of a motive! ;D**

**P.S. A special thanks to ApexUtopia for assisting with writing Kai's lines this chapter. There's a Gurren Lagann reference in there for fans of the anime/manga series. ;)**


	6. Play Nice, Kiddies

**Hello, Danganronpa fans! Before you read this chapter of OTTT, I'd like to clarify some details concerning the organization of free time events in this fanfic.**

**The free time events in OTTT won't be nearly as systematic as they are in the Danganronpa games. Writing is a different medium than video games, so I feel that if I structure the free time events as rigidly the games do, my work would be less colorful and entertaining. As such, we won't be having Ryosuke robotically asking others to hang out and answering their random questions with equally as random answers-instead, I will try my best to somehow relate each free time event to what is currently happening in terms of the main plot while still having Ryosuke interact/bond with his classmates. (In fact, the free time events for this chapter have Ryosuke being invited to hang out rather than vice versa...) You'll still be able to distinguish free time segments from plot segments because a report card will update at the end of a free time event.**

**In addition, our protagonist won't be getting any special abilities as Makoto and Hajime do after a certain number of interactions, as they wouldn't make sense in the context of the story. However, I may have Ryosuke pick up a Monocoin here or there to obtain gifts/trinkets for his friends, just to shake things up a bit. There may also be big group events later in the story. :)**

**Reminder: The free time events this time around will feature Kai Ogasawara and Akihiko Hibiki, as promised! There are some cultural things mentioned in both events (origami, matcha, tea ceremonies, etc.), but those should be explained in the story. I'm looking for suggestions as to which OCs you'd like to see for the next free time events, so any specific preferences can be addressed via PM or review. I am not exactly sure who to do next, so your votes would really help me out. :3**

**Hope that clears up everything! Enjoy the chapter, and stay tuned for the continued author's notes at the end. :)**

* * *

><p><em>If you wish to leave this place, kill a classmate and get away with it.<em>

"Th-This can't actually be happening, r-right?" Atsuko squeaks, his voice just scarcely above a whisper. The E-Handbook clutched in his clammy hands casts an eerie electric blue shadow over his features. He looks absolutely terrified, like a fawn caught in headlights-young, innocent, and trapped.

"Of course this can't be happening!" Hideki snaps bitterly at the pianist. "The police would never let something as shady as kidnapping go unaccounted for!" (How ironic, considering that when I had first encountered the hypnotist in the mess hall, he had quickly dismissed the very notion of abduction.)

"K-K-Kidnapping?!" Shiori echoes nervously, wringing her fingers together in fright. Her watery eyes dart back and forth accusingly, as though daring someone to refute the claim. "W-W-Why the h-h-hell would anyone w-w-want to k-k-kidnap us?!"

"The first motive that comes to my mind is ransom money, but I don't think that's it." I say carefully, racking through my brain for a more logical explanation. "Something about that just seems off. Individually, the Kramers and Hibiki-sama are worth the most, while the rest of us are pretty much from middle class families. There's not much to gain in that sense."

"_Clearly_ it is _not_ for mere ransom money. Why go through the trouble of taking sixteen students and forcing them to kill one another when you can more readily dispose of them one by one yourself?" Kishi replies calmly, nodding at the electrified fences towering over us in the distance. "Whoever is behind all this must have taken painstaking measures to secure the area. It is obviously someone with a lot of influence, a lot of cash, or both."

"...W-What are you suggesting, Naoki-san?" Shigeko warily inquires, staring at the chess master as though she were an alien object.

"I'm not suggesting anything." Kishi insists, refusing to clarify for the rest of us. "All I'm saying is that we should all be a little more cautious from now on. After all, no one knows what may happen-and this brings me to my proposal.

The dark-eyed girl holds up her E-Handbook, which displays one of the camp rules and regulations. Once a trendy gadget to fill the void left behind by my missing tape recorder, the E-Handbook now seems like a heavy ball and chain, imposing unwanted restrictions on us. The screen is a bright, ghostly blue.

{2. Night time is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas-such as the mess hall-are off limits at night, so please exercise extreme caution.}

"I advise that we make it mandatory for everyone to stay indoors for the duration of night time. Wandering around in the dark might make one susceptible to attack, and I assume that no one here wishes to be killed on the spot." She softly smirks. "The lodging here is unlocked only by presenting the proper camper's E-Handbook, so as long as we remain in our cabins all night, we will be safe from harm.

"Of course, this is not an official camp rule, so it cannot be enforced by Monone and Mononu, but I believe it would behoove all of us to follow it."

"That...that does make sense. It would most certainly prevent losing sleep over the fear that someone may come and end our life in the middle of the night." Arisa consents. "I am in favor of this proposal."

A murmur of agreement rolls throughout the Ultimates. I even find myself nodding at Kishi's practicality, despite her cunning ways. I completely disagree with the chess master that we should anticipate someone making the move to kill, but at least she's suggesting something that increases our security-what little security that we have in Crescent's Divide.

Unfortunately, not all of us are in the same boat.

"Like HELL if I'm gonna let a bunch'cha shitty stuffed animals tell ME what to do!" Madoka growls, glaring at the rest of us, screaming bloody murder. "Do you guys seriously trust those pieces of crap?!"

"Mononu did mention a 'terrifying punishment' should we refuse to adhere to the rules set by the camp. I don't know about you, Kurosawa-san, but I wouldn't want to defy the one who kidnapped us if he has the power for all of this." Kishi sighs, sweeping her hand over to indicate the cage that was Crescent's Divide. "Are you willing to take that risk? Think about it long and hard-_long and hard_, Kurosawa-san."

Madoka hesitates-and at this, Kishi continues on slyly.

"In the end, we are all at the mercy of our mystery kidnapper."

As difficult as it is to swallow, we must all realize that Kishi is right. Even the easily irritable Madoka and Shiori settle back into an uncomfortable silence. Misaki's usually quiet aura reeks of misery.

At times like this, it's a challenge for me to piece together the right things to say-I'm not nearly that spontaneous. I attempt to throw together something awe-inspiring in my head to spark hope among the hopeless, but I keep coming up blank.

_Should I just wing it?_

But it's too late-as I contemplate my possible options, Kai finally breaks the proverbial ice. It's time for the Ultimate Inspirational Speaker to shine.

"Alright, guys! Listen up!" Kai bellows, seizing the attention of every Ultimate with his deep, booming voice. "Things may look bad now, but there'll always be a way out!"

"H-How can you p-p-possibly find something p-p-positive about all of th-th-this, d-d-dumbass?!" Shiori stutters, a swear word slipping out of her mouth in her frantic state.

"I have to agree with Miss Mopey over there. What good can come out of this?" Rylie sighs, frowning at Kai's antics.

"There's sixteen of us Ultimates and only two of those stuffed animals!" Kai points out. "I'm no mathematician, but we clearly have the advantage in terms of numbers! In fact, we can overpower them somehow if we can find a loophole through the rules! Nothing is completely airtight, so I'm sure we can escape if we just work together!"

Following the conclusion of Kai's terse speech is another prolonged pause. We take the words in, allowing them to sink into our skin, allowing them to be absorbed into our bloodstreams, allowing them to become a part of us. I don't know if anyone else feels this way, but I can feel my energy and my will to fight back returning to me.

"Everyone, Ogasawara-sama is correct. Please, let us discuss any possible means of escape as a group." Akihiko advises, wearing a serious, solemn expression on his feminine face. He seems to have also been rejuvenated by Kai's encouraging words-that in itself is a testimony to the power of the inspirational speaker's talent. "Surely we can come up with a solution to our ill predicament if we all, as you say, 'put our heads together'!

"Earlier today, we had split into small groups to explore the camp grounds. Perhaps now would be an opportune time to exchange our findings." Akihiko turns to Nayato. "Kougane-san, would you mind sharing your discovery with your fellow peers?"

"Can't 'cha at least drop the fancy speak when our lives are on the line here?" The Ultimate Miner heaves a sigh, but agrees to talk. "I checked out the front gates. They're locked up real tight. Tryin' to scale the fence is out of the question too-the barbed wire's pretty damn sharp, and it's even electrified. O.2 amps worth or more, I'd say."

"I-If it's only a small amount of electricity like that, then maybe we can somehow cross the fence..." Atsuko suggests, brightening a little.

Nayato scowls at the pianist in total disagreement. "0.2 amps is_ lethal_ to humans." She explains, causing Atsuko's face to fall. "Causes an irregularly fast heart beat. That small amount can make the heart give out from just pure exhaustion."

"...Oh." The pianist deflates like a popped balloon.

"So basically, you're saying that our only real route of escape isn't available. Great, just great." Hideki sighs, clearly irritated at the low probability of achieving freedom.

"There _is_ some good news. Turns out this ain't all of Crescent's Divide. There's more of the camp, but right now it's fenced off. If the cat 'n dog'll let us into the new area, we might find some other way out."

"I see. Thank you for your explanation, Kougane-san." Akihiko looks around at the fifteen of us. "Would someone else care to report their findings?"

"The medical office has all the supplies and equipment we need if anyone has a medical concern." Daichi offers, yawning before continuing on. "Bandages, gloves, hydrogen peroxide, medications, comfy cots..."

"I do not believe that the comfiness of the cots is relevant, Takano-san." Arisa points out. Daichi blinks slowly in response.

"Eh? It's relevant to me. *coughcough*"

"It is not relevant to the rest of us." Arisa states bluntly. "Therefore, it is meaningless information."

"Whatever..." The mycologist shrugs, lax as ever. Arisa's eyes flash darkly, but she does not respond to Daichi.

"Ah, I have something to add!" Shigeko pipes up, jumping into the conversation. "Ito-san and I were walking around and saw some of the cabins that Mononu mentioned. It appears that the male area is to the east and that the female area lies in the west. There were also some makeshift showers, rest rooms, and a big old reception building nearby."

"The residency areas are on opposite sides of Lunatic Lake, as the cat and dog have already pointed out." Arisa notes thoughtfully. "It is fine by me. The farther I stay from you men, the better."

"What?! Ari-chan, could it be that you don't like pretty boys?" Sakiko gasps, dramatically clutching her heart in horror. "But you have so many to pick from! There's the bad boy type, the little brother type, the cool type, the arrogant type, the mischievous type, the tsundere type, the feminine type, the childhood friend or boy next door type-"

"...What are you blathering on about now?" Arisa inquires, furrowing her brow in genuine confusion.

"Imamura-san, please stay on topic." Akihiko gently reminds the eager shipper. "If you have valuable information to share, then please do so."

"Roger that! Saki-chan is happy to report that the mess hall is fully stocked with ingredients and cooking equipment! We're all set for meals!" Sakiko announces cheerfully.

"Just don't let her loose in the kitchen." Kishi grumbles, face palming. "She almost sent the mess hall up in flames last time."

"Well, at least we know that we won't starve to death." Rylie sighs, but still shakes her head in dissatisfaction. "I suppose that's one of the few good things about this horrid class expedition."

"T-T-There's no g-g-guarantee how l-l-long that damn food will last us!" Shiori groans, frantically glancing around her. "There's sixteen m-m-mouths to feed! A-A-And besides, th-th-that s-s-shit could be p-p-poisoned!"

"Our kidnapper will keep providing us with a safe and steady food supply." Rylie insists sharply. "Like Kishi said, whoever he is, he wants us alive and well to kill one another instead of having to kill us himself. It's all a part of this twisted little ploy of his."

"Who would even want to do something like this? No sane person would enjoy watching teenagers kill their own classmates!" I declare, completely stumped at the mysteries surrounding Crescent's Divide. At the moment, it has become my top priority to solve.

"Surely our kidnapper gains nothing from forcing us to harm one another. What, then, is his motivation for this?" Akihiko muses, clasping his hands together tensely. "This is only becoming curiouser and curiouser by the minute..."

"Indeed." Reese concurs curtly. He hasn't really contributed to the conversation much, which is odd, given that he usually has something snappy to say. That can only mean that he's going to make a snarky comment now. I arm myself for verbal combat.

The socialite heaves an annoyed sigh. "Are we finished here? My sister and I would like to excuse ourselves before one of you ruffians attempts to murder us."

* * *

><p>"Kramer-san," I say slowly, finally able to bring myself to speak, "no one is going to <em>murder<em> anyone."

At the mention of the "m-word", all other conversations die out and those around the camp fire become fixated on Reese and I. Everyone looks quite shaken-especially those that were frightened to begin with.

"Listen to yourself, newspaper boy! You sound absolutely _pathetic_." Reese draws out every last syllable of 'pathetic' for emphasis. "Do you honestly think that _no one_ among us is plotting to kill?"

"Of course I do!" I counter rashly, immediately becoming defensive. "We're classmates-we're friends! There's no way we would be willing to resort to murder for our own selfish gain!"

The socialite just laughs at me.

"I'm sorry-friends? Friends? Since when have we ever been _friends_, newspaper boy?" Reese demands, obviously both mildly amused and sickened at the prospect. "You clearly need a reality check. Not everyone is as squeaky clean as you think they are-and hell, maybe you're not really who you claim to be, either."

"W-What is that supposed to mean?!" I cry indignantly, my voice quickly becoming tainted with agitation. I tell myself that I can't let him get the better of me, but I can't help but seek out a proper response.

"Not bright enough to put two and two together? Here, allow me to simplify it for you." Reese rolls his eyes and dons an accusing stare. "You could very well turn out just like your father, playing the part of the saint when you yourself are scheming to do away with one of us."

"H-Hey! Don't you insult my dad!" I sputter angrily, losing control of myself for what seems to be the third time today-first at Kishi, then at the Monos, now at Reese. "How many times do I have to say it before you understand? My father did NOT commit homicide! A-And even if he did, I would NEVER kill someone! Murder is WRONG!"

"Say it all you like, newspaper boy. It won't change my opinion of you." Reese scoffs, dismissing me as though I were an insignificant wasp. He turns to the other students with a smirk on his face. "Does the proverb 'like father, like son' ring any bells? How about 'the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree'? 'A chip off the old block'?"

With every new phrase that the socialite presents, the Ultimates look more and more uncomfortable-and just when we were all starting to truly get along! A few of them even start glancing around nervously, sizing up the competition, marking each person up: friend, foe, who knows?

This is bad-very, _very_ bad.

Camp Crescent's Divide doesn't foster hope and friendship-it encourages despair and rivalry.

The 'Divide' part of the camp name now makes perfect sense to me.

"We can pretend all we like," Reese continues, "but at the end of the day, the dog was completely right. We are total strangers. We know nothing about each others' true natures. It's better that we discard all these foolish notions of friendship while we still can-before someone ends up _dead_."

Reese's words strike a chord with the Ultimates. I can visibly see their spirits melting away, courage dissipating into nothingness, hope committing suicide. Eyes widen, pupils dilate, and fear reigns supreme.

"G-Guys? You don't...you don't believe him, right?" I weakly inquire, a knot forming at the bottom of my stomach.

To my left, Shiori awkwardly shifts away from me with pursed lips and Atsuko shies back, his face pale as a sheet. Each and every Ultimate refuses to meet my eyes-even Kai. He's gazing off into the distance, his expression queer and unreadable. I can't tell what he's thinking-exactly as Mononu predicted-and that frightens me.

In shock, I veer back to Reese, forming my next words very, very carefully. They sound lame and desperate, even to my own ears.

"How could you say something like that, Reese?" I demand, dropping the honorific I usually used when addressing others. I'm shaking as I speak. "Do you not trust us? Are you doubting your friends?"

"I'd rather be _doubtful_ than _dead_, thank you very much." The socialite replies frostily. He exchanges a stony look with his twin sister. "Let's go, Rylie. We're leaving."

Without a word, the Ultimate Manager obediently scurries after Reese. She wobbles a bit on her daintily bandaged feet.

I'm powerless to stop the Kramers from sauntering away.

The remaining students around me start to shuffle off, following Reese and Rylie's example. Some manage to mumble awkward apologies before drifting away, but most of them exit with complete silence. I remain glued to the ground, watching the Ultimates go.

_The reason people judge people is because people are people._

My heart sinks like a boulder to the bottom of the ocean floor. I hang my head, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to imagine myself in a happier place-just somewhere, anywhere but here at Crescent's Divide. It only heightens the sound of feet scuffling across the grass, of students fleeing to the safety of their own cabins, of trust shattering before me.

At this point, I'm not sure what to do. My thoughts are so jumbled that it's hard to discern right from wrong and truth from lies. I'm more than just confused-I'm utterly lost.

_This...This isn't good for my mental health._

Just as I think that, I feel a hand on my head, patting my hair down like a parent would to a child. In a camp meant to make its residents despair, such an act of kindness is unheard of. I conclude that I'm simply imagining things, because I know for a fact that no one trusts me now.

I hesitantly open my eyes, expecting to be met with nothingness.

Instead, I collide with a pair of dewy copper orbs. They belong to the girl I least expect to be comforting me.

Misaki Taiga stands on her tip toes, just scarcely grazing the crown of my head with a warm hand. Bathed in the light of the afternoon sun, her face looks even more familiar than ever. Even her touch is strangely nostalgic.

Misaki catches my gaze and gasps, realizing that she has been caught red handed. The cartoonist's hand hastily retreats to her sketchpad, and the item again returns to being her makeshift shield. I think she can feel my curious stare piercing through the pages of her sketchpad regardless.

"Taiga-san...?" I whisper cautiously, baffled beyond all belief. I'm afraid that I might scare her off if I do anything else, so I stay put and wait for a response.

Misaki's mouth quivers as though she wants to say something to me, but no such luck. She scribbles another message for me. Like her previous notes, this one is also short, sweet, and to the point. It is only three simple words.

_Don't give up._

I'm engulfed in an obscure sensation-something akin to tingling from head to toe. Perhaps it is a spark of hope? A sliver of cheer? Neither? Both? Whichever it is, I feel...somewhat reassured.

We stand there, enclosed in our own little bubble of time. It seems like an eternity before Misaki turns away and ends the moment. She bolts off in sheer embarrassment, leaving behind only a trail of foggy, ambiguous memories in my head.

I stare in total bewilderment after Misaki's fleeting figure. I really can't seem to figure her out after all. Sometimes she's completely terrified of me and other times she's able to hesitantly approach me. It's like two sides of the same coin-essentially one and the same, but at the same time different enough to warrant the different titles of 'heads' and 'tails'.

I take a deep breath and exhale slowly.

_Okay, Misaki. I won't give up._

* * *

><p>I'm so preoccupied with the cartoonist that I don't register the hand that claps onto my shoulder without a shout to accompany it.<p>

"Helloooo? Earth to Ryosuke! _Earth to Ryosuke_!"

"H-Huh? What?" I mutter unintelligently, snapping back to my senses with a sharp gasp. I recognize that voice-that impossibly thunderous voice. It belongs to the Ultimate Inspirational Speaker.

"You okay, man? You were kinda spacing out for a minute there." Kai says, a worried look plastered on his face (as opposed to the blank one from earlier during Reese's harsh speech). He glances in the general direction of Misaki and raises his eyebrows questioningly at me, but doesn't push it.

"I'm fine now, I suppose." I admit, scratching the back of my head anxiously. "What Kramer-san said still bothers me though..."

Kai frowns deeply-a very rare expression for him-at the mention of the not-so-amicable socialite. "You mean all that crap about your dad and murder?" He sounds genuinely cross, even irate.

"Ah, yeah...that." I mumble lamely. I can never really express myself properly when those topics are brought up. I guess this might be how Misaki feels, but on a larger scale. I eye Kai warily. "Hey, you know that I'm the Kinji kid, right? Why...why are you still willing to talk to me, despite knowing all that?"

Kai goes quiet, but his eyes intently bear into mine, his eyebrows knitting together in deep concentration. I can't tell what he's going to do next until he actually goes and does it. Kai suddenly breaks out into an wide grin.

"Looks like you need to be cheered up, buddy! You wanna go for a swim in the lake to cool off or somethin'?"

"What? No, I don't want to swim-and that doesn't answer my question!" I protest, confused at his reply. "Aren't you bothered by what Kramer-san said? That...that I might kill someone?"

"You said that you wouldn't murder, so you won't! I totally believe you, man-you're my friend!" Kai replies simply-oh, if only it were as simple as that. He looks dead serious, despite his highly jovial tone. "Besides, you're not the type to lie, Ryosuke. I know you. You're honest."

"...How can you tell that?"

"I dunno. It's just a gut feeling, and that's good enough for me!" Kai shrugs casually. "I'd say that I'm a pretty decent judge o' character, so when I say I trust you, I really mean it-and the next time I see Reese, I'll given'im good ol' fashioned spanking!"

"Uh, it'd probably be better if you_ didn't_ do that." I warily suggest-the last thing we need is more conflict amongst ourselves. "Anyway...thanks for having faith in me, Kai. I really appreciate it."

"No need to thank me, man! Like I said 'fore, it's times like this when we gotta stick together! After all, 'the ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy.'"

I stare at the inspirational speaker in awe. "Whoa, Kai. That was pretty deep."

"Was it?" Kai booms heartily, happy to see me lifted out of my sour mood. "Those were the words of Martin Luther King Jr.-a civil rights activist from America. It was in a book dad showed me."

"Your dad? What's he like?"

"Well..." Kai strangely drops silent again before he responds. His cobalt eyes are cloudy and far away. "He's a great man. I wanted to be a detective like him when I was a kid."

"Really? I've always dreamed of being a defense attorney like _my_ dad!" I cry, exhilarated at the connection that I share with Kai.

"You really love your father, huh?"

"Of course! He always tried to fit in time for me, even though he was usually busy with work. We'd play cards or head out to a park if he had a free moment-we were really close."

"Same with me. My dad got me into origami. The first thing I made was a half-assed crane, but I'm a lot better now. I practiced a lot to keep myself from runnin' around and gettin' into trouble."

"You do origami? That's great! I'm not nearly coordinated enough to make all those neat folds and fancy shapes."

"I can make something for you later, if ya want-a swan or a frog or somethin'-soon as I can get my hands on some paper. Maybe it'll spruce up those empty cabins of ours. I had a bunch o' cranes in my bedroom back home, and dad always said he felt like he was walking into a bird's nest whenever he poked his head in."

"That sounds like a good idea!" I reply cheerily. "I'd love to meet your father some day, Kai."

"Yeah. I'd say I'd love to meet yours, but...uh...y'know."

"Oh, that's fine. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so, man..."

_Huh? Was it just my imagination, or did Kai look slightly uncomfortable when I mentioned meeting his dad? The corners of his lips twitch now, almost as if he has to strain to keep his smile up..._

"Anyway, I'm glad you're feeling better now." Kai beams, back to his typical perky self. "Don't let what Reese said get to ya, Ryosuke-but if it does, know that I'm always here to listen if you need someone to talk to."

I conclude that it must be my imagination. Kai looks up to his father like I do to mine-there's no reason for him to be uneasy over his dad.

"Thanks, Kai. You're a good friend."

"No prob, man-no prob."

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! KAI OGASAWARA-ULTIMATE INSPIRATIONAL SPEAKER}

{Kai does origami as a hobby and has become quite skilled in the art of paper folding. Both Kai's love for origami and his passion for encouraging others originated with his detective of a father, whom he greatly admires. Kai seems to clam up a little and behave strangely should anyone bring up the subject of meeting his dad...}

* * *

><p>I feel a little better after talking with Kai.<p>

The inspirational speaker and I part ways following our conversation. He heads to his cabin in search of origami paper to fulfill his promise. I go to the mess hall to find something to eat, hoping that no other Ultimates were already there to ridicule me.

Entering through the mess hall's double doors, I'm fortunate enough that the building is nearly empty. The key word there is "nearly". There's still one person seated at a table-Akihiko Hibiki-with an array of strange bamboo tools and containers set out before him.

I spin around and scramble to exit before he spots me, but no such luck.

"Good day, Kinji-sama." Akihiko calls politely, freezing me dead in my tracks. "Would you care to join me for a light afternoon meal?"

_Crap._

The way he says those words, it's more like a command than a suggestion. Paired with that serene smile of his, I can understand why Akihiko is the heir to the Hibiki household. He has authority that I-even in this crazy camp-don't want to defy.

Figuring that Akihiko is better to have run in to than Kishi or Reese, I reluctantly bring myself to sink into a seat across from the Ikebana artist. He tilts his head to one side, curiously observing me.

"Oh my, Kinji-sama. Please do not taken offense to this, but you appear to be quite nervous. Is something the matter?" Akihiko inquires, his sapphire gaze piercing and unwavering.

_It's because the last rich person I talked to gave me a verbal beating_-but I can't bring myself to say it. Instead, I manage to sputter out a different-but still truthful-excuse.

"W-Well, Hibiki-sama...you're from such a well-off family. I don't know if you would feel right spending time with a commoner."

"Commoner? Nonsense. Here, we are all equal. Address me as you would someone of your own status. Be it 'dude' or 'bro', it matters not to me." Akihiko insists airily.

I think he's trying to make me feel more comfortable in his regal presence, but hearing Akihiko say 'dude' and 'bro' makes me chuckle. They stick out like sore thumbs since he has a distinctively formal way of speaking. I start to loosen up a little.

"Alright, if you say so. Er...what are you doing there, Hibiki-san?" I ask, my eyes trained on the heir's delicate hands. Throughout our entire conversation, they have been in constant motion, carrying out some meticulous task-sifting bright green powder through a stainless steel sieve with a wooden paddle, transferring the powder into a bowl with an oblong bamboo scoop, adding hot water, and slowly stirring the mixture with a stout whisk. The concoction smells sweet and mellow.

"Preparing koicha matcha-it was in the kitchen cabinets. Would you care for some?" Akihiko offers, gesturing to the bowl he had just prepared. Beside it is a small platter of what appears to be wagashi-traditional Japanese confections.

I'm little hesitant to accept because koicha is pretty expensive green tea and since wagashi is a pain to make and serve. Akihiko must have gone through a lot of trouble, especially considering that he probably has servants do all the cooking for him at home. Unfortunately, my growling stomach demands substance, so I take the bowl and a sweet from Akihiko with gratitude.

"Thank you."

"You are very much welcome, Kinji-sama."

Akihiko proceeds to prepare another bowl of matcha-this time for himself-as I partake my lazy afternoon snack. The tea is pleasant and subtle, the wagashi light and fluffy. A tranquil quiet envelops the mess hall and I feel at ease.

"How is it?" Akihiko inquires tentatively, having not yet delved into his own matcha or sweets.

"It's delicious." I say, becasue there's not much else to say aside from that.

"I see." Akihiko brings his bowl of tea to his lips, but stops short, instead placing the container back onto the table. He stares into the glimmering surface of the matcha. Because he has whisked the mixture so thoroughly, there is no foam to obscure his reflection. The calm atmosphere has quickly become a tense one.

We sit in silence.

"Kinji-sama...about your father..."

I freeze up.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"It's fine. You don't need to feel sorry for me." I mutter awkwardly. 'I'm sorry for your loss' is just a phrase that I'm not used to hearing.

"I'm afraid that I must, Kinji-sama. I must also apologize for my rudeness earlier-as well for the behavior of the remainder of our classmates. At the time, Kramer-san's words were...quite disturbing. I was weak and unsure of how to respond to such morbid suggestions, but that is no excuse for my impudence."

"I-Impudence? You don't need to go that far, Hibiki-san! It's alright-it's just nice to know that not everyone hates me for...for what happened with DR-3."

"No, it is not, as you say, 'alright'! Though it is not exactly the same as your predicament, I, too, know what it feels like to be judged, to be put under pressure, and to be with others that have certain expectations of you! How could I have been so blind to your true emotions, Kinji-sama?"

"Hey, I said it's fine, so just settle down..."

"Will you truly forgive me for my shamelessness?"

"For the love of...Hibiki-san, stop acting like you've done something awful!" I sputter-perhaps a little top loudly. I gasp, catching myself in the act. "Oh, sorry. I yelled again, didn't I?"

Akihiko just stares at me with wide eyes of admiration. "Your voice is rather impressive, Kinji-sama! So loud, so bold, so exhilarating! Why, I feel as though it could carry across an entire camp!"

_That's because it did when I yelled my name and title earlier today._

"You sure have some pretty unique interests, Hibiki-san." I comment, hoping to avoid another apology session with the Ikebana artist.

"Well, I have spent most of my life indoors with tutors. My mother often told me stories of the outside world and how polluted it was. She forbade me and my younger sisters from ever leaving the household-until now, that is. I find many of the customs and traditions of this realm fascinating-particularly the customary yelling from hilltops."

"It's definitely _not_ customary to yell from hilltops, Hibiki-san." I realize just how little Akihiko knows of regular, everyday life.

"It is not? My, how disappointing...I was looking forward to attempting it later today. I suppose I shall have to find an alternative past time to amuse myself with."

"I'm sure that there's something else you can do around here...at least until we can find a way out. You _did_ do a decent job of taking charge when everyone else was panicking, though." I suggest, recalling the ease with which Akihiko dealt with the conflicting Ultimates. "I'm starting to think of you as our leader, Hibiki-san."

"Leader? Thank you for the compliment, but I am not deserving of such a mighty title, nor such high praise. I still have much to learn of the outside world and its inhabitants. If anything, we should rely on each others' powers if we are ever to escape from Crescent's Divide."

I grin. "I forward to working with you, Hibiki-san."

I then proceed to help myself to a few more wagashi.

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! AKIHIKO HIBIKI-ULTIMATE IKEBANA ARTIST}

{Akihiko was raised in a secluded all-female household, which may explain his femininity and his eccentric curiosity concerning the "outside realm". Apparently, he feels a constant need to apologize for things that are out of his control and takes compliments with a grain of salt. He appears to skilled with his hands, busying himself and multitasking when he speaks...}

* * *

><p>With food in my stomach and hope in my heart, I wave good-bye to Akihiko and head east of Lunatic Lake toward the designated male cabins. After everything that has happened today, all I really want to do is hop into bed and sleep, even though it's technically not night time yet.<p>

_Night..._I shiver, recalling Kishi's addition to the second rule of the E-Handbook.

_"I advise that we make it mandatory for everyone to stay indoors for the duration of night time. Wandering around in the dark might make one susceptible to attack, and I assume that no one here wishes to be killed on the spot."_

_No, no. That won't happen._ I reassure myself, shaking off the eerie chill that races down my spine.

I focus on trying to locate my specific cabin, reading the name plates by each door. It doesn't take long for me to spot which one is meant to be mine. Perched comfortably on my cabin's door handle is an elaborate little origami dragon-from Kai, no doubt-hovering above an electronic lock of some sort, emitting a red light.

I vaguely remember Kishi mentioning that a camper had to present the correct E-Handbook in order to gain access to a cabin, so I fish out my device and hold it before the red light. A few seconds later, the electronic lock pings and the light turns green, giving the signal to enter. I remove the paper dragon from its nest and step inside my room, the door slamming ominously behind me.

I expect to view a torture chamber, but it's far from that.

The cabin is...nice. A bit empty, but still nice.

There's basically everything that a student could ever want in a dorm room here-a desk with a lamp and chair, a reasonably sized bed with pillows and a comforter, shelves for storing items, and even a personal bathroom, minibar, and safe hanging ajar.

I cautiously approach, expecting to find a bomb planted in the safe. I prepare myself to flee if necessary. Instead, I am pleasantly surprised, for what lies inside greets me like an old friend-my tape recorder.

Sadly, when I press the play button, I find that all previous recordings have been completely erased. My self-introduction is no longer there. It was probably Mononu and Monone that did this, which frustrates me.

Still, I'm relieved to have my tape recorder back. It almost distracts from the fact that two creepy monochrome stuffed animals just ordered us to kill one another in this enclosed space, that most of us aren't getting along, that we don't trust one another. Tomorrow is a new dawn at Crescent's Divide, and I realize that then would be the right time to try and make amends with the other Ultimates.

I let out a tired sigh, placing Kai's origami dragon on the vacant desk and plopping onto my bed. I decide to then smartly face-plant into a pillow.

_It's been a looong day._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again, Danganronpa fans! :D Chapter 6 was really long and dramatic, huh? The original draft called for an even longer chapter, which involved a Mono Theater dream and continuing on to the next morning with the Ultimates at breakfast time, as well as the presentation of the first motive! Unfortunately, this chapter was already getting excessive enough with the free time events, so I decided to put those off until the next chapter. That should give you guys an idea of what to expect next time around...<strong>

**So, how are you guys liking Ryosuke as the main character now that he finally gets the chance to act like one? It's fun for me to write his reactions to everything because he's so faithful and dorky. The same goes for the other OCs-they all contribute their own unique personality to the story! (It's a shame that I'll need to start killing them off, though...) I'm also a little upset that I didn't get to write any lines for Mononu and Monone in this chapter, but oh well...There's always next time, I suppose...**

**As always, let me know what you think of this chapter's content in the reviews or PM. :3 I love hearing from everyone!**

**See you all (hopefully!) next chapter!**


	7. Skip the Formalities

**Hello, Danganronpa fans! The Internet Explorer is here with another cultural note! As you all know, this story takes place in Japan, so there are bound to be some glaringly different customs and traditions when compared to other cultures, especially when Akihiko is involved. For this chapter, the students will be having breakfast-which they must prepare themselves-together in the mess hall. As most of the OCs are Japanese, what they consume in this chapter may come across as odd to many western readers, so I'll try my best to clarify.**

**In Japan, a typical breakfast consists of steamed white rice or okayu (rice porridge) and miso soup or clear broth paired with various side dishes. Some common side dishes are natto (fermented soy beans), nori (dried seaweed), tsukemono (pickled vegetables), tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), and broiled/grilled fish. What seems like a lunch or dinner to the west can be a breakfast in the east. Usually, the side dishes are eaten alternatively with rice and the soup is consumed straight from the bowl, without the use of a spoon.**

**There are two big Japanese terms used around meal time. Before eating, it is customary to say "itadakimasu" ("I recieve this food"/"I humbly accept this meal"), which is the equivalent to "let's eat" or "bon appėtit". It expresses thanks to the person who has prepared the food. To show politeness and/or satisfaction with a meal, one should consume every last grain of rice. After eating, one says "gochiso-sama deshita", which means "it was quite a feast". This is, again, to thank the chef for his efforts.**

**Anyway, that's it for me! See ya at the end-of-the-chapter author's notes! :P**

* * *

><p>=Mononu Theater #1=<p>

_Hiya, hiya! This is your friendly neighborhood Mononu reporting for duty! Hey, aren't you boys so glad that you have me as your wonderful camp counselor instead of that nasty little Monone? She's just ab-SO-lute-ly dreadful! Like, as in, SO absolutely dreadful that I had to combine the two words to describe her! I feel sorry for the poor girlies stuck with that sourpuss..._

_Monone's always telling me to do this and that, and it sure does stink! "Be more cryptic in the damn Mono Theater skits", "yell at those little brats more often", "why the hell haven't you prepared the first motive", etc., etc. ,etc.! It's so annoying! Sometimes I just wanna shove a boot down her blasted mouth!_

_Anyway...Sorry for getting off track! Nyahahaha! Er, what were we just talking about again? Um, and why are you guys all staring like you expect me to foreshadow something important? Please don't put pressure on me like that! I-I'm just here to be the cute comic relief character!_

_I'm being totally serious about that last part, I swear! It's not like I've committed some sort of horrible crime-aside from maybe being too cuddly and huggable...So why don't you guys trust me, huh?_

_Why..._

_...wHy DON't yOu TrUSt mEEE?_

* * *

><p>"A-hem! This is a message from the head counselor of Camp Crescent's Divide's Canine Cabins' campers! Whew, there's a tongue twister for ya! Say that ten times fast and you get a piece of candy, kids!"<p>

Mononu's squeakily cheerful voice rouses me from my deep sleep. I realize-from the sudden large time skip-that I must have slipped into dreamland almost immediately after collapsing into bed yesterday. My head is throbbing terribly from the stuffed animal's high-pitched announcement. I struggle to heave myself into an upright sitting position and warily face the monitor suspended above me.

Of course, the monochrome dog is displayed on the screen-but for some reason, he's lazily lounging in a fold-up chair with a juice box in paw. As usual, he's cheekily grinning as though nothing could possibly be bad in the world. Oh, how wrong he is.

"It is now 7 am, and night time is officially over, so I finally get to say my morning greetings for the very first time! Oooh, I'm SO excited! How 'bout you guys, huh? Huh?"

Just get on with it already...I groan at Mononu's over-the-top nature, wondering if our kidnapper has anything better to do than to go on needless tangents. It is both childish and frightening just how optimistic the camp counselor is about this entire situation. Then again, I suppose he's not the one that's being held against his will and encouraged to murder classmates.

"Alright...Gooood morning, everyone! It's time to rise and shine! Let's all get ready to greet another beeeeautiful day!"

The monitor then (finally!) manually shuts off and I'm left staring at a blank screen. It's the beginning of day 2 in Crescent's Divide, and I'm already feeling pretty anxious-partly because of Mononu, partly because of yesterday's events, and partly because of last night's dream.

A dream about _dad._

When I was about eleven years old, my father and I had a talk that would ultimately serve to define my entire being. At the time, I was lost and confused. I was but a shadow of the person that I am today. I was not yet me.

It had started simply as a typical discussion between father and son, sparked by the quintessence of parent to child conversation starters. It had concluded with a shard of dad's burning spirit passing its flame on to mine. I can recall the entire conversation-from start to finish-verbatim.

It's a frequently recurring scene, playing in my head during my first night in Crescent's Divide. Maybe my subconscious is trying to encourage me to keep going. Maybe dad is trying to tell me something. Either way, I wake up each time from the dream knowing exactly how it played out. This time was no different.

_"How was school, champ?" Dad glances up from his paper, his reading glasses propped on the bridge of his nose. His gaze is a double-edged sword: they are kind because he obviously cares for me, but also intimidating because I know that I can never match his brilliance._

_"It was okay, I guess." I'm low and quiet, shamefully staring at my feet. One of my sneakers is untied._

_"Just 'okay'? And why is that, Ryo?" At once, he sets aside his paper and gives me his full attention. There's no escaping from him now-his eagle eyes have locked on to me._

_"It was just okay." I reply, pursing my lips into a straight line. It's technically not a lie, but it's technically not a truth either._

_"Come on, you can tell your old man, can't you?" He laughs, his voice sincere and reassuring. I would give anything to hear it again, but it's only a fragment of the past now. "Chin up, Ryo! Papa's all ears! Say what's on your mind."_

_I reluctantly give in. "Sensei asked us what we wanted to do after we graduate, and I had no clue how to answer."_

_"Really?" Dad says nothing more than that._

_"Uh-huh." At that point, I my head droops in shame, afraid to meet my father's discerning eyes. My perfect father, whom I have always admired, who had never once failed at anything he set his mind to, is a constant judge that I want to please. I think I've failed him._

_"Hmmm. I see, I see...And you're worried about this?" He strokes his chin with a free hand, the other resting in his lap-something he always does when he's deep in thought. It's a sign that he's about to launch into philosophical mode._

_"Well, yeah. 'Cause I dunno what I'm going to do with myself. I don't really excel at anything."_

_I believe myself to be a big disappointment. I just don't have the guts to say it to dad's face-to my genius of a father's face. I am nothing but a coward._

_"That's not true, Ryo."_

_"I'm not super strong or super smart or super anything like you, dad." I protest, furrowing my eyebrows. "I'm not a success-I'm just average."_

_"Ryosuke. Do you really think that being strong or smart makes you a better person? That it makes you successful? That it makes you happy? Because if so, you'd be wrong, mister."_

_"But...But I thought that I has to be talented at something-anything-to be like you. I'm not gonna go anywhere as I am now."_

_"You are not like me, and nor should you attempt to be like me-you are your own person, a completely separate entity from myself. You are Ryosuke Kinji, and you always will be."_

_"I'll also always be your son. That's all I'm known for at school-for being related to the 'ace attorney'. They expect me to be like you."_

_Dad abruptly changes the subject-or at least I think he does._

_"Ryosuke, why do you think I defend others?"_

_"Huh? Well, because it's your job. You need to take on cases to keep your clients safe." I give dad a quizzatical look. "That's right, right?"_

_"No. Just the opposite, Ryo. I do not protect in order to fight. I fight in order to protect." He recites it with such certainty, such vigor, that I think I would have believed him if only I understood what he meant._

_"What? You don't protect in order to fight? You fight...in order to protect? Aren't those the same thing, but with the words reversed?"_

_"No, they are not. Victory and talent do not make a content man, Ryo. It is up to the man himself to become content by obtaining that which he seeks. Weak and deplorable is the one who says that 'I can't' when it's not at he can't, it's just that he won't._

_"Do you understand, my boy?"_

_"Nope." Honesty is the only thing I have to boast of._

_"That's alright, Ryo. You will someday."_

_"I should understand it now." I insist stubbornly, frustrated with myself._

_"You're young-you still have time to decide your fate. Don't be impatient and rush to find yourself. Just focus on the present, let your instincts guide you, and you'll be fine."_

_"So where does that leave me, dad? What should I do? I still don't know where I'm headed with my life, or what I want to do."_

_"Ryosuke, what you become is irrelevant. Who you become is much more important, and no one can decide that identity but you."_

_"That's never stopped anyone else from telling me what...uh, sorry, who...I should be."_

_"Expect others to comment and criticize-but in the end, the final choice is up to you." I feel dad's hand resting on my head. A comforting, warm hand, washing away all of my fears, smoothing down my insecurities...almost like a miracle._

_"Dad?" My voice is near a whisper, unsure of what to anticipate._

_"Ryo..." His voice trails off, his gaze growing distant. He's contemplating something of vast importance. Finally, dad continues._

_Here comes his famous line._

_"The reason people judge people is because people are people._

_"It is in human nature to doubt. We are afraid of getting hurt in the process of believing. It's easy to doubt, but it is nearly impossible to believe._

_"When I look at you, my boy...I know that you are the kind of person who will believe, no matter what. Now all that's left is for you to embrace who you are with open arms."_

"The kind of person who will believe, no matter what"..."embrace who you are with open arms"...those words ignited my spirit and have continued to burn since then. They have driven me to accomplish great feats, to tackle the impossible, to bring me to Hope's Peak.

Dad has always been there to reassure me. Now that he's not around anymore, I need to take on that responsibility myself.

"I'm fine." I say out loud, addressing my reflection in monitor overhead. I hope that if I tell myself those words enough times that the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach will go away, so I say it a second time. "I'm fine."

Yes. I'll be fine because I have faith in my friends. My friends...That is the one thing that gives us an edge over our kidnapper-strength in numbers. So long as the Ultimates stick together, we will be able to escape from this place.

No one has to die. No one has to kill. Nothing bad has to come from this. Just smile and press onward. Be 'the kind of person who believes, no matter what'.

"I'm fine." I take a deep breath and steadily exhale. "I'm fine...Dad."

Somewhere out there, I know that Monone and Mononu are watching and listening-there are cameras everywhere. They must be having a good laugh over my little mantra, mocking me behind my back.

I shake my head.

I decide to let them laugh.

My father was a protector, but I am a believer.

I am...a believer.

In reply to my wit (or lack thereof), my stomach lets out an urgent growl.

I sigh, my epic moment ruined by the most mundane thing. I suppose I should remedy my hunger before I plan on doing anything else-not that there's much I need to do today, but still...Food would certainly help with what is sure to be another stressful, strained day here in Crescent's Divide.

Consulting the minibar yields no results-the darned thing is empty aside from a crayoned note authored by (I assume) the monochrome camp counselors themselves. There is a crude drawing of some misshapen building and a bowl of what appears to be kibbles and bits. Under this, nearly illegible writing trumpets two messages:

_'Snacks not included in minibar. Sorry, sorry! You can bring what you like back from any eating establishments and vending machines, though!'_-Mononu (XP)

_'Go get a real meal at the friggin' mess hall, ya lazy, hormonal teenager! You can't expect us to always cater to ya!'_-Monone (D:)

_Not cool, guys. Not cool._

My stomach complains again, and a hand flies to silence its vapid protests.

I realize now that constituting a single bowl of matcha and a few wagashi as a meal was a big mistake. As I loll about in my cabin doing nothing in

particular, my belly snaps sharply at me, demanding a proper meal. This, along with the fact that I'm tired of tasting my own spit, prods me to pay a visit to the mess hall.

I decide to bring only the bare minimum with me. Kai's origami dragon will get crushed in my jacket pocket, so I leave it as it is on my desk. It's a fitting guardian-and perhaps a good luck charm-to watch over the small space that I now grudingly call my own.

Armed with only the dreaded lead ball that is the E-Handbook and my (recently recovered and much preferred) tape recorder for luck, I leave the safety of my cabin and plunge outside.

The day is young, but the sunshine is still alarmingly bright.

* * *

><p>I'm greeted by a rather pleasant sight when I step inside the mess hall-an abundance of food coupled with a lack of monochrome camp counselors.<p>

Some tables have been manuvered together so that there are sixteen seats in total within a close proximity of one another. A big meal is laid out before the vacant chairs-there's fragrant tamagoyaki, grilled fish, spiced vegetables, bowls of miso soup, and mounds of rice for each student, all tantalizing and beautifully arranged on pristine white platters. An elegant centerpiece of violet wildflowers stands innocently amongst the various dishes, welcoming all that gaze upon the breakfast banquet-and at once, I know who is responsible for all of this.

"Hibiki-san?" I call tentatively, my anxious voice filling in the empty gaps of the mess hall. As if on cue, the Ikebana artist glides out of the kitchen with a plate of natto and nori. Our eyes meet.

"Ah, Kinji-sama. Good morning." Akihiko greets, placing the dish in his hands down on a table. He gestures toward the sea of vacant chairs before him with a graceful hand. "Please, sit down."

"Mornin', Hibiki-san." As I slide into the first seat I can find, I ask the obvious in an attempt to generate conversation. "Did you make all of this all by yourself?"

"Why, yes, I did. I believed that we would be in need of someone to handle the matter of meals, so I took it upon myself to do so." Akihiko explains, sliding two bowls to me-one of soup and one of rice-followed by silverware. It smells warm and comforting, like home.

It occurs to me that Akihiko went through a lot of trouble to prepare all of this and that I should first pay my respects to him, but my initial thought is to just chow down regardless. I'm happy to say that I manage to restrain myself in the presence of a Hibiki, waiting to first be granted permissio to eat. Luckily for me, Akihiko reads me like a book.

"Why don't you go ahead and partake in breakfast?" He tilts his head to the side and gently beams. "You must be quite famished by now."

_Well, I guess now there's no shame in digging in._

"Don't mind if I do!" Before bringing a single grain of rice to my lips, I add, "_Itadakimasu_." Unfortunately, I immediately regret the (big) bite I take when a jarringly familiar voice pierces the mess hall.

"Hello, gentlemen."

"Ah, salutations, Ms. Kramer."

WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Time out! _Ms. Kramer?!_

A piece of nori falls out of my mouth.

I must have awful luck, because it seems that fate has chosen to bless me with a Kramer's presence. Rylie makes her way over to the tables in dangerously sharp high heels-without Reese, thank god (sometimes I swear those two are surgically attatched to one another)! She's wobbling a little because of her bandaged feet, but Rylie still holds her head up high like dignified royalty, her hair like spun gold, her eyes a steely blue.

The manager stops short of taking a seat, taking note of the dried seaweed that has been saved from an untimely death in my stomach acids. Rylie slightly grimaces, her voice sickeningly sarcastic. "Charming. You do that all the time, Kinji-kun?"

It takes me a moment to process her words and make a snappy comeback. Maybe it's because it's still pretty early in the morning, or maybe it's because (for once) Rylie has addressed me by name. Either way, it's a mild shock-but something tells me that she's only being slightly more polite because her brother isn't present to bring out the worst in her or because Akihiko is there observing.

"Sure I do-and pigs can fly." I muster up a strained smile. However unpleasant the Kramers may be together, one twin doesn't seem nearly as bad as both in the same time and place.

"I see. I appreciate your vague attempt at humor." Rylie replies, nodding curtly at me to acknowledge my existence. She then turns to Akihiko and beams brightly, displaying all of her luminous pearly whites. "I hope you don't mind if I join you for breakfast."

I would be more bothered by the blatant discrepancy in Rylie's behavior if only Akihiko wasn't a serving as a distraction from her verbally abusing me. Maybe she's just more comfortable around those of equal or higher status than she was. I shrug and casually resume with my meal, taking a sip of miso soup from a bowl.

"Not at all, Ms. Kramer." Akihiko responds with hospitality and a small smile. "You are free to eat your fill, though I do apologize in advance if the food is not to your liking. I'm afraid that I am not well-versed in the western culinary arts..."

"That's quite alright. It's a nice change of pace." Rylie drawls out sweetly, sweeping aside a stray lock of golden hair from her face. She selects the chair farthest away from me to dine-not that I expect anything less-and pats a vacant seat adjacent to her. "Why don't you sit next to me, Akihiko?"

It takes all of my willpower to not spray out the soup in my mouth when a realization hits me square in the jaw. The friendliness, the constant smiling, and (most glaringly of all) the sudden first-name basis...Is is just me, or is Rylie flat out flirting with Akihiko? My head whips to the Ikebana artist to view his reaction.

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Kramer." Akihiko insists, completely oblivious to Rylie's wiles. He looks slightly uncomfortable as he puts rice and soup before her-perhaps because of suddenly being referred to by first name-but manages to maintain his serene smile. "I will be leaving to fetch the other students for breakfast, as it would be a shame if the food went cold."

"Oh...Well, if you say so." Rylie pouts a bit, but doesn't make any further advances. "Don't take too long, though. It's not very courteous to keep a lady waiting."

"I'll try my best to be back, as you say, 'ASAP'." Akihiko replies out of pure politeness, interpreting Rylie's flirtaciousness as just a simple request and nothing more. "I shall return shortly-until then, please enjoy yourselves." Waving farewell to us, he sets off to gather the remaining Ultimates, leaving me alone with Rylie.

It's the last scenario I want to be in at the moment-and apparently, Rylie shares the same opinion. As soon as Akihiko is out of sight, she lets out a deep sigh, tossing me an irritated look from her seat.

"Can't you take a hint, Kinji-kun?" She demands, sounding an awful lot like Reese whenever he addresses me, with venomous thorns littering her honey-hued tone. "No one likes a third wheel, you know."

"Well, I think it was pretty obvious that _you_ scared him off, not me." I counter, mopping up the nori that had fallen out of my mouth earlier (before the other students arrived and questioned its presence on the otherwise pristine tables).

"Oh, please. Don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, muckraker."

"It's hard to do that when something's happening right in front of my own face."

I'm wary of Rylie. She has never indicated any interest in Akihiko before, so it's somewhat suspicious that she's suddenly showering him with affection. I feel as though she has some sort of ulterior motive, though there's not much evidence to back me up on that hunch. I can't really come to any sort of definite conclusion, only a few deductions.

Rylie and I stare at each other, basking in the uncomfortable silence. The tension is so thick that you can hack at it with a chainsaw and still not make a noticable dent. It's difficult to read her stormy eyes, but at least we're not at each other's throats like a cat and a dog-or worse...

_...like Monone and Mononu._

* * *

><p>The mess hall definitely perks up a bit when Akihiko returns with the remainder of the Ultimates. Without any sort of predetermined seating chart, the students flock into their own little cliques to chat. Various groups sit in small clusters, whispering to one another while eating.<p>

It's not an ideal situation-I'd much rather that we all be unified-but it's better than nothing. I should be glad that we're still talking to each other despite Reese's scathing warnings from yesterday.

Oh, and speaking of Reese, he, of course, immediately claims a seat next to Rylie upon his entry. Akihiko, like the urbane person that he is, entertains Rylie's request from earlier and occupies the other seat near her. They occasionally exchange a few words, but they never escalate to anything more than that (though Reese does give Akihiko a few odd expressions). I have to wonder if Reese is aware of his sister's coquettish ways, but think better of it and don't bring the subject up.

On the bright side, Kai, flashing me a cheeky grin and a boisterous greeting, is able to snag a seat to my right. He strikes up a friendly conversation with me in between bites of breakfast. "Feelin' better today, Ryosuke?"

"Yeah." I reply quickly, avoiding the gazes of certain students-namely Kishi and the Kramer twins. "By the way, I got your cool origami dragon. It's on my desk as a decoration."

"Good, good! Glad ya liked it, man! Lemme know if you ever want any more!" Kai offers, a mischevious glint in his eyes. "I'll make enough to fill up your entire cabin!"

"Thanks, but no thanks..." I hold up a hand to cut the inspirational speaker off before he goes off on an extended tangent. "Then there'd be no room for me."

"Huh, that's true! It would kinda be hard to sleep without getting a paper cut, and when you open the door to enter your cabin, origami'd fly out at ya."

"Wait, you were being serious about that?"

"Nope! I was just screwin' with ya!"

"You could've fooled me..."

"Men are noisy." Across from us, Arisa huffs in disdain, pushing away her empty dishes. The poetess vaguely nods in Akihiko's general direction to thank him for the meal. "_Gochiso-sama deshita_."

She then raises her voice, addressing the rest of the Ultimates as a whole. "What we should be focusing on now is finding a way out, not dilly-dallying as we currently are." Arisa stares at Kai and I when she mentions 'dilly-dallying', although plenty of other students are guilty of the same exact crime. "There is but no time to waste, only time to plan escape."

"Bravo, Ito-san." From beside her, Shigeko claps softly in admiration of Arisa's elegant lines. I suppose that I would be impressed too, if only the poetess hadn't reminded me of our dire situation.

"You're bitin' off more than you can chew, Ito!" Nayato snorts, unamused with Arisa's suggestion. The miner props her muddy boots onto the table, earning a frown from Akihiko. "How many times do I gotta say it before ya understand? As of right now, we have no way to leave this goddamn camp!"

"Kougane-san, please remove your footware from the table." Akihiko advises her, only to have Reese interject.

"Don't be surprised at their lack of sophistication." The socialite sighs, folding his arms across his broad chest. "Commoners are always this crass." Beside Reese, Rylie has settled back into a more passive state, her lips pursed in a straight line.

"I disagree, Mr. Kramer. All sixteen of us must cooperate if we are ever to leave this place." Akihiko replies simply before turning back to Nayato. "Kougane-san, your boots."

The miner grudgingly does as Akihiko requests, muttering, " Whatever..." under her breath. "Anyway, you can talk big all ya like, but there's not much we can do to get out. Might as well kick back 'n wait for the right moment to strike."

"E-E-Escape is obviously i-i-impossible for us!" Shiori wails pessimistically, digging her nails into her scalp. The architect frantically glances at a surveillance camera mounted on the ceiling before returning her dilated pupils to the rest of is. "I-I-It's not s-s-safe to talk about a-a-anything here! It's not s-s-safe to talk about a-a-anything ANYWHERE!"

"Kasaya-san, calm down." Arisa orders coldly, but Shiori continues ranting.

"Th-They're always watching, a-a-always listening! There's n-n-nowhere to ruuuuun!" The architect screeches, raking her shaking fingers through her hair.

"Can't someone shut her up?" Hideki groans, clutching his forehead. "I can feel a migraine coming on from her excessive whining."

"I-It is kind of loud..." Atsuko adds, picking at the remains of his breakfast with chopticks. He has become too jittery to polish off what is left of his rice.

"...Too noisy." Daichi chimes in, punctuating his terse remark with a yawn. His tone matches that of a half-dazed zombie.

From the far end of the tables, Misaki nods in agreement with the three.

"V-V-Volume is the LAST th-th-thing we should be w-w-worried about!" Shiori sputters, her face flushing pale with fright. "N-No matter what the h-h-hell we d-do or s-say, th-th-the damn cat and d-dog will k-know what we're p-p-plotting!"

"But that doesn't mean we should give up!" Kai counters, attempting to alleviate Shiori's worries. "Let'em spy on us if they want, but they can never break the strong bonds we have as classma-"

"B-B-Be quiet, d-d-dumbass! Th-They're hearing every w-word y-y-you're saying!" Shiori spits with contempt, stuttering furiously. "A-Are you TRYING to g-get us all in t-t-trouble?!"

"What, are you still pissy over some friggin' cheap-ass cameras?" Madoka scowls, leaping up from his chair eagerly. "Fine, then lemme smash'em up for ya!"

Kishi glares venomously at the vandalist. "Still that reckless tongue of yours, Kurosawa-san. Did you not read the rules and regulations of the camp? The E-Handbook explicitly bans the destruction of property."

Madoka's single champagne eye burns furiously at the chess master. "It's just one piece of junk. Those 'camp counselors' won't miss it! They've got hundreds of 'em planted all over the place anyway!"

"Saki-chan ships it~ Saki-chan totally, totally ships it~ Ultra Tsundere Kishi-chan with Bad Boy Madoka-kun!" Sakiko chirps, her random outburst (once again) earning her queer looks from the rest of the Ultimates, including me.

"I'm going to ignore that." Kishi declares stubbornly, her piercing gaze trained on Madoka. "Go ahead and do as you please if you hold absolutely no value for your life whatsoever."

"Screw you, shorty! I don't need to be told what to do!" The vandalist glowers, cracking his knuckles in anticipation of demolishing the surveillance cameras. Kishi sighs in irritation and proceeds to ignore him.

"Kurosawa-san, I believe that you should pay heed to Naoki-san's words..." Akihiko begins, only to be abruptly interrupted.

"Shut the hell up, girly man!" Madoka retorts sharply, causing Akihiko to recoil in shock. "The last thing I need's a naggy pretty boy tellin' me what's right and what's wrong!"

"Yo, dude! Let's think about this logically! No need to get hurtful or violent!" Kai hollers, though he looks as though he might fly at Madoka at any moment to properly restrain him.

_Oh no. This is getting way out of hand._

I find myself suddenly on my feet, madly pursuing Madoka. "W-Wait, Kurosawa-san! Th-This is bad! You shouldn't damage anything!" My hand latches onto his shoulder in a lame attempt to cease his advances.

"Don't try to stop me, Kinji!" Madoka growls menacingly, tearing away from my grip. He's enraged-nostrils flaring, mouth in a deep scowl, and face completely contorted. If looks could kill, I'd be a dead man. "Ain't no way a couple of lame-ass stuffed animals can intimidate ME!"

Then the most horrifying thing happens: squeaky voices pipe up out of seemingly no where.

"We told you kids-we're NOT stuffed animals! We're your camp counselors!"

_My god, they're back._

Monone and Mononu in the flesh.

* * *

><p>There's something mildly disturbing about having a murderous pair of monochrome mammals standing on the same tabletops that you were just eating off of. Gee, Monone and Mononu sure know how to make an entrance-that is to say, an entrance out of thin air. The two chuckle in unison at our gaping, dumbfounded faces, but start conversing with one another as though we students were mere museum exhibits up on display.<p>

"Well, lookee here, Mononu! Looks like your rotten flea-bitten boys are fighting yet again!" Monone snickers, her crimson eye radiating pure malice and ill intent. "My campers never give ME any lip, y'see...just goes to show how stupid you dogs are!"

"One of your stinky campers brought up leaving the camp in the first place, and it was ALSO your dumb girls that incited fighting!" Mononu counters angrily, surprisingly jumping to our defense. "All my campers have been trying to do is promote harmony and friendship!"

"Oh yeah? How 'bout Kurosawa-kun over there, huh?" Monone points accusingly at the Ultimate Vandalist with a paw. "He said he was gonna 'smash up' some surveillance cameras! Is THAT supposed to be 'promoting harmony and friendship'? I don't think so!"

"Naoki-chan was the one that provoked him! SHE'S the meanie at fault!" Mononu cries, his customary grin replaced with a huge frown. "Besides, Kinji-kun tried to stop Kurosawa-kun from violating rule six, 'cause Kinji-kun's a good little boy!"

Aaand somehow the topic switched to me. _Great, just great_. That's exactly what I need right now.

"Aw, shut the pup up! Defendin' the smart ass when all he's done is piss me off...This is why I can't stand you!"

"Ditto for me! Those crummy girls of yours will never be on par with us!"

"Hmph! I LOATHE YOU!"

"Hmph! AND I LOATHE YOU TOO!"

"Uh...why are you guys here?" I demand, intervening into the camp counselors' chat warily. They would've probably continued on for the rest of the day if I hadn't cut in.

"A-Ah! That's right! How could I have been so forgetful? Please forgive me, everyone!" Mononu pauses. "Uh, it's okay to blame it all on Monone, though!"

"Whaaaaat?! Don't try to pin everything on me, ya numbskull!" The monochrome cat hisses, slapping the back of her partner's head. She whips around to face us Ultimates. "We're just here 'cause you dumb kids seem to have forgotten the rules that we've put in place!"

"We have not broken any of your silly rules." Kishi points out airily, her eyes shifting slightly in Madoka's direction. His resolve to do as he pleases seems much weaker with the camp counselors present. "Well, at least not yet..."

"Oh, you'd better not!" Monone warns, eyes narrowing into thin slivers. "There's a naaasty punishment in store for any violators! These rules are in place for a reason, ya know-to keep order, a key component of civilized communitites!"

_This is definitely not a civilized community..._

"Actually, kids, we're here to remind you about the Camp Check-Out Clause!" Mononu clarifies, cocking his head to one side curiously. "I think it's a great opportunity to get outta Crescent's Divide, ya know? All you gotta do is sacrifice your classmates for freedom! So how come no one's taken advantage of it?"

"It's obviously because we're not willing to murder!" I cry angrily, fists clenched. Not this crap again. "Who on their right mind would?!"

Monone glares at me with utter contempt, but Mononu just giggles.

"That's the second reason why we're here!" The monochrome dog explains, a twisted smile etched on his snout. "To put you kids in a more _murderous_ state of mind...that is to say, we've got a motive prepared!"

"M-M-M-Motive?!" Shiori echoes, the word seemingly alien coming off her tongue. "W-W-What the hell...what the h-hell is th-th-that supposed to mean?!"

"No...you can't be serious!" I sputter, knowing very well what the Monos intend to do. "Y-You have no way to drive us to kill one another!

"Oh? You sure about that, smart ass?" Monone challenges, her voice squeaky and ominous. "We know everying about you brats! All your strengths, weaknesses, memories, loved ones, fears, dreams, aspirations, secrets and strange fetishes...You're completely under our thumbs!"

"Uh, if we had thumbs..." Mononu corrects timidly. "But all we have are stubby lil' paws...'cause we're a cat and dog."

"I...I do not believe that the technicalities are important in this matter." Arisa points out, her expression stoney. "What is this so-called 'motive' of which you speak of?"

"That's for us to know and for you brats to find out!" Monone chuckles, relishing in our submissiveness. "Head over the the camp reception hall immediately after breakfast for the motive, kiddies!"

"And no skipping! Attendance is mandatory!" Mononu adds, shutting down any attempts to miss out on the motive. "Oh, and remember that those that don't follow the instructions will be strictly punished!"

The very moment Mononu finishes speaking, he and Monone are seized and lobbed against the walls at an almost superhuman speed. They land on the floor with limp squeaks, limbs twitching from the impact. Madoka Kurosawa is the guilty party.

"Kurosawa-san! Wh-What have you done?! Violence is NOT welcome in this kind of enviroment!" Akihiko cries, gaping at the vandalist with a pallid face. Madoka promptly snubs him and instead stomps over to where the two Monos have landed, looming over them like a dark cloud.

"He has a death wish." Kishi notes calmly, observing the scene with mild amusement. "What a fool."

"Listen here, you SHITTY stuffed animals!" Madoka barks, face mere inches away from those of the Monos. Flecks of spit paint their snouts as the vandalist yells at them. "There's no way in HELL we're gonna listen to your crap! You'd better let us go RIGHT NOW 'fore I put ya in a WORLD of hurt!"

"M-Me...owchie...Me-o-o-owchie... is all Mononu can stutter weakly.

"It...h-hurts...I-It...hurts..." is what Monone chokes out.

Scoffing at the counselors' disheveled states, Madoka kicks Monone and Mononu, taking his time to dig the soles of his shoes into them. I cringe at the sight-it looks like it hurts, though I should feel no sympathy for a few psychopathic toys.

Finally satisfied at having seemingly broken the toys, Madoka snaps around to the rest of us with a triumph look plastered on his face. "See? They weren't such tough shit after all. Now we can finally get outta this goddamn hellhole without-"

"T-There was no need to go that far!" Akihiko protests, frowning. "Even if they were by no means polite, violence is never the answer!"

"Well, it _worked_, didn't it?!" Madoka growls, shoving his bandaged hands into his pockets. "C'mon, it's over! We can leave this dump!"

"L-Leave...We can leave?" Shigeko repeats warily, looking quite distressed, a hand to her heart.

All I can do is stare at Madoka in disbelief. Just like that, he had attacked the camp counselors without any hesitation. My eyes trail to the heap of Monos on the floor, and for a moment, I feel kind of sorry for them. I avert my gaze, happy that the whole traumatic experience is over.

_We're free...right?_

"...N-Not so f-f-fast, you b-b-brat..."

"R-Rule vio..violation...rule violation..."

_Oh, god..._

I whip back to the Monos to find that they're up and about, approaching us like killer sharks. Their movements are now creaky and robotic rather than smooth and silly, making them appear all the more threatening-but I'm not their target. Madoka is.

"W-What the hell?!" The vandalist cries, veering around to find a wobbly Monone and Mononu clutching onto either of his pant legs. They wear large, sickeningly sadistic smiles. Madoka completely freezes up, unsure of what to do.

{6. Violence against the camp counsellors Monone and Mononu is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of private property.}

"LeT's PunISh YoU, sHAlL wE?"

_No. It's not over. It's just beginning._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! :D Guys, I'm not gonna lie...this chapter was by far the most difficult one that I have written. The problem was that I knew exactly what I wanted to happen this chapter, but it was so hard to put it down into words without having awkward transitions between scenes or extended dialogue for some characters. I also really wanted to introduce the motive this chapter, but once again, some scenes turned out much longer than I had originally anticipated, so the motive has been pushed to chapter 8. Terribly sorry for that, everyone... :(<strong>

**I PROMISE that chapter 8 will include the formal motive introduction, okay? Most (if not all) of the motives for OTTT will be original ones (that is, different from ones shown in the game canon), so I'm very excited to write them. :3 There will be lots and lots of twists and turns...**

**Okay, so something I've noticed through reading the reviews (which, again, I am very thankful for! :3) is that (for the most part) everyone seems to desire an OC to inflict physical pain unto Reese and/or ships Misaki x Ryosuke.**

**Reese definitely seems to be the most "snobbish" character of the group, doesn't he...? I love writing him regardless. TwT What do you guys think of Rylie when she's not hanging around her brother? She's starting to seem quite flirtious without Reese there to hawk on her, huh? He tends to bring out the worst in everyone...(Meanwhile, Akihiko isn't quite catching on to this foreign thing known as "romance"...Well, I guess you can't blame him. He did grow up in an exclusively female household, so that sort of obliviousness makes sense.)**

**As for Misaki x Ryosuke, I guess I should have anticipated that, given that a majority of fans ship Nanami x Hajime and Kyoko x Makoto. (*coughcough*Hinamikisthebestship*coughcough*) My beta reader thinks Misaki's blushing and sketchpad shield are cute. In fact, as I write this author's note, I'm having a conversation with my beta reader about the implications of the Misaki x Ryosuke ship. She says "it's never too early to ship" (and she's also pretty proud for guessing the Rylie x Akihiko thing correctly, even if right now it's one-sided)! Sometimes she acts so much like Sakiko, it scares me...**

**Right now, it's hard to give equal amounts of lines to each character, but I'll try to keep it up so you guys get a taste of everyone. Really, Madoka and Rylie got a lot of lines this chapter...Hopefully I can squeeze in more prominent dialogue for the others in future chapters as well. ;) The next free time events will star Sakiko Imamura and Misaki Taiga! (My beta reader recommended two free time events with females, since Ryosuke hung out with two guys last time.) We'll see how well our dorky protagonist can handle being around the ladies (he's kinda awkward around them, isn't he?)...**

**Well, that's it for now...See you all (hopefully!) next chapter!**

**P.S. A special thanks goes out to ShadowDude90, who assisted a great deal with writing Rylie's...er...flirty behavior in this chapter, as well as giving pointers on her coquettishness in future chapters. I couldn't have gotten it done on my own! ;D**


	8. Bad Bark, Worse Bite

**Hello, Danganronpa fans! =7= The holidays are just around the corner, so here's my early gift to all you guys for supporting OTTT-an extremely long (and hopefully extremely satisfying) chapter! Oh, and sorry for leaving you guys off with a cliff hanger last chapter...(a few of you that reviewed pointed that out!) Fair warning from this moment on, though: expect many cliffhangers from me! It gives you guys something to be excited about and it gives me something to get pumped about writing~**

**There's a word in this chapter that I should clarify for you guys (just in case)...The slang term "herbivore" refers to typically feminine Japanese men that are not very aggressive in terms of pursuing a romance. (I'll bet you know right away who this term applies to just from the definition...)**

**I'm actually not the biggest holiday fanatic (and neither is my family, really...), but I hope all of you have a great time celebrating, regardless of what your beliefs and backgrounds are. :D With that being said, please enjoy chapter 8 and have a happy holiday~**

* * *

><p>Under normal circumstances, being attacked by stuffed animals would be...uh...<em>slightly questionable<em>, but still relatively safe. Cute. Innocent. Rated E for everyone. Almost an appealing, marketable franchise to toddlers.

_Hey, kids! Purchase your very own Mono, or just whine until your parents do for you-it comes in a cat model and a dog model! They walk, they talk, and best of all, they love to cuddle and encourage murder! Only ten million yen at a toy store near you! (Batteries and additional accessories not included.) Hurry, hurry! Buy yours today before the health and safety inspectors issue a recall for our product or sue us for tainting the next generation of children!_

But these are no normal circumstances. The Ultimate Vandalist has broken a rule by injuring the camp counselors-and now he will be punished accordingly. Instantly, having a dog and a cat attatched to either leg seems disturbing. Mad. Sinister. Even blood-curdlingly frightening. Definitely _not_ at all safe.

Madoka panics.

"Y-You shit stains get the hell offa me!" He demands, desperately shaking a leg to shake the Monos off. They refuse to let go, so Madoka attempts to pry at the Monos with his bare hands. All this does is further enrage Monone, the more volatile of the monochrome pair.

"Why, you...you no-good, mangy _MUTT_!" The cat roars, yanking hard to bring Madoka (as well as Mononu, still clinging onto Madoka's other leg) onto the ground with a deafeningly loud impact. The Ultimates share collective gasps at the alarming sight. Shiori in particular looks as though she might faint, while even lethargic Daichi and level-headed Arisa have eyes the size of saucers.

At this, Kai hesitantly steps up, separating from the spectating group. He sounds weary, almost tired, when he speaks. "Yo, Madoka! You...you alright there, man?" The inspirational speaker takes another step toward the fallen Madoka-presumably to help him up-only to be blocked off by Monone.

"hE deSErVeD tHAT! DoN'T tRY tO inTErfeRe!" As if she were a machine temporarily short circuiting, Monone goes low and scratchy. "Or dO yOu wANt A sPaNKinG, tOo?"

In shock-and perhaps fright-at the cat's voice shift, Kai recoils away from the demented cat, reluctanting falling back into his place among the viewers. He looks like he's prepared to chuck the counselors out an open window or rip their stuffing out if they put another paw on a classmate's head. Monone, satisfied with having temporarily chased off Kai, returns her attention to Madoka.

I expect this sort of sour behavior from Monone, but what really rattles me is the typically gentle Mononu's cruel follow up. As the vandalist lies on the floorboards, paralyzed with terror, the dog suddenly hops onto Madoka's chest and grins snidely, his snout hovering only a centimeter or two from the Ultimate's face. Regret is reflected in Madoka's single champagne eye.

"YoU sHOulD hApPIly AcCePT yOUR pUNisHmEnT." Mononu's squeaky voice drops several octaves to a deep, menacing tone. It then promptly returns to normal, as though nothing were wrong. "Oh, but it wouldn't be any fun to introduce the motive without the full class, y'know?"

_Without the full class?_ A chill races down my spine. I break out into a cold sweat as a terrifying realization hits me-what Madoka's punishment may entitle. I can feel the body heat dissipating from us students as the other Ultimates slowly catch on to what Mononu had just implied.

"Who gives a crap about that?!" Monone growls, in complete disagreement with her partner. She points an accusing paw at Madoka, who has becomer paler than usual. "This brat's just BEGGIN' to be a corpse!"

My suspicion has been confirmed. I go ice cold.

"Weeeell, maybe we can make an example outta Kurosawa-kun here so the other students know their place!" Mononu cries, the light bulb going off in his head. "Let's let him live...barely!'

"Ah, so a non-lethal punishment? That's not nearly as fun, but I guess that'll hafta do! We gotta carry out his sentance somehow!" Monone perks up a bit when she takes note of the eyepatch on the right side of Madoka's face. "I have a great idea! What say we take out the brat's other eye?"

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Mononu agrees happily, his gaze now also locked onto Madoka's face. "Kurosawa-kun's eyes are so pretty, but he's already gone and lost one of them. We should do him a big favor and make his eye sockets match~"

"Yeah, yeah! Let's see how HE likes it when HE'S the one being kicked around like worthless trash!" Monone cackles, dangerously sharp claws protruding from her paws. They look like they can do some serious damage-draw blood, pierce flesh, and even decimate human tissue.

The Monos veer in unison to the Ultimate Vandalist.

"Wh-What?! Y-You stay the hell away from me!" Madoka protests, but his voice falls on deaf ears. He feebally attempts to scramble away, but his legs refuse to propel him more than a few inches. The Monos continue to advance on him, sinister smiles carved onto their chubby faces.

"Don't worry, don't worry~" Mononu reassures Madoka in a cheerily mad sing-song voice. "You'll only be in terrifying agony and pain for a few weeks or so. Plus, this is waaay better than being dead, right?"

"S-STAY AWAY! STAY _AWAAAY_!"

"The more you struggle, the more it'll hurt, brat!" Monone informs the vandalist, her insane smile nearly ripping her face in half. "Let's make this as quick as possible! It'll take forever to remove your blood from my fluffy fur, so the sooner, the better!"

They have Madoka backed up against a wall. They're closing in on him, ready to deliver his long-awaited punishment, Mononu seizing Madoka's head to keep it in one place and Monone with her talons poised for action. They're serious about hurting Madoka-and they're disturbingly excited about it.

This is how they plan to keep us in line, to get us to conform with their rules. The threat of death and violence looms above us, a guillotine just waiting to be dropped. We're simply sitting ducks for the camp counselors, who circle us like sharks and wait for the right moment to dart in for the kill.

_Like dad._

_Sitting there._

_Doing nothing except..._

_...Waiting for his time to come._

_Never knowing when his last day would be._

_Never knowing when he'd see his friends and family for the final time._

_Completely in the dark, deprived of all say in his future, having lost all hope._

_Just sitting and waiting. Not taking any action. Giving up. Defenseless. Weak._

Something inside me snaps-presumably my patience, but a feeling much, much deeper than that arises following that initial break. Lava bubbles up to the surface of my skin and I completely erupt like an active volcano. My instincts speak before logic kicks in to censor myself.

"HOLD IT!" I call out, my voice clearly resounding in the tension-filled mess hall. All heads turn to look at me, as though I am illuminated under a bright spotlight. My face grows hot. My heart thunders against my chest.

"Eh? Do you need to use the little boy's room, Kinji-kun?" Mononu inquires, skidding to a sudden halt. He is either clearly confused by my word choice or purposefully playing dumb. "If you don't wanna 'hold it' any longer, you can just run off and take care of your business behind some bushes or something..."

"That's NOT what I meant!" I insist angrily, livid that Mononu is turning this serious life-and-death situation into an immature potty joke. The dog giggles back at me, entertained by my reaction. "Stop that! There is NOTHING funny about this!"

"Huh? But laughing's good for the heart, Kinji-kun." Mononu protests, delighting in my rage. "_You_ should laugh more! It'll do you some good to turn that frown upside down!"

"I DO laugh, just not at this sick stuff! This is NO laughing matter!" I counter, glaring harshly at the two Monos. "Kurosawa-san may have broken a rule, but that's no reason to physically harm him nor to do away with his life!"

Monone's expression turns extremely dark when she cranes around to address me. "Again with the sassy objections, huh? You just looove to push my buttons, don't 'cha?"

"What you're doing is wrong." I remark tersely. "You've gotten your point across-that we should obey your rules! Don't go to extremes to get us to understand that!"

"As if I care about YOUR opinion!" Monone growls, not amused with my protests. "Madoka Kurosawa-kun shall be punished REGARDLESS! Why, where would we be if the police just let law breakers like this punk roam free?

"You stand by and watch like a good little boy, 'kay?"

"I won't!" I declare stubornly, meeting Monone's venomous gaze head-on. Every fiber of my being knows perfectly well that little will stop the Monos from carrying out their twisted ploy, but I decide to reluctantly bargain with them. "I'll...I'll willingly go to the reception hall if you spare Kurosawa-san!"

At this, Mononu bursts out into loud peals of laughter.

"Silly Kinji-kun! It's mandatory to go, or else you'll be hurt just like Kurosawa-kun here!" The monochrome dog cries, to which I immediately counter. Years of listening to my dad's courtroom arguments and speeches pay off now.

"You've got that WRONG!" I assert strongly, my volume reaching an all-time high. "You were bluffing when you said that you'd punish us for not going to the reception hall!"

"E-EEEEEh?!" The Monos back away in shock. Mononu even goes so far as to release Madoka's head from his vicegrip paws.

"And just WHAT makes ya think that we'd hesitate to turn ya into mincemeat, smart ass?!" Monone demands, though she sounds slightly nervous when she screeches her inquiry.

"Aside from the fact that you're hesitating now-" (The Monos wince at this remark) "-none of the camp rules and regulations in the E-Handbook state that we should obey the camp counselors. By harming me-a student that didn't violate any regulations-you're guilty of dealing out cruel and unusual punishment. It should go without saying that the ones that wrote the rules should ALSO follow them, right? And since no rule says you MUST carry out the camp counselor's orders, you are in no position to punish me-that's the loophole in your system!

"I don't deny that there's the potential that you could harm us, but...You were just threatening us earlier with punishment because you knew there would be no other way to convince us to do what you wanted! So, I'll repeat my proposal.

"I will go to the reception hall of my own free will only if you let Madoka Kurosawa-san go unscatched. How about it?"

"BAH! D-Do whatever the hell you want, ya brat!" Monone roars, shaking with anger and rage. "It won't matter if YOU'RE not present to hear the motive! All of your other pansy-ass classmates will happily comply with-"

"S-S-SCREW YOU, SH-SH-SHITHEADS!" Shiori screeches, cutting off the monochrome cat in the middle of her sentence. "I-I absolutely r-r-refuse to go! Y-You can't m-m-make me, n-n-not unless you l-l-let Kurosawa-senpai off the h-h-hook!"

"Yeah, what Ryosuke and Shiori said!" Kai agrees, stepping up from the rest of the Ultimates. His eyes are burning bright blue with passion. "I'm not movin' anywhere until Madoka's freed!"

"Count me in!" Nayato cries, joining the steadily accumulating group of dissenters. "Kinji's right-you can't punish us for not listenin' to your_ bitchin'_!"

"Wha-Wha-Whaaaat?!" The Monos sputter, completely taken aback by the trio of renegades that has joined my side. To be completely honest, I'm just as surprised-I didn't expect my words to reach them as Kai's usually did.

"How could I have been so ignorant? How could I have allowed the events occuring before me to transpire as they have thus far? Kinji-sama is most correct-we cannot allow this to happen!" Akihiko declares, his soft voice edgy and somewhat sharp.

"As much as I detest the disgusting nature of men, I loathe tedium far more." Arisa states bluntly. "Do not waste any more of my time and promptly release Kurosawa-san, if you would."

"Yes, please let him be! No one deserves such a heavy punishment!" Shigeko pleads, echoing the previous students' words.

"E-Everyone...W-What's gotten into you?!" Mononu screeches in terror, clearly agitated at the snowballing effect that my argument has on the Ultimates.

"Saki-chan agrees~" The shipper announces, bouncing up and down like a hyperactive pink ball. "All of us gotta at least be alive long enough for the ships to start, right?"

"M-Me too! Uh, that first part...Not that second part about the ships..." Atsuko cries, his gaze surprisingly stern at the moment. "Y-You two are just a bunch of bullies!"

"...Yeah. *coughcough*" Daich mutters, hands casually planted into his lab coat pockets-though his murky green eyes suggest that he's slightly irritated.

"Clearly! Even the daftest of fools can see that." Hideki snorts, folding his arms across his chest.

"You brats aren't seriously thinkin' of opposin' us, are you?!" Monone sputters crossly, staring at us in utter disbelief. "W-When we say we want you in the reception hall, you'll COMPLY! Got it?!"

The person I least expect to side with me then speaks up.

"Excuse me?" Reese spits with contempt, eying the camp counselors the same way a bull eyes a bullfighter. "I will not 'comply' to anything you crazed toys command without just compensation."

"Quite right, Reese." Rylie nods, at her brother's side as usual. "This is low, even for serial kidnappers."

"H-Huh?! E-Even you guys?!" Mononu squeaks nervously, losing his cheery demeanor rapdily.

"Make no mistake, dog." Reese sneers, addressing me as much as he is Mononu. "I simply dislike being ordered around like a mindless drone, that's all. I wouldn't be so eager to pitch in on this rag-tag team's efforts otherwise."

"W-What...Th-That's stupid! Ridiculous! Maddening!" Mononu whimpers, nibbling on his paws anxiously. "Th-This isn't supposed to happen!"

"How amusing...you think you can tell us what to do?" Kishi smirks, her lips pulled up into her signature Cheshire Cat smile. "No, no...Now it seems that the tables have now been reversed."

Beside the chess master, Misaki shifts a little and gazes shyly at me. I take it as another sign of concurrence. That's the final nail over the head.

"Guys..." I'm touched that we're all genuinely pulling together for a common cause: to save Madoka. We could hardly agree on anything before, and now here we are, uniting for the sake of another classmate. We have become one liberate a student from the shackles of injustice.

The Monos, naturally, aren't quite as pleased.

"RAWR! YOU BRATS ARE REALLY PISSING ME OFF NOW!" Monone shrieks, waving bunched up fists at us. It's not nearly as frightening when you have fourteen other kids backing you up.

"Do we have a deal or not?" I demand firmly, bringing us back to the subject at hand.

"U-Uh...u-um...well...gee, that's a really good question!" Mononu admits timidly, glancing at his partner for aid. "Mononeeee! Help! _D-Do something_!"

"Whadda ya want ME to do about it?! These dumb brats won't listen 'til we do what THEY want!" Monone snarls in disgust, throwing a glare at Madoka.

"Deal or no deal?" I repeat, earning a dirty look from Monone. She's steaming mad and red in the face.

"GRRRR!_ FINE_! Have it your way with your goddamn democracy, you spoiled runts! Kurosawa-kun is hereby excused from punishment and will be let off with just a warning instead! However..."

All of a sudden, a nasty glint returns to her single crimson eye.

_Uh-oh._ My stomach lurches. _This can't be good._

"I must thank you kids for pointing out the gaping loophole in the camp rules! Mononu and I will be SURE to ammend it accordingly!"

At the conclusion of the cat's sentence, the E-Handbook in my pocket buzzes-and so does everyone else's, announcing an additional regulation. I can see frowning and lips curling in disdain at this new rule, but I suppose it can't be helped. My objection turns out to be a double-edged sword, but at least it has spared Madoka.

{9. When the camp counselors require the students' presence in any location, the students should report promptly to said designated location.}

{NOTE: Refusal to adhere to rule nine, as well as any previously stated rules, shall result in a punishment for any parties involved. This punishment may be anything that the camp counselors deem as suitable consequences for the violator(s) in question, including death.}

_...Me and my big mouth._

Mononu brightens up considerably after we have digested the ninth rule of the E-Handbook. He realizes that he and Monone are in control again. "Okaaay, kiddies, that's that! We'll see you guys at the reception hall in a few minutes! Hurry, hurry! Time's a-wastin'!"

The Monos bolt off, leaving sixteen very concerned Ultimates behind.

"Shit." Madoka grumbles, breaking the quiet.

I couldn't have said it better myself.

* * *

><p>I'm disappointed to see that our unity doesn't last very long. The Ultimates start separating into their own little conversations and quarrels as soon as we're out the mess hall doors. Reese and Rylie are with each other, Kishi is hissing at Madoka about his foolishness (while he snappily counters back with a few choice words and eye rolls), and so on and so forth. For a while, Kai lingers by my side, but I tell him that I need some time to let off my steam, so he tags along with Daichi and Atsuko instead.<p>

I walk alone behind the rest of the crowd of Ultimates-or nearly alone, to be more accurate. Misaki lags behind me a bit, though I can feel her eyes trained on the back of my head. I know it's her because I sense the serenity of her silence trailing after me. Strange-just being near Misaki makes me feel more at ease, almost as if I were floating amidst a dream.

My rage at the Monos melts away, but it's still kind of awkward to have Misaki this far behind from the rest of the students, so I skid to a halt, letting her crawl by sluggishly. However, when I start walking again, she somehow ends up drifting behind me as she was before.

"Taiga-san, it's okay if you walk next to me." I reassure the cartoonist, attempting to alleviate her worries. Isn't there some kind of old saying like that? 'Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow...Don't walk behind me, I may not lead...Walk beside me and be my friend'?

Misaki doesn't take me up on my offer, so I purposefully slow down my pacing to meet hers. The students ahead of us surge forward, and we become detatched from the main groups. Her pupils dilate in utter horror, but there's nowhere for her to run-not when we're all heading to the same place, anyway.

She has to talk to me now. The only problem is that I'm not quite sure what to say to Misaki in the first place-she's so shy and flighty. One wrong move and it's all over.

"It's okay, I don't bite." I promise, anxiously scratching the nape of my neck. All this does is send Misaki recoiling back from me, sketchpad shield deployed. It takes me a few moments to realize that my words may have come across as slightly predator-ish, so I quickly retract my statement. "Uh, sorry! F-Forget that I said that!"

_No, no, no! Now she'll think you actually DO bite!_

Misaki refuses to make eye contact with me, instead staring at her own feet as we walk along. She's hugging her sketchpad to her chest, as though it will provide her with protection against...me, I guess.

_Okay, this is turning really uncomfortable really fast. Say something, Ryosuke! Say ANYTHING!_

"Er...I like your...uh...your..."

I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Your...pencils. I like your pencils." I mutter lamely. My conversation skills with this girl definitely need some work. Scratch that-they need A LOT of work. "They're...graphite. And number 2."

_Smooth, Ryosuke. REAL smooth._

I expect this to immediately drive Misaki off, but oddly enough, her head flies up at the mention of her prized writing utensils. She slowly lowers her sketchpad, staring at me quizzatically, appearing genuinely interested in the topic. I seize this rare opportunity to chat with her.

"Uh...you have some pretty unique-looking pencils, Taiga-san!" I comment, recalling that I had helped the cartoonist pick up her scattered items when I had crashed into her yesterday. Misaki's pencils aren't your average yellow one with pink erasers-no, they are jet black with a wide metallic ring and a square-shaped eraser. "I didn't know that they made 'em like that."

Misaki scrawls a neat message on her sketchpad and presents it to me with an excited flourish-an incredible feat, considering that we're both in motion as we have this (sort of) talk.

_Palomino Blackwing 602. 2000 yen for twelve. Made of cedar wood. Eraser is replacable. Has a matte finish. Graphite has wax in it. It's soft and easy to write or draw with..._

Wow. I'm completely blown away-this is the most Misaki has EVER communicated with me, and it's over the random subject of pencils. Well, she is a cartoonist, so I guess it makes sense that she's finicky with her choice of writing utensils. I scramble to keep the conversation going.

"Is there a difference between soft graphite and hard graphite? Er, if there's such a thing as hard graphite, I mean. I don't know much about this sort of thing."

Misaki surprisingly replies quickly.

_Soft graphite is darker, but needs to be sharpened more often...Hard graphite is lighter and holds a sharp tip for longer...I like soft pencils better._

She then gazes at me questioningly, as though silently asking which I personally preferred.

"Oh, I usually write with pens. It's easier for me to read, and it doesn't smudge as much as pencil lead does. Plus, I can write myself reminders on my hand so I don't forget to do stuff." I explain casually. "Do you have a specific preference for pens, too?"

Misaki shakes her head.

_I don't like pens._

"Are pencils just better for you to work with?" I wonder, though I am mildly frustrated at Misaki's return to short sentences. I thought I had finally made some progress with getting to know her better, but now I may or may not have gone and said the wrong thing to her.

_Ink is messy. And...you can't erase pen._

"Do you make a lot of mistakes, Taiga-san?" I inquire softly, careful to keep my voice at a low volume as to not frighten her off. It (sort of) makes up for the fact that she seems unhappy with the conversation topic.

Misaki halts, standing in one place to compose her next words. Naturally, I wait for her.

_Even the Ultimates are human-in other words, imperfect. I've made...a lot of mistakes. I still make mistakes. I'll keep making mistakes. I want to be able to wipe them away if I can._

Something about Misaki's diction this time around unnerves me. I get the feeling that she's no longer just talking about her cartoons or pens and pencils, but something far more meaningful, more scarring. Misaki looks pained-even regretful-when she hesitantly presents me with her message concerning 'mistakes'. It's her wounded puppy dog look again, and it's directed right at me.

"Taiga-san...?"

Misaki steps away from me, increasing the distance between us, both literally and figuratively. By now, we've been cut off from the other Ultimates altogether. Everyone else is probably already at the reception hall-it's just Misaki Taiga and I, staring each other down until another note is written.

_This, too, is a mistake. We've talked...too much._

"We haven't talked nearly_ enough_." I insist slowly, unsure of what our relationship is, aside from the obvious one of 'classmates'. At least with Reese and Kishi, I know that they're not the types of people I want to hang around. With the cartoonist, she's so ambiguious that it's hard to make an opinion of her. "Who...Who are you, Misaki? And why do I feel like I've seen you before?"

She doesn't reply, instead taking another step away from me. Misaki has only one more thing to tell me before leaving me in her dust, and it's not an answer to either of my questions, but rather a remark.

_Don't bother asking. It's not worth remembering._

Then, much like the Monos, she's gone with the wind.

_Who...who exactly is that girl?_

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! MISAKI TAIGA-ULTIMATE CARTOONIST}

{Misaki has a preference for pencils with soft graphite-specifically the Palomino Blackwing 602. She dislikes pens, claiming that ink is both messy and unerasable. There's a guilty expression on her face whenever she shares too much information about herself with others, especially on the matter of past, present, and future 'mistakes'...}

* * *

><p>A blur of pink and white lunges out at me before I can even begin to contemplate the meaning of Misaki's final message. The Ultimate Shipper's frantic squeals blare in my ears. I didn't think it was humanly possible to be any louder than Kai, but somehow I think Sakiko has managed to top even our resident inspirational speaker.<p>

"THAT. WAS. SO._ CUUUUUTE_!" She twitters, hopping up and down, as well as clapping her hands, in pure delight. "Oh, Saki-chan's so very, very happy~"

"I-Imamura-san?!" I sputter, completely dumbfounded at her sudden appearance. "Were you watching the whole time?!" I realize how strange my exchanges with Misaki must have seemed for the average onlooker-and, embarassed, my cheeks heat up.

"Hee-hee! I'm always on the lookout for new lovebirds~" Sakiko announces proudly, throwing me a wink. "Nothing avoids the all-seeing eyes of Saki-chan!"

"So, in other words, you _were_ watching..." I sigh, face palming. "What was the point of doing that, Imamura-san? You should be at the reception hall with the others."

"YOU should be at the reception hall with the others!" Sakiko counters cheerily, a wide grin plastered on her face. "But noooo, you chose to lag behind and have a secret little rendezvous with Mi-chan!"

"'Mi-chan'...? You mean Taiga-san?" I inquire warily, seeking to correct every inaccuracy in Sakiko's statements. "And it wasn't like that...Seriously, we just talked about graphite and ink."

"_Suuuure_ you did!" The shipper playfully digs an elbow into my ribs. "Come on, don't lie to me! Saki-chan KNOWS you have a 'thing' with Mi-chan!"

"A...'_thing_'?" I repeat carefully, the meaning of the phase ambiguious to me.

"Yup! I'd almost say it's a slight obsession!" Sakiko pauses. "On second thought, it's borderline stalking!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it right there, Imamura-san! That's so far from the truth, I don't even know where to BEGIN arguing! And if anything, YOU'RE the one _borderline stalking_!" I cry indignantly, turning pink in the face.

"Nuh-uh!" Sakiko declares, shaking her head in total disagreement. "It's different for Saki-chan cuz I was observing your compatability levels, and I'm here to conclude that they're waaay off the charts! Even if Mi-chan rejects you the first few times, you two are destined for one another, like peanut butter and jelly, like milk and cookies, like-"

"Like Naoki-san and Kurosawa-san?" I offer weakly, praying to steer the conversation onto another unlikely pair.

"Yes, yes! Exactly! They're so perfect for each other, aren't they? Opposites attract~" Sakiko gushes, sighing happily.

"Uh...whatever you say, Imamura-san." I reply awkwardly, shrugging. "You're the love expert, not me." I fear that Sakiko is going to get back on the subject of Misaki and I, so I encourage the her to rattle off other shippings while I listen obediently.

"Saki-chan has only known everyone for a little while,but there's a few couples I can already pick out~" Sakiko giggles, shooting off random notes like a matematician recites numbers: "Ari-chan needs to lighten up more before Saki-chan ships her with anyone, though!"

I cringe at the thought of a love-struck Arisa. She doesn't exactly seem like the girl that daydreams about being whisked off her feet by a knight in shining armor-or by any man, for that matter.

"Shi-chan and Kai-kun go well together, cuz Kai-kun's loud, but a good listener, and Shiorin's the type that needs someone to hear her out when she's upset..."

I'm sure that Kai would be happy to know that Sakiko ships him with the architect that keeps yelling cuss words at him-not that Shiori doesn't typically yell cuss words at everyone else, but still.

"...And finally, Ry-chan and Aki-kun!" Sakiko concludes with a goofy grin. "Ry-chan's pretty aggressive, and Aki-kun's kinda a herbivore, but that doesn't mean that it won't eventually work out! Re-kun and Aki-kun might have a lil' spat over Ry-chan, and then it'll be a battle of the bishies~"

"Riiiight." I mutter uncertainly, unable to piece together the idea of catty Rylie winning the oblivious Akihiko's affection. I can, however, easily imagine Reese becoming infuriated by the idea of anyone hanging around his sister too much...

The conversation, at this point, has become too strained and saturated with ship-speak for me to comphrehend, so I attempt to excuse myself. "Anyway, Imamura-san...I gotta get going to the reception hall. I don't wanna get any more on Monone's bad side than I already have."

"Don't worry, don't worry!" Sakiko laughs, completely fine with dismissing me from her presence. "Oh, and leave Mi-chan to me! Saki-chan will be sure to get her to open up and play Cupid for you two! I can see it now: a long walk on the beach, a dreamy candle-lit dinner followed by a spaghetti kiss, and then a night full of snuggling, just like in those old-fashioned American romance films!"

"But I just told you that I have no such intentions!" I protest, but-of course-Sakiko is off in her own little world and can't seem to process my words.

"Kin-kun and Mi-chan sittin' in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~"

My face burns bright red with shame. "I-I-IMAMURA-SAN!"

"Tee-hee-hee~ You're blushing! That's adorable!" Sakiko giggles to herself before it finally dawns on her that the hour is growing excessively late. "Ah, Saki-chan's gonna go on ahead of you 'n try to hook you up with a date with Mi-chan now! See ya later, Kin-kun!" The shipper looks quite pleased with herself as she bounds off, humming a cheery showtune.

I sigh.

_Why does she never listen to me?_

{REPORT CARD UPDATED! SAKIKO IMAMURA-ULTIMATE SHIPPER}

{Sakiko is very observant, bounding from one place to another with the stealth of a ninja to seek out the new buds of young love. She finds great joy in the happiness of her others and corny romantic movies. However, Sakiko can be quite stubborn with her opinions, especially the shipping-related ones.}

* * *

><p>I'm the very last student to turn up at the reception hall, as hinted to me by the emptiness of the front lobby when I make my arrival. Adorned with all that is typical in a doctor's waiting room-potted plants, outdated magazines, and gigantic armchairs to lounge around in-I feel as though I'm being welcomed to my own execution. The long road of corridor beyond the main lobby only makes the future more uncertain, its plethora of unknown doors taunting me.<p>

Like an explorer treading through uncharted territory, I cautiously drag myself across the threshold and glance around, expecting to find further instructions on where to head from here. I just pray that I won't get chewed out too much for being so late.

Lo and behold, a piece of crayoned paper is taped onto an otherwise blank wall, sporting an image of a misshapen arrow. I immediately identify the handiwork as one of the Monos' award-winning masterpieces and allow myself to be guided by it to the first room on the right of the impressive stretch of hallway. So this is the appointed meeting place, where our kidnappers are going to present us with a so-called motive, a motive to drive us to kill...

_No, no!_ I silently berate myself for letting such negative thoughts provoke me. _That won't happen-absolutely not! No one will die. No one will commit murder. We'll all make it out together!_

"I'm fine."

No..._we're_ fine.

I take a deep breath and throw open the door.

I'm greeted with a rather peculiar sight.

A classroom-the location that the Monos have prepared for us strongly resembles a classroom. There's exactly sixteen student desks, a teacher's podium from which lectures are given, and even a blackboard mounted at the very front of the room. A projector is parked innocently by the entrance of the room, ready for use at any time. It truly looks like the first day of school-if you exclude the fact that Monone and Mononu are the ones seemingly instructing the class.

"You're late, late, LATE, smart ass!" Monone screeches upon spotting me, not bothering to conceal her rage in any way, shape, or form. "You kept your classmates-but more importantly, me-WAITIN'!"

"Um, is there a good reason for being ultra tardy, Kinji-kun?" Mononu inquires as some of the students exchange glances and terse comments with one another. I can only imagine that they mean something along the lines of _he's so busted_.

"Something came up." I reply curtly, not caring to elaborate. Monone gnashes her teeth together in annoyance, but proceeds to wave me into the room rather than continue to rant.

"Whatever! Just hurry up 'n get in! We're already startin' late 'cause we put off punishin' Kurosawa-kun!" (From his seat in the back of the classroom, the vandalist sinks into his chair with a low grumble.)

Without much freedom in the options avaliable to me-obey the deranged stuffed animals or die-I claim the only vacant desk in the room. Unfortunately, it is between the Kramers and Kishi in the very front, and the trio don't look excited to be near me. On my way to the open chair, a few Ultimates toss me sympathetic looks-particularly Atsuko, Kai, and Akihiko. When my bottom finally meets the cold, final seat, the Monos cackle in unison, filling the classroom with their sick, satisfied laughter.

"Excellent! Looks like we have full attendance!" Mononu declares happily, giving a thumbs-up (er...paws-up) to Monone. "Let the lesson commence, kiddies!"

"Lesson?" Shigeko repeats hesitantly. "Are...are my ears deceiving me?

"W-We're here to actually learn?" Atsuko echoes, following the figure skater's lead. He, too, seems to be wary.

"Well, you guys did say that you expected to attend classes like normal students...And as your camp counselors, we should really pay attention to your requests, y'know?" Mononu clarifies, eager to alleviate our concerns. "It'll be real short, easy, and totally homework-free!"

Despite the dog's promises of simplicity and terseness, some students groan at the mention of having to attend lessons-including Nayato and Madoka, who mutter a swear word or two under their breaths. On the other hand, some-most notably Shiori and Daichi-look rather relieved at the prospect of attending normal classes. Others-specifically Misaki and Arisa-show relatively no reaction whatsoever.

I personally don't buy anything Mononu says for one second. An insincere glimmer lurks in the monochrome pairs' eyes, concealing a vague, dark secret. This isn't all there is to it-that's what my gut is telling me. I brace myself for the inevitable wham in the gut from the 'motive'.

"Hmph! Enough idle chit-chat, brats! We're startin' up this gig, like it or not!" Monone growls, clapping her paws to get our attention. The lights magically dim, and the lone projector in the back of the room turns on by itself, throwing an image onto the blackboard.

"Pardon me for my rudeness, but what in the world is this?" Akihiko asks, inquisitively staring at the projected picture. I don't blame him-the thing looks like a shapeless blob to me, too, despite my front row seat.

"That, you fools, is a diagram of the human brain!" Hideki snorts, perhaps the only one out of the sixteen of us able to understand the glitchy image. I guess it makes sense to him, since he is a hypnotist-Hideki would naturally need to comphrehend the components of the mind.

"Ding-ding-ding! C-o-r-r-e-c-t!" Mononu cheers, pumping a bunched up paw into the air. "Today's lesson is about the brain, which is divided up into four main regions, called the 'lobes'!

"The frontal lobe-of course, located at the front of the brain-is associated with reasoning, motor skills, higher level cognition, and expressive language!

"The parietal lobe is the middle section, and it processes sensory information like pressure, touch, and pain!

"The temporal lobe is on the sides of the brain, in charge of interpreting both sound and language!

"And last, but certainly not least, there's the occipital lobe at the very back of the brain, which helps with understanding visual information!

"All four lobes work together, along with the rest of our bodies, to create your personality-but more importantly, to form your memories! Memories are a vital component to forming identity, after all! Where would we be without 'em?"

Madoka, obviously bored out of his mind with the topic at hand, speaks up against Mononu. "And just why the hell do we need to know this?"

"SHUSH, you noisy brat!" Monone orders, glaring daggers at the outspoken vandalist. "This is essential information, so don't go a-questionin' it!"

"It's not like we're gonna be tested on this..." Madoka grumbles, but he doesn't protest any further, perhaps having learned his lesson from earlier about arguing too much with the Monos.

"I find this material is rather interesting." Akihiko comments, completely immersed in Mononu's lecture. "Much like the folk lore and 'slang' of the outside realm, the human brain is full of unsolved mysteries."

"_Your_ brain's an unsolved mystery..." Nayato sighs, face palming at the Ikebana artist's strange tastes.

"FOCUS HERE, YA BRATS!" Monone roars, forcing the Ultimates to direct our attention back to the front podium. She decides to take this chance to put her two cents in, but shockingly takes on a positive, sunny tone. "Look at all of you kiddies, so serious and studious, so wonderful and gifted...Indeed, you truly are the symbols of _hope_!"

I don't know exactly where we're going with this, but I have a really, really bad, nagging feeling in the back of my head. Monone being even mildly pleasant is never a good sign.

"That has nothing to d-do with the lesson..." Shiori protests timidly. From her lack of cussing and greatly diminished stuttering, I can only assume that she is in a considerably better mood now.

"Yes it does! Just be quiet and listen for a moment, will ya?" Mononu retorts hastily, leaping to Monone's defense. That's another warning sign-usually the cat and dog are always at each others' throats. Agreement can only mean that they have something terrible planned.

_The motive._

"Each of you was invited to Hope's Peak as an Ultimate, right? 'Cause you exemplify what everyone else in your field should be!" Monone continues, her back to us, tail swishing in the air lazily. "The best of the best! The elite of the elite! You're proud of your talents, of who you are, of what your pasts have made you, of what your memories have shaped you to be!

"But if we were, for example, to operate on your brains and scramble up those memories..."

The cat suddenly whips around, displaying a grin of sickeningly wide proportions to us. Her hiss is low and venomously disturbing.

"...you kids wouldn't have your precious talents anymore, y'know?"

I freeze up.

_What did she just say?_

"Sooo, if no one dies in the next 48 hours, you kids will all be paying a visit to our state-of-the-art operating room for lobotomies, 'kay?"

The threat of the Ultimates no longer being Ultimates.

_That_ is our motive.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again, everyone! ;D Time for the usual author's notes~ I hope no one finds these really annoying or long...I just like to share the thoughts I have on my work and to hear your responses to them...I think a few reviewers have actually stated that they enjoy the author's notes sections, so thank you for that~<strong>

**I had so much fun writing chapter 8 for you guys! =7= I think this chapter really makes a lot of progress plot-wise, as well as a few good bits of humor here and there. Poor Madoka, though...I certainly wouldn't want two crazy stuffed animals trying to claw my left eye out! (Uh, nor would I want to attend a lesson, only to be threatened with the teachers messing up my memories...) The Monos' dialogue was a blast to do, though it was more creepy than cute for this chapter...(Let's get a round of applause for Ryosuke there, arguing his way to sway the Monos' and the other students' minds~ He has some lawyer blood in him, after all~)**

**As for the free time events, Misaki and Sakiko were definitely entertaining to write with Ryosuke. Uh, I kinda squeezed the free time events in at an awkward time, but I wanted to conclude the chapter with the motive introduction, so there was really only one slot to fit the free time into...**

**The pencil that Misaki was talking about actually exists and has a cult following. Apparently, many famous screen writers and people in Hollywood loved using the Blackwing 602. Fun fact: A Disney animator loved the Blackwing so much that he asked to be buried with it at his own funeral! =7= It's the pencil that all the cool kids have~ (Ohohoho, I loved writing Ryosuke's awkwardly crafted lines for his interaction with Misaki!) Any guesses as to who Misaki "really" is? :3**

**Do you agree with Saki's ships? Or do you disagree? (My beta reader wants Kai with Shiori only because she keeps calling Kai a "dumbass"...) I'm sure her list will only get longer as the story progresses. Oh, Sakiko...you and your ship talk. Keep that up and you'll have a whole bunch of enemies and/or couples on your hands to deal with! ;D**

**My beta reader has suggested that the future free time events should feature one male and one female each to keep it fair and balanced, so please put your votes for the next two students in the reviews! It is alright (at this point) for you to ask for repeats of previous students (meaning you can ask for another free time event with Kai, Akihiko, Sakiko, and/or Misaki). :3 Some of you have stated that you have no specific preferences, so that's also fine (though I have trouble deciding on my own, which is why I open it up to you lovely reviewers to decide). Free time events not covered may be requested for the spin-off of OTTT, so don't worry if an OC you want to read about dies or is executed early on...**

**So, what do you think of the first of many motives, guys? More will be explained about lobotomy in chapter 9, although in Danganronpa, there HAVE been some pretty ambiguious scientific methods of getting things done...(you know, with Junko somehow wiping everyone's memories and the whole virutal reality game thing) I figured that lobotomy sounds surreal enough to be used as a motive, but also partly realistic enough for me to explain how the procedure works and screws with your head. I hope.**

**Who will kill to keep from losing their precious talent? Who will be the first victim? (And who stole my last pudding cup?) At this point, it could be anyone! Make a prediction if you'd like-be as random or as analytical as you please! I'm curious to see what you think...**

**For those that have submitted OCs, please, again, take caution in the upcoming chapters, which will soon include the first murder. If your OC dies or is made out to be a killer, this does not mean that I disliked your character or did not take heed to the "fate" you recommended for him/her. I have my reasons for writing what I will, though I will be happy to address any additional concerns you may have, and you are always welcome to offer ideas for the spin-off, where any character is up for grabs~**

**As it is the holiday season, there will (sadly) not be another update until the end of December or the beginning of January...Sorry about that, guys! =_=' Uh, on the bright side, I, again, wish everyone happy holidays~ Take this time to get away from your computer screen and spend it with your family and friends!**

**I'll see you all (hopefully!) next chapter! ;P**


	9. To take thy Talent

The "Ultimates" are the "ultimate" at what they do-but without their talent, the title is gilded and meaningless. They would no longer be Ultimates-they would be just like everyone else. Average, ordinary, mundane, normal, run-of-the-mill...and perhaps even less than that. Complete nobodies.

And I...I would cease being a believer. The identity that dad has always encouraged me to embrace would revert back to a blank slate. Deprived of my talent, I would be rendered absolutely unable to solve DR-3, unable to find the truth behind my father's death, unable to correct the past. I'd be powerless, much like dad had been in the face of all the bad press and media attention.

It is then that a twisted realization dawns on me, heavy and harsh like a stack of bricks.

Without my talent, I'm not Ryosuke Kinji. I'm just the Kinji boy-in other words, absolutely nothing.

A heavy curtain of silence descends upon the classroom, leaving even loudmouthed Kai speechless. The Monos-being the sick little creatures that they are-allow us a few generous moments to let the motive sit and fester in the backs of our minds. Oh, and believe me, it does, but it's not long before the crazed cat and dog open their mouths again to provoke us.

"Let's resume our lesson, kiddies~" Mononu announces cheerily, clapping his paws to signal another projected image to replace the initial one. The splotchy diagram of the brain is substituted with a collection of sharp metallic instruments and the eerie image of a human dummy strapped to a cold operating table. As though playing pretend doctors, Mononu and Monone pull out surgical masks from behind the teacher's podium and slap them onto their muzzles. Great-they even had props prepared for this.

It is disturbing beyond all belief to be sitting in this classroom and be lectured to by stuffed animals about potential neurosurgeries. I feel as though I'm in a surreal nightmare-only it's not fiction, it's fact. A bead of sweat trickles down my forehead, but my mouth feels dry.

"Lobotomy is a form of psychotherapy, ya see...it's meant to help_ grossly_ _troubled _patients by mitigating their _ultra-disturbing_ symptoms!" Monone giggles, referring to the paralyzed expression of horror and madness on the projected dummy's face. "Sure, a few patients died in the process, one or two committed suicide, and some permanently became human vegetables, but that's _completely irrelevant_!"

_I think I'm going to be sick._

On the other hand, others don't seem to feel the same way. Out of the corner of my eye, I can make out Kishi's nonchalant face, staring straight ahead as though nothing was out of place. Reese has his arm wrapped protectively around Rylie's shoulder, his expression fierce and battle-ready. Hideki in particular doesn't seem to share the same sentiments as me-in fact, he's instead infuriated.

"You must be JOKING!" The hypnotist practically spits his venom-laced words out at the camp counselors. "Lobotomy would take away much more than _just_ our memories and talents, you deranged animals! Poking around with our gray matter would screw up our personalities AND our perceptions!"

"Depending on which part of the brain is damaged, we can lose a lot more than just memories and talents..." Daichi agrees, his lazy eyes fixed on Mononu. For once, the mycologist seems somewhat alert (in the loosest sense of the term). "We could lose our ability to read, to write, to understand speech, to move, to act rationally...We can potentially...lose _everything_."

"Well, _duuuuh_! That's _kinda_ the point, Takenaka-kun, Takano-kun. We don't call it a motive for nothin'!" Mononu points out, obviously having anticipated such reactions ahead of time. "Hey, the dude that invented lobotomy got the 1949 Nobel Prize for it, so it's _safe as sunshine_ to perform on you kiddies!" His grin widens behind the surgical mask as he takes in the looks of disgust and anguish on our faces. "You guys can trust us with handling your brains! I have quite a skilled paw when it comes to workin' with sharp metal instruments~"

"Y-You're going to be u-using _sharp _metal instruments on us?" Atsuko squeaks, his pupils dilating in sheer terror. The pianist flinches a bit, shrinking in his seat when Mononu looks in his direction and laughs madly.

"For all you silly unaware children out there, we don't just use fancy tools to operate on your brains! Why, we have a whole _slew _of ways to disrupt your neural pathways~" At this point, Monone jumps into the lecture with an excited squeal. The two stuffed animals begin shooting off sinister surgical procedures, alternating back and forth like a strange comedy act.

"For example, subduing you with either drugs or electroshock therapy..."

"S-Shit, man..." Nayato visibly recoils at the mention of electrocution, gripping onto her desk for balance and support. Beside the miner, Shiori only manages to let out a strangled twitter. Surprisingly enough, the other excessive cusser, Madoka, remains dead silent, his stony gaze affixed to the front of the classroom with sheer fear.

"Cracking your skulls open for direct operation..."

Arisa's eyes narrow at the stuffed animals, but she makes no move to protest against our crazed captors. Behind the poetess, Shigeko fidgets and squirms around in her seat, while Sakiko is sprawled out in hers like a deflated tire, deprived of all cheer.

"Cutting the neural fibers connecting the lobes..."

From behind her sketchpad, Misaki simply cringes. Beside me, Kishi goes still as a statue. Even Atsuko is unable to let a single squeak slip from his lips.

"Drilling holes into your heads and injecting pure ethyl alcohol into your prefrontal cortexes..."

Kai winces at the mention of sharp instruments being forced into one's cranium. Compared to most of the other students, he (shockingly) looks more composed, but still pretty uncomfortable. The typically indifferent Daichi appears unamused at the Monos' threats, his eyes slightly dilated in fear.

"Forcing pick-like instruments into the back of your eye sockets to dislodge them from the frontal lobe..."

"O-Oh my...I...I feel faint." Akihiko weakly murmurs, pressing the back of one of his hands onto his forehead. The usually serene and graceful Hibiki is completely rattled and unnerved at the situation. Reese's grip on Rylie's shoulder hardens defensively.

"And what's even better is that all of these tasks can be carried out in under ten minutes! Lobotomy is quick, easy, and _very_ time efficient!" Mononu beams, behaving as though he were toting some kind of godly panacea. "You can all be in and out of the operating room within a few hours! Doesn't that sound like good fun, kids?"

"No, that sounds like plain, outright TORTURE!" A seething Hideki glares back at the monochrome duo and proceeds to speak for the remainder of the Ultimates (though if anything, he's doing this for himself, not the group).

"Eeeeeh? Don't be such a spoilsport, buster!" Monone growls, throwing a dangerous warning glance at the hypnotist. "Remember your place-here, YOU'RE the puppet and WE'RE pullin' the strings, not the other way 'round!"

I don't think Hideki likes the idea of being pushed around very much. His nostrils flare in obvious anger, his jaw clenches tightly, and his dirty stare intensifies. I don't know what's worse-if he keeps up this nasty attitude or if he shuts up and just accepts the motive the Monos are trying to cram down our throats.

Hideki chooses the former. At once, I know that if the camp counselors become violent again, I cannot save him. I hope it won't come to that.

"Alright, that's ENOUGH!" The hypnotist bellows, cross at the prospect of being toyed with. "I've played along with this childish, nonsense-filled charade up until now, but having deranged stuffed animals threatening neurosurgery is where I draw the line!"

"Deranged stuffed animals?" Mononu repeats Hideki's choice of words innocently, not at all bothered by the hypnotist's livid tone. "Silly student! How many times must we correct you before you remember it?" His smile stretches exponentially-almost eerily so. "We're not stuffed animals! We're your camp counselors."

"So lay the hell off and let US run the show!" Monone hisses through her sharp teeth, clearly relishing in our powerlessness. The few times she and Mononu agree, it is over the most horrifying of topics. "You know now what we have in store for you if you don't comply, losers!"

I attempt to signal to Hideki that-at least for now-he shouldn't further aggravate the camp counselors any more than he already has. As painful as it is to admit, Monone has a point-who knows what may have happened to Madoka if no one had intervened? And what could happen to Hideki if he kept running his mouth? I definitely don't want to find out.

Hideki promptly proceeds to ignore me.

Well, I can't say that I'm surprised.

"As if you ridiculous, infantile playthings are even capable of carrying out such outlandish claims!" The hypnotist sputters angrily, his face tinged red with rage. "We've yet to see you fools do anything aside from yapping, and nowhere in this forsaken camp has there been any trace of an operating room!"

I wince, anticipating the Monos to, again, lose their tempers and fly at Hideki to deliver some cruel and unusual punishment. Strangely enough, they instead reply to the hypnotist in a calm, composed manner, surveying the blank faces of the Ultimates with a few cursory glances. Sick smiles hover upon their muzzles.

"Well, it's absolutely fine of none of you believe us, ya brats...after all, we already have proof enough of our operating capabilities!" Monone sneers, rubbing her paws together in delight. Mononu nods eagerly in agreement, his stout ears whipping up and down as he bobs his furry head.

"Hah! And what exactly would THAT be?" Hideki smirks, confident that the Monos can't back up their preposterous claim. Instead, Monone and Mononu are able to leer back darkly.

Uh-oh. From past experience, I know that this is a terrible sign of what's to come. However, what the camp counselors say next completely throws me for a loop. It's something that not even I, as an investigator, could predict.

"Why, it's 'cause we've already tampered with your heads, y'know?"

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose. Ultimates-confused, worried, livid-cry out, protest, and do everything in their power to express their horror to such a discovery. Long trains of frantic cussing and shouts fill in the emptiness of the classroom, smothering the walls with sound.<p>

My limbs lock up and go completely stiff. There is no way for me to respond to this with anything but distilled quiet. I rehearse the Monos' words to myself, analyze it under my mind's microscope, prod for the implications that they had.

_We've already tampered with your heads..._

"That's it, isn't it?" I manage to choke out hoarsely. "That's why we can't remember how we arrived at Camp Crescent's Divide. That's how we ended up here instead of Hope's Peak Academy."

Though my voice is near inaudible by this point, the revelation quickly shocks the Ultimates into settling back to a strained silence. One by one, we realize that the missing pieces of the puzzle are starting to fit together. It wasn't mere coincidence after all-that sixteen students had no memories whatsoever of arriving at Crescent's Divide. The Monos had this all staged from the very beginning-they truly are pulling all of the strings.

We've been dealt with the cold, hard truth. And it burns.

"Nyahahahaha! Kinji-kun's absolutely right, kiddies! Pay attention and take notes on what he's sayin'! Kinji-kun might be a better professor than even we are!" Mononu snickers, clutching the sides of his rotund stomach to prevent himself from doubling over in giddy laughter.

"You bastards...what did you do to me? W-What did you do to my brain?!" Hideki demands, his voice reduced to a subdued, horrified hiss. Apparently, this was not the answer he was expecting, either. Something tells me that Hideki is doing everything that he can to keep himself from attacking the toys as Madoka had earlier. He's probably not the only one with this current sentiment.

"The REAL question here is what we wouldn't do to your brain!" Monone counters, basking in our wide-eyed, alarmed expressions. "Hey, who knows how much information we might've wiped from your heads! The smartass here thinks it's just since entering Hope's Peak, but what's to have stop us from removing entire years' worth of memories? Nothin', that's what!" She then burst out in a maniacal fit of cackles, pleased with her own wicked genius

"Y-You're crazy..." Shiori stammers, recoiling in utter disgust. "Y-You're b-b-b-both C-C-CRAZY!" Whimpering in fear and frustration, the architect, still affixed to her seat, begins furiously raking her fingers through her hair.

"T-This is madness! W-Why...Why is this happening to us?" Shigeko sobs, her tearless melancholy falling upon deaf animal ears. Arisa awkwardly leans over to the figure skater and pats her on the back (whilst giving the Monos the evil eye).

"I-I don't wanna be here! I...I don't want thiiiis!" Atsuko squeals, shrinking even further in his chair-if that's even possible at this point. Various looks of uncomfortable sympathy are exchanged between the Ultimates.

But of course, the Monos don't care. They're enjoying our reactions far too much to do anything else but continue to rattle us up.

"Say what you want, kiddies! It doesn't change a single thing!" Monone giggles, clapping her paws twice.

The classroom lights flicker back on in response to the cat's actions, while the projector automatically dies. This rapid shift in lighting disorients me for a few moments as my eyes attempt to adjust. My head feels light, vague images of brains swimming in and out like lost fish.

"Lesson's over!" Monone declares. "Like we said, if no corpse shows up within the allotted time period..." The monochrome cat taps the base of Mononu's head cheerily. "...we'll scramble up your gray matter just a liiittle more!"

"You-!" Arisa abruptly leaps up from her seat, eying the Monos with sheer hatred. Straightening her already impeccable posture, she addresses the camp counselors with her trademark stare and grave, icy seriousness. "We are but Ultimates-we are above succumbing to such a putrid motive."

"Tell that to your fellow campers!" Monone challenges, daring Arisa to survey the room and meet pair upon pair of doubtful, wary eyes. The only other people that seem like they may remotely object to the Monos' authority are Kai and maybe Hideki, both of which sport balled up fists and clenched jaws.

"Yeah, yeah!" Mononu chimes in, putting the pressure on the poetess to sway the majority of her peers. "Why don't you tell'em like it is, Ito-chan?"

The poetess deeply frowns. "It would be incredibly selfish and stupid of anyone who would kill over this motive. Yes, our talents are what make each of us who we are, but we are human." Arisa pauses meaningfully before continuing. "The moment someone kills, they are no longer human. It is pointless to try to save your identity by turning into a monster and losing the identity you so desperately wanted to keep. Rather than arguing amongst ourselves and crying, we should be collaborating to fight against the true monsters-our captors."

"Ooh, gettin' philosophical on us, huh? Well, we can say tough, vague crap too!" Monone cries indignantly, jumping at the chance to butt heads. "'To defeat the monster, you must become one yourself.' How's that for food for thought?"

"Get out." Arisa coolly replies, pointing at the classroom door. Her frosty gaze seems to unravel even the Monos' stitches. "Get out immediately."

"Man, Monone! Ito-chan sure is crabby, huh? Your campers really gotta learn how to lighten up!" The monochrome dog throws his paws back lazily, taking everything that Arisa just said with a grain of salt. He knows that we're shaken by the motive, and he's milking it for all that it's worth.

"_OUT_." Arisa demands, her voice reaching nails-on-chalkboard levels of unpleasantness. Her stoic face is touched with a subtle shade of chagrin.

"Fine, fine! It's about time for us to make our grand escape, anyway!" Monone retorts, ripping off her surgical mask prop from her muzzle and tossing it onto the ground with a satisfied smile. Great-she's both a kidnapper and a litterbug. "Wanhahahaha! Your 48 hours starts now, ya brats! Get going, 'cause the clock's tickin' away!"

"Enjoy what remains of your peaceful camp lives at Crescent's Divide while it lasts!" Mononu chimes in, innocently reminding us of what our reality no longer consists of-peace. "Until next time, kiddies!"

Having frightened us out of our minds, the two Monos scramble for the exit. No one has quite enough strength, nor willpower, to protest their abrupt adjournment to the lesson. We just have to sit there and accept two facts: 1) class is dismissed, and 2) the motive.

All I can think of is one thing.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

><p>"It seems that our esteemed camp counselors were completely and truly 100% serious about this whole...killing ordeal." Kishi remarks on the matter only after the monochrome duo are well out of sight. "They are clearly intent on constraining us to do as they desire."<p>

"That much...is obvious." Daichi pauses to allow a yawn to punctuate the middle of his sentence before finishing his thought. "Though the motive could be worse, I guess...*coughcough*"

It is at this point that the mycologist is met with looks of disbelief and petrified horror. Ultimate after Ultimate disagrees. They aren't willing to give up on their talents. Not yet.

"Are you _high_ on shrooms or something?!" Madoka snaps impatiently, finally exploding after having successfully repressed himself for the majority of the ludicrous lesson. "You're perfectly FINE with letting those assholes restrain you and poke around your brain?!" The vandalist shivers, recalling the gruesome surgical methods that the Monos had fired off earlier.

"Nope to the first question, maybe on the second." Daichi replies simply, not batting an eyelash at the accusation of drug abuse. Either he gets this a lot, or he has stopped caring a long time ago. "Like I said...the motive could be a lot worse."

"The doc has a point, guys." Kai nods, consenting with Daichi. His smile is strained, as though he senses an argument coming on and wants to avoid it at all costs. "At least the camp counselors didn't try to starve us to death or somethin'."

"Be quiet! No one asked for your opinion!" Hideki snaps viscously at the inspirational speaker before turning to address Daichi. "You, as a medical student, should be well aware of the consequences of lobotomy!" He snarls, apparently extremely disappointed with the quality of life that surrounded him.

"I'm not a medical student...I'm a mycologist. *coughcough*" Daichi corrects the hypnotist nonchalantly. He refrains from saying anything else, presumably because he has lost interest in the conversation topic, or merely because he's smart and wants to avoid conflict.

"Y-You're s-s-sounding an awful lot l-like those c-crappy counselors of ours r-r-right about now, w-with all that s-s-shit about not being s-s-stuffed animals!" Shiori wails miserably, staring daggers at the back of Daichi's head. "W-What's to s-s-say that you're n-not a g-goddamn b-brainwashed SPY for those m-m-monochrome turds?!"

The corners of the mycologist's eyes harden slightly for a moment, but Shigeko immediately cuts in nervously. "H-Hey, Kasaya-san...Maybe we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions here..." She suggests weakly, although Shiori is easily able to bat away her argument and continue groaning in worry.

"Spying...sounds like too much effort." Daichi lets out a sigh and turns away from the hysterical Shiori. Arisa gives him a dirty look, not even bothering to conceal her hatred and disdain.

"Listen to the poor guy, will ya?" Kai, again, attempts to mitigate the fighting. "If the doc says he isn't a mole, then he isn't!"

"O-O-Of course a spy would n-n-never admit to b-b-being a spy!" Shiori screeches in protest, completely ignoring Kai.

"Having a traitor amongst us is indeed a possibility, Ogasawara-san." Kishi muses aloud, not doing anything to alleviate Shiori's paranoia. She giggles softly when I shoot her an incredulous look. "I'm only kidding, of course."

"This ain't no time for jokes!" Nayato glowers, mad as a bull. She slams a fist into an open palm. "Just sittin' around and waitin' for a way outta camp isn't an option anymore!"

"Don't look at me!" Sakiko squeaks, eyes nervously darting from Nayato to the exit and back. "Saki-chan has no idea what to do!" Atsuko, sharing the same sentiments, nods frantically in agreement with the shipper.

"It's getting to be too loud in here." Reese sighs, massaging his temples in irritation. I take note that although the din of the classroom pesters him, the socialite is not making any move to reduce the amount of volume in it. Wedged beside her brother, Rylie rolls her eyes to display her own annoyance.

"Yo, guys! Relax, will ya?" Kai hollers over the preexisting noise, earning another glare from Reese. "Nothing's gonna get done if we keep fighting like this!" The inspirational speaker, shockingly, is totally drowned out by the other students.

Instead of peace and quiet, we are granted only more chaos. It's escalating to the point where I struggle to hear my own thoughts-not that my own thoughts would be any more positive than what I'm hearing at this point. I catch a glimpse of Misaki's worried expression before she ducks behind her sketchpad again, no doubt fearful of the consequences should she also jump into the fray.

Kai frowns deeply and raises his voice. "Hear me out, guys! What makes a person a person isn't their talent, it's their-" But I can't make out the rest of his words. Everything else completely just overwhelms the inspirational speaker.

Ultimates accusing other Ultimates. Students bickering and betlitting each other. Kids sitting around and pretending like it's not their problem, that this isn't their new reality. Everything is crumbling apart-our fragile unity (what little there was to begin with), our sanity, and most of all, any sense of logic.

This was clearly the Monos' goal.

And...it makes me sick to my stomach to admit that they have arisen from the battle victorious.

I tell myself that it's up to me now, that I must stand and address the classroom full of agitated Ultimates, about a quarter of which hate my guts. Since arriving at Crescent's Divide, I've been keeping up a relatively positive attitude and telling myself that everything will be fine, that we will make it out unscathed. All I can do at this point is tell my classmates the same thing-"we'll be fine"-and pray that they will believe me.

I swallow hard.

_Here goes nothing._

My lips fly open to relay my mantra to everyone, but the words catch in the back of my throat and stick there. It doesn't take me long to register why.

I'm _scared._

No. That's not the right term.

I'm _mortified_-mortified at the effect that the motive has had on us. We are Ultimates one minute and train wrecks the next. This goes to show that Monone and Mononu aren't all bark and no bite, that they are serious about this twisted game of theirs, that...th-that...

...that I really can lose my talent and _never_ solve DR-3.

It's then that I realize-I'm not so much worried about losing my Ultimate title as much as much as I am about the consequences of it. Dad won't be able to rest in peace-and I won't, for that matter-until DR-3 is officially closed. In that sense, I'm playing right into the Monos' paws. And I loathe myself for it.

_Man up, Ryosuke! You're better than this! Don't let the motive get to you! You're fine! Y-You're fine!_ I tell myself sternly, though my final words come off much weaker and diluted than usual._ Y-You can probably still close DR-3, Ultimate Investigative Reporter or not!_

Some vague part of me still remains unconvinced. I'm wavering and indecisive, just like the other Ultimates. We're but lost children, dazed and confused as we weave in and out of a maze of hopelessness.

I'm ashamed to admit this, but...for that one, tiny moment, I let doubt to seep into my heart. Affixed to my seat, I'm trapped in a mindless, worried trance. Eyes glazed over and downcast, I'm the complete opposite of the confident person I was moments prior to entering this forsaken classroom.

We're...we're _not_ fine. We're not fine, we're not fine, we'renot fine, we'renotfine, We're Notfine, We'reNotFine, We'ReNoTFIne, WE'RENOTFI-

"Ladies and gentlemen, it would BEHOOVE you all to CEASE your incessant quarreling AT ONCE!" A clear, thundering voice immediately pulls me out of my highly warped, despair-ridden fantasy and back into the real world.

Dazed and totally disoriented, my eyes dart to the only Ultimate with vocal chords able to project at that sort of volume, Kai. However, the inspirational speaker looks just about as shocked as I am. A lone figure has marched up and planted himself behind the classroom's front podium admist the distraction of our arguments and self-doubt.

Assuming center stage is one Akihiko Hibiki.

* * *

><p>The din dies down as-I assume-we attempt to compute the equation set before us. Akhiko, assertive? Akihiko-polite, composed, regal Akihiko-assertive and commanding at a time like this?<p>

I expect Akihiko's voice to revert back to its typically docile croon, but instead, it remains alert and sharp. Think of the way he berates Nayato for cussing, but multiply its sternness by ten. Or maybe one hundred. Either way, he definitely has our attention now.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Such boorish and pusillanimous behavior is unbecoming of those called 'Ultimates'!" Akihiko declares, eyes pulsating, a commanding air to his tone. "To reiterate Ogasawara-sama's words, nothing can be accomplished should with this needless conflict persisting!"

The Ultimate Ikebana Artist is met with hushed silence. Whether it is because is we are still alarmed at Akihiko's sudden scolding or because we truly regret our bad behavior is still debatable. A few of the meeker students manage to mumble soft apologies, while the less amicable of the bunch respond with eye rolls or tight, pursed lips.

"And what do you propose we do about our situation, being that you appear to have appointed yourself as our leader?" Arisa inquires sharply, daring Akihiko to respond. She spits out the phrase 'leader' with much sarcasm.

"That is far from my intention, Ito-san! Why, I am hardly the man to address this matter." Akihiko insists stubbornly, a slight frown gracing his feminine features. "Rather, I advise that we lend our ears to Ogasawara-sama for direction. Among the sixteen of us, he is the only one to have consistently taken the initiative to keep our rather...unstable group unified."

"Unity is the last thing we should be worrying about!" Hideki counters, scowling at Akihiko with utter contempt. "I'm going to lose my goddamn talent if I keep hanging around you bozos!"

"Be SILENT!" Akihiko insists firmly, all traces of his typically flowery, feminine self gone. He radiates the same power and class of a nobleman. "You owe Ogasawara-sama your undivided attention for so rudely snubbing him earlier! In fact, this goes for everyone present! Let us allow him to speak his mind!"

No one dares to argue with the Ultimate Ikebana Artist after he has raised his voice. All eyes-some eager for guidance, some grudgingly going with the flow-turn to Kai. I have to practically pry myself away to face the inspirational speaker, my heart heavy with concern.

I catch a glimpse of a few laggards sizing up Akihiko before veering away. Hideki and Reese seem to be marking up the Ikebana artist with their eyes, while Rylie seems to gaze upon Akihiko with a strange, newfound sense of respect. Kishi just seems disinterested in the whole ordeal, fixating her gaze, instead, on the sinews of her elaborate ring.

"Thanks, buddy." Kai nods to the flower arranger with much gratitude, and in turn, Akihiko, innocent and almost child-like in his interests, looks quite pleased with himself for getting this under control, remaining completely oblivious to both the smoldering glares and looks of admiration that he had earned.

Is he unafraid of what lies ahead? I wonder, marveling at the dynamic nature of Akihiko's personality. And it's not just Akihiko-the same goes for every single Ultimate around me, even the...not-so-nice ones.

For them, there is so much more to the title of 'Ultimate' than just the talent attached. The students that surround me have earned their success, shaped by confidence and perseverance, naturally gifted in every way. Then you have me: the Ryosuke Kinji, who has nothing but honesty to boast of and struggles to wedge himself among the other Ultimates. The odd one out, the kid that doesn't quite fit in, the Kinji boy. Without my talent...I'll lose my entire identity, and with it, my one chance to solve DR-3.

I'll be nothing.

"Alright guys, clean out your ears and listen up to what I'm gonna say!" Kai bellows, interrupting my bout of pessimism, his booming voice like a beacon of light slicing through pure darkness. "What makes a person a person? Attitude. What makes a person strive and hope? Determination. Who supports a person? Their loved ones and friends!" Kai looks right at me when he says that last part, as though he can clearly read my mind-and with it, all of my current insecurities.

I feel a bead of sweat roll down the bridge of my nose.

"Even if we all lost our talents, there's still gonna be a person in there!" Kai stubbornly claims, tapping his noggin with a fist. "You'll still be _you_!"

When the Ultimate Inspirational Speaker is met with only sighs and aggravated head shaking, he continues promoting the exact opposite of what Hideki and Daichi had informed us of only mere moments ago. Relatively few are convinced, even with Kai's typically influential, moving speeches. To be honest, I'm not convinced-I'm still afraid. _Very, very_ afraid.

Kai, taking note of the building tension in the classroom, quickly directs a question to his audience. "Yo, Misaki! What makes you unique from the rest?" The cartoonist, obviously not expecting to be suddenly singled out and thrust under a harsh spotlight, can only stare back helplessly. She has no time to conjure up any sort of response, as Kai immediately proceeds to answer his own rhetorical inquiry. "At first, you're gonna say "talent", but to that, I say 'pegasus dung'!"

"Charming." Reese comments sarcastically, not at all amused at Kai's choice of words, particularly the feces tidbit. "Are you trying to inspire me or repulse me? Because personally, I think you're doing very well with the latter."

"Mr. Kramer, please _refrain_ from interrupting." Akihiko whispers, though it comes across more as an order than a request. Reese, appalled that anyone would dare challenge him (even someone of equal, if not higher, authority and status), clenches his jaw (and probably marks down Akihiko as an enemy).

Not missing a single beat, Kai does continues his spiel, maintaining his happy-go-lucky beam all the while. "Talent plays absolutely no part in shaping who you are as a person. In this situation, talent is only a leash that Monone and Mononu are using to manipulate us! And are you really willing to do that? To eagerly give in to a few toys yanking on that leash, using your attatchment to your talent as a means of driving you to murder?"

Of course, no one is comfortable enough to respond.

"You trade in your reality for a role. You trade in your sense for an act. You give up your ability to feel, and in exchange, put on a mask. Is that really worth it?" Kai demands of us, meeting each and every pair of eyes in the classroom. Guilt seems to make his gaze linger on me for the longest. "There can't be any large-scale revolution until there's a personal revolution, on an individual level. It's got to happen _inside _first. (At this point, Arisa mumbles, "...Too sappy.")

"I mean, look at _me_! My talent is, like what Reese says, consists of 'bellowing crass words and rupturing eardrums'! But doing that doesn't _define_ who I am! Hell, if human beings were tagged and categorized solely by talent, we'd be way less diverse than we are without them.

"Even if they take away our talents, you're still you-a unique individual who has made his mark and breathed life upon this world! And that, by itself, is _amazing_!

"So I don't want to see any of you guys frowning!" Kai concludes confidently, flashing a wide grin at his audience. We stare back blankly. "Let's see those smiles, everyone! We'll show those stuffed animals the true power of _hope_!

"Who's with me?!"

Kai is greeted with utter silence, apart from Akihiko's awkwardly polite (yet still strangely out of place) applause. From the back of the room, Daichi's hand sluggishly raises-but that's no surprise. He wasn't bothered by the motive to begin with. I think the only reason Arisa doesn't also raise her hand as well is because of her own...bias. That is to say, Kai has made no progress in swaying the other students-including me.

The Ultimate Inspirational Speaker has failed.

And the Kinji boy sits idly by.

_Watching._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Danganronpa fans~ =7= I'm finally back from my holiday hiatus! Yay for the first OTTT update of 2015 (er, sorry for the long wait, though...this chapter's not nearly as long as I would have liked it to be, but it has certainly gotten me back to regular writing)! Hope you all had an amazing holiday season~ (blows whistle and throws confetti) Man, I learned so many new things within the last week of 2014...For example, I finally found out how to put up an image to go along with OTTT. Hey, it's not hand drawn, but I'm sure I'll get around to doing that sooner or later (I hope).<strong>

**Oh, and speaking of images, I'm happy to report that you'll be seeing official OTTT artwork soon! I'm designing each and every OC and posting it on my (newly acquired) deviantart account, with some support and technological advice from one of my beta readers! (I'd say that I'm a decent artist when it comes to the manga-esque stuff, and I've done my best to replicate the Danganronpa style.) I realized (a few chapters into writing OTTT) that I haven't really described what Ryosuke's appearance in-depth, even though he's our main character, so some of you may be surprised to see what I envision him to look like. One of my OTTT readers has also expressed a genuine interest in doing fanart~ When they are finally up, I'll let you guys know and post a link on my profile so you can see them. :3**

**Let's get to the actual content of chapter 9...Well, now! Aren't you guys glad to see that Ryosuke is actually affected by the motive introduction? I personally think this makes him more realistic of a character, as opposed to Makoto Naegi, who was never really bothered by any particular motive that Monokuma threw at him. The creators of Danganronpa may have realized this little problem, cuz they corrected it in its sequel, with Hajime Hinata actually contemplating murder during the time he was trapped in the amusement park fun house. As for me, I decided to be mean and give Ryosuke a good ol' dose of despair immediately following the motive! I mean, you can't expect the guy to not react, right? Not when his entire reason for being there IS to shed light on the incident that ruined his father, riiight? (*winkwink* *nudgenudge*)**

**And surprise, surprise! Who knew that Akihiko actually had a spine? :O He may come across as flowery (no pun intended) and feminine, but he IS going to inherit the money and power of the Hibikis, so he does have some hidden willpower and noble presence. Akihiko is certainly no doormat-he just needs a little push to test his patience. ;P (Also, he might have wanted to test out "shouting" for once, since Ryosuke always did it) Oh, and Akihiko tells off Reese! You've gotta give him props for that!**

**Uh, I had initially planned for some free time events to take place in chapter 9, but I didn't want to cram too much into one update (and therefore make you guys wait any more than you already have)...So expect chapter 10 to be full of free time events/bonding with Atsuko Gushiken and Rylie Kramer! The next two free time events are still to be determined, but I'm currently thinking of Hideki and Arisa. Isn't that wonderful, everyone? We'll get to squeeze in a few more free time events just before the first murder!**

**Okay, so we're all waiting for a murder to happen sooner or later, right? That's what all you folks are reading this fanfic for, right? (You sickos) =7= Well, here's a head's up, just in case. The blood will be mentioned as being pink in this fic. No one ever seems to question the irregular color in the games, so I guess we're to simply assume that blood is naturally pink in the Danganronpa gameverse. It adds to the surreal nature of the killing game, I suppose. If you have any objections to this, please let me know.**

**...Oh, and you can anticipate a corpse in chapter 11! I am currently collaborating with both of my (extremely helpful) beta readers to perfect the first investigation and trial scenes of OTTT. As a perfectionist, I must make sure that those parts are flawless...after all, that's what the entire Danganronpa franchise revolves around-murder! ;P I promise the wait won't be nearly as long as the one for chapter 9 was! (I wouldn't leave you guys hanging like that.)**

**Well, that's it for now, folks! As always, I thank you for your continued support of this series and I'll see you all (hopefully!) in the next chapter! :D**

**P.S. A special thanks goes out to IfTimeAsStill (for giving feedback on Hideki's lines) and, once again, ApexUtopia for writing Kai's speech this chapter! And an extra-extra-extra special thanks to my second beta reader (who shall remain anonymous), for constantly taking the initiative to help out with OTTT! ;D She's a real go-getter!**

**In addition, I must thank everyone who has reviewed! My author's notes tend to be pretty lengthy, so I don't have the luxury of being able to personally respond to each reviewer. Regardless, I still read all the reviews and deeply appreciate the fact that you take time out of your day to partake in OTTT and give your thoughts on my work. As someone who initially started writing this SYOC thinking that it would go down in flames (yeah, look at how optimistic I am, guys), I'm shocked to see that it has actually persevered for months on end into 2015, that OTTT has its own small fanbase, that people genuinely enjoy reading my fanfiction, even to the point of wanting to contribute artwork! :D**

**So for this, I can say only two words of gratitude-words that I have repeated time and time again, but the emotion that they carry with them has forever remained unchanged: Thank you!**

**I've decided to include a special feature to OTTT as a gift to everyone-and that special feature is (drumroll please)...at the conclusion of every trial, there will be a bonus chapter detailing the events of that particular case through the eyes of Misaki Taiga-chan! In other words, you will be able to read bits of OTTT in Misaki's point of view! Now isn't that exciting, guys? :3**


End file.
